Who better than yourself?
by herRhi-chan
Summary: Who better to learn from then someone who knows you best? yourself.. Ichiigo is weak. he needs to become stronger, so he seeks out the strongest person he knows, his hollow. Some shonen-ai, slight shoujo-ai. FINALLY A LEMON! ENJOY YAOI FANS-done
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I wanted to write something that might be worth writing..this might not be great but it probably kicks the rest of my story's asses..and on a funny note..in the season of bleach that has ep120 in it..i find it amusing that the part of the opening song talKing about 'lovers' and secret places is matched the where there's an Ichigo in the sunset and little pictures of the hollow mask and Shirosaki flash across it..hmmhmmhmm..coincidental? I think not..kubo is sending secret messages! Lol..and my disclaimer: BLEACH is tiiiight man! No seriously, BLEACH belongs to tite kubo..or kubo tite?

Ch-1

'Trash'..'worthless'..'useless'..

He kept thinking about those two arrancar. The huge kill-happy one, and the small, quiet, emo one.

'he's trash..a let down..fake shinigami' whatever he had said. For some reason the insults had stuck with him.

He knew he was still weak, and in the future there would be more fights to come with them.

The biggest reason he had to become stronger was Aizen. he needed to be powerful enough to take him on and defeat him.

He'd been contemplating who he could train with to boost his skill level, and fighting endurance.

There was Yoruichi, goddess of flash, special in up close fighting and quit knock-out hits, but that wasn't him, he wasn't trying to improve speed.

There was urahara, if he didn't mind life threatening training with odd side effects like more demons to threaten his soul.

Another thing against training with him was he could already put so many marks on that striped lamp-shade hat already, and he didn't have time to waste with urahara's riddles and such.

The vizards had taught him several skills though. They'd showed him how to follow their spiritual pressure and most importantly gave him the chance to fight and suppress the hollow residing within his soul, how to have a somewhat bit of control over when the mask appeared, and how to use its reiatsu to increase his strength.

Maybe he could go back and demand to be shown more, taught more. Wait…vizards..supress..hollow! his hollow..

It was incredibly stupid and hopeless to even think that the insane bastard would even consider 'helping' his King, the person he hated and wanted very much so to devour and kill..but still..he needed someone strong though, someone who was unsurpassable in skill and could teach him exactly what he needed to know, which that demon could.

he could release a Getsuga Tenshou without yelling the name, and the energy released was more powerful then what Ichigo, who merely mimicked him, could achieve. The hollow also had creative, insane and dangerous, but still creative ways of wielding zangetsu. Plus, he obviously he enjoyed fighting with Ichigo, so why not give it a shot?

Ichigo was more so trying to convince himself of what he was going to need to do then anything. He did NOT like facing the murderous, and most likely royally pissed hollow, let alone ask for help.

This was not a good idea, it was very dangerous to his health, and the fate of the universe. He already made up his mind, but his self preservation instinct kept telling him it was a bad idea..(this instinct was worKing correctly..)

-)+(-

His King was too thick-headed to realize the mental link between their -to Shirosaki's dismay- minds was still in existence. Shirosaki could still see all of King's thoughts. The only reason Ichigo couldn't do the same because he was too mentally blind to use it, therefore in ignoring it it'd gotten weaker on his end.

Even though he hated having anything to do with King, the link was the only thing he could use to know what was happening, and whether or not he was needed to protect the body or soul, when that idiot was too weak to do so.

It wasn't raining in the inner world of the now asleep Ichigo, it was only slightly misty, a sign of slight worry and anxiety he'd come to figure out the few times he actually paid attention..

The very pissed off hollow was pacing violently, hard enough to break the glass of the blue roof sides. He knew what King was planning and hoping for..

..how could that asshole even think-consider- no DREAM that he'd ever EVER help

Him after the length he'd gone to to supress and block him..

he was such a hard-headed arrogant asshole!

However, they -for whatever idiotic, horrible, and unforgivable reason- did share the same soul and body, which meant that if Ichigo got his ass killed, it'd be the same fate for Shirosaki himself, he really truly despised that boy!

He wanted nothing more then to rip him to shreds!..

'_so why not?'_

'..'cause if I kill 'im I'd die too, idiot!', he answered himself.

'_then why not take control? Devour him or let him die, then you'd have free reign over the body and soul, ne?'_

'…'

He knew the answer to that.

No matter what he said about 'killing ichigo's friends, family and Ichigo himself, it was mostly a bluff to show dominance, power, and to scare Ichigo a bit.

The reason he couldn't was because he wasn't a big enough part of ichigo's soul to take over.

The whole of the being he was a part of was ichigo's since it was made, therefore the biggest part of the whole was ichigo's as well.

Shirosaki was the lesser part, and because he'd been suppressed and pushed so far down, the fraction of the soul that was his, had shrunk even smaller. So if he ever did go for a takeover the body would reject him.

The only reason he could even have control for such a short time during the rough fights was either because Ichigo, the 'King' of the soul had called on his spiritual power-the mask-,OR the body had used up so much of its energy and reiatsu that it couldn't survive without him. He was used as a last resort to live.

He hated being the protector of the person he so despised!

'_well thank you for that enlightening explanation…why not train him to not be such a weakling?'_

'..an' lose thuh few secon's I have o' bein' able ta fight?..or prove me existen' with the damn hollow mask?'

'_..you just said you hated protecting him..'_

'I'm full o' contradictions..'

'…_your options are to suck it up and teach him in hopes of becoming a bigger part of his soul, or him nearly dying, and you saving his hopeless ass again..'_

'or even better he dies!'

'_you'd die too…'_

TalKing to himself out loud wasn't helping him.

Actually it was only maKing him even more pissed off, so he started hurling small Getsugas into the distance of the annoyingly un-reactive scenery for entertainment.

It would've been a lot more fun to shoot blasts at little inner-world people or even inner-world pigeons just to kill them in mid-air, but no the mindscape was so incredibly boring, or infuriatingly wet.

Zangetsu watched the hollow disinterestedly from his pole of ponderment, as Shirosaki continued to screech out half of his conversation with himself, and alleviate his stress by sending blasts of raw energy at invisible targets.

He rolled his eyes and blew air upwards in annoyance

By the time King had woken up he still wasn't decided on what he would do. After more bickering with himself he decided it was up to King. It all depended on how he asked. If he demanded to be taught, and tried to 'force' Shirosaki to teach him, then King and his arrogance be damned, he'd rather die then serve him like the horse he was treated as.

If King came here and begged and pleaded with him, then fuck that, he would not associate with sniveling weaklings, he deserved to die, no King should beg, and Shirosaki would not tolerate it.

If Shirosaki liked the way he asked, no cocky expectance, or no weak begging, then maybe he would give Ichigo a chance..maybe

In the meantime he was entertaining himself by shooting more blasts up at the sky.

This attack he gathered as much reiatsu into it as he could pull from the air around him and directed it lazily up to the misting sky. A small gash appeared in the clouds, which just as quickly resealed itself and closed off. Shirosaki found this entertaining to say the least and continued doing it, laughing at the headache he knew he was causing.

-)+(-

Ichigo was on his way to school. Some of his friends had caught up with him and they were all chattering on. Orihime, ishida, chad, rukia.

Then over nothing anyone could really see the orange headed shinigami tripped flat on his face.

It'd felt like something had tapped the back of his head, that'd caused him to loose his balance and trip.

Orihime started up with the usual 'kurosaki-kun?'s and fidgeting over him, while chad offered his silence, and ishida nonchalantly coughed 'klutz', under his breath and smothered a laugh.

The rest of the walk he continued tripping, he caught himself though, so he wouldn't have a broken nose, and so 'orihime the worrier' wouldn't continue to try and catch him. He did NOT like the death glares being shot at him by the quincy..and would prefer not to have energy arrows shot at him..

When the bell rung, and they were in the classroom, it was zone-out time. He created little scenes in his head about what might happen..

The possibilities went from the pale copy agreeing and only slicing him a little bit, to him materializing into his fucked up world and being shredded by the hollow.

'_..hmm shinigami shredder..like a paper shredder!...damn..'_

He raised an eyebrow at his own weird musings and didn't bother writing down notes for the class..

By the end of the day he'd sort of gotten together what he would do. He had plans A-H for when something went wrong. (no incase about it..)

Ichigo was steeled and ready to face that lunatic. Only thing was he wasn't surehow to get to his inner world. Each time he'd gone there someone else had taken him.

First was when urahara's 'training' hadput him there during the hollowfication/shinigami transformation, then with the almost dying fight against kenpachi zangetsu had taken him there, and the most recent was when shinji had used some kidou spell to put him there. He thought maybe if he thought about the blue buildings or something stupid would work.

'_blue buildings..sideways,,psychotic white dead people..old men who stand on poles…urgh..'_

Eventually he just fell asleep sitting upright at his desk.

-)+(-

Yep. King is an idiot. He cant even figure out how to get inside his own HEAD!

'_maybe _it's_ NOT sucha good idea ta teach him anythin'..'_

He knew how to get King here, he could sic his reiatsu on him and drag him here.

and he'd make King as miserable as he was!..hopefully?

* * *

okay, hope that wasn't too terrible. Im planning on making it a hichiichi lurve story with some other pairings maybe…I read through this a few times for mistakes, hopefully i got them all..


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2

Shiro paced impatiently in his world, he could bring King in whenever he wanted, and he was rather bored so he summoned King, who was promptly asleep. He was all too aware of the odd shihakashu-less boy.

'_..what the fu..?'_

'KING!' he yelled in the boy's ears. Ichigo jumped and headbutted the hollow right in the face, making them both groan.

'god-fucking-sonofa-what the fuck!' if this had been any other person, then Ichigo would've face-palmed at the oh so colorful string of swears.

'…shaddup dammit..'

'..i didn-the glare from between hollow fingers shut him up.

the insane one then cocked his head to the side, and looked questioningly and menacingly at Ichigo, who looked down and realized he was wearing a pair of yellow (yes, yellow) boxers that clashed terribly with his orange hair, and a tight black shirt that read, ' this is my day job'.

He lightly blushed at the thought of being in his underwear in front of his hollow, hell being in front of anyone. Even if _he_ didn't know what they were, it was still..odd.

'King..whadda fuck are ya wearin'?', he asked wondering also why King seemed uncomfortable only just now. Well he sort of know why..after using the much hated link. It..sort of intrigued him about under that thin fabric..

'..umm..these aren't my normal shinigami robes..'

'thank ya fer statin' the obvious, yer majesty'

Instead of acknowledging the sarcasm, he just decided to get on with the whole reason for wanting to be here.

'why did you bring me to my inner world?' he asked. He didn't know why, and was hoping he wasn't brought to fight, he just wanted to ask this and get his answer.

'well Kingy, ya were plannin' on askin' meh, som'n ain't?'

So he knew already and the cocky bastard was still gonna make him ask. Oh well

Then with sudden formality, he knelt down and in a steady but oddly respectful voice asked, 'hollow..would you teach me, train me to become stronger, and master fighting further?, well not only that, but zangetsu too? Like you say before..not just train myself..'

He didn't look up the whole time, already planning on being shot down.

Shirosaki was kinda taken aback by King. He'd never expected to be respected by him. He'd wanted him dead, and now he was treating him…okay?

Well he wouldn't give it to him that easily..

His King had asked perfectly, not demanding, asKing, but not begging.

Fine, he'd do it, but he'd have some fun before he told King he agreed. With a lightening step speed, he sonido-ed up to the kneeling shinigami's form and said quietly '..why..' sonido-ed to the other side but farther away and yelled, '..should I..', then sonido-ed to the front and bent down to King's face '..help you? You're nothing, worthless, hopeless, nothing could help you!'

Those were the same insults..'_you're nothing..useless'_..they struck Ichigo deep.

'I NEED to become stronger, to protect those people..and to protect myself..didnt you say before that if I die, then you die? So why SHOULDNT you train me?' he countered through gritted teeth, still on the ground.

He kind of had him there..but Shirosaki was one to press his luck,

'if ya become tha' weak an' beaten so easily, then I'll take over, and devour yer meani'gless soul!' more empty threats that would never happen.

'..why do you hate me so much?'

_..King..if only you could understand. It's your own fault! I've only ever helped you..providing you with the spirit power boost, the mask! I've even tried to trade sides with you, to help defeat our enemies! Yet what's on my end? You try to control me! Suppress me! 'defeat the hollow demon inside you'..bullshit! you're nothing without me..you NEED me, and you cant see it, for your own oblivious blindness!_

Shirosaki wouldn't admit that though. No way he'd ever say he'd tried to help. No.

'..mph, dunno.i need a reason?', he shrugged at the harmful question.

The shinigami leaned forward on his knees to get up,

'you never actually answered my previous question..you gave me a question back. I answered, so should you.' He stated emotionlessly.

.._'arrogant li'l…'_ 'fine, you want my help? You get it. But you do what I say!'

King only nodded in his usual solemn demeanor.

'..and if I say you should let me fight, you are too weak to win, let me do it, you listen!

'fine, but if you go anywhere near any of my friends, or touch my family you-'

'shaddup King, those people you share affections and useless emotions with are meaningless to me'

'fine..'

A devious and creepy smile etched its way on the hollows face and a deep glaring scowl formed on Ichigo's that would make even the most obnoxious arrancar shrink back in fear.

'well..thank you then…I guess…hollow..' he said scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

'yah always callin' meh hollow this, evil that..yanno I have a name..'

'..but..when you fought byakuya-'

'the stiff with the stick-up-his-ass attitude?'

'..uh..yeah..erm..' he coughed over a laugh.

'well m'breath wasn't worth wastin' on names ta him'

'okay then..um..what is your name?'

'I HAVE..NO NAME!..' Shirosaki screamed dramatically

'…'

'jus' kiddin'..ummh..call m' Shirosaki then..yea..sure..'

'..how original..'

'shaddup strawberry fifteen'

'…whatever..'

'aiight then King..the 'fun' lessons begin wheneveh I say…SO!…'

'bye then..whitie!' he said uncharacteristicly teasing, and narrowly avoiding a sword blade to the brain. He heard a muttered swear and a 'fucking dumbass' as his goodbye from the hollow.

Ichigo's vision became blurry and a misty sensation came over his fingertips.

Next thing he knew he was slipping out of his wheeled desk chair and landing on his ass. Grumbling to himself, he could faintly hear mildly maniacal laughter from inside. Shirosaki laughing at his expense.

'..bastard..'

Ichigo slept better that night then he had in months. The instant his head met pillow his lights went out. He couldn't help but let a small smile grace his usually scowling face. It was so much..not better..but a sense of relief, as if a weight had been taken off of him. He felt more content then ever really, but why he didn't know.

-)+(-

Ichigo woke up a bit groggy and it took him a few minutes to realize that the sun was a lot higher then it should've been compared to where it usually was whn he woke up. He raced to get dressed and nibble a piece of burnt toast (he made it himself) and was running out the door when he remembered it was..Saturday.

facepalming at himself, he turned around and went back inside. Third Saturday of the month, that's why his sisters and goat-face weren't there, it was grocery shopping day..ho joy.

Of course this meant it was a free day, except for the slowly decreasing pile of homework. The page of math and the last half of a book report were finished before noon, with toast crumbs whatsoever on them.

* * *

ok, hope that was decent..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've used 'Ichigo' and 'Shirosaki' or 'hollow' so much that my Microsoft program has started correcting my spelling of their names and capitalizing them. -.'

_Italics-_ what they're thinking

And Bleach is still tiiiiiiiiight man! Seriously it's Kubo Tite's.

Ch-3

Hollows didn't have to sleep. They had no dreams actually. He often daydreamed though, when he could control his thoughts. But he didn't sleep, he wasn't tired, he never exhausted himself. He'd rest his eyes and lay down out of boredom though.

Other times he'd break the windows of some of the buildings and watch them regenerate. He'd put his fist through the hole while it was growing back and the glass would form around it. Then he'd break it again and watch the pieces vanish and the whole replenish.

But now he was thinking of what he'd do to torture, but help King. There were lots of things that needed to be done and he was 'organizing' them in his mind.

When he was finally ready for King to come he yelled as loud as he could,  
'King, getcha damn ass in here!'. He was a little pissed at having to tell King to get here so he could help, maybe the begging of his King would be good…

While he was waiting he spun his white zangetsu by its hilt wrap in his favorite fashion, and paced violently across the blue buildings.

He yelled again, he knew Kings end of the link was incredibly weak, but he was hoping that if he screeched louder then he'd be heard. He kept yelling till he was hoarse,, (HORSE!)

-)+(-

Back in his room, Ichigo was listening to music, volume all the way up. He knew he should be training, but wasn't sure if his hollo- Shirosaki, was ready. He got up and turned the music off after three repeats of some random playlist song. Then he heard it, a hoarse whisper that just sounded like a quieted yell. He jumped up when he realized it was Shirosaki's voice, and face-planted into the wall.

'ack!..goddammit!..'

-)+(-

Shirosaki, finally satisfied that he'd gotten Ichigo's attention, began to pull him in, onto the blue building top.

Still swinging his sword around his finger, he looked carefully at the clothes Ichigo was wearing today. It was strange that he changed his clothes every day! He'd worn the same white shihakashu all the time, except for the few times he'd gone into bankai. And these things looked so strange..neony colors and tight black pants. How could you move in something so constricting? He was so used to the baggy skirt-like obi (that's the name of the pants right?..)

'..what?'

'uh..King, aren't those pants a little tight? How do you move?' do prove his point he jemped at the innocent orange-head with his spinning zangetsu aimed at him.

'what the fuck is wrong with you?' he yelled, 'nani?'.(..that's just another 'what' in Japanese)

'pleasure m' with a fight, eh King?' hearing the first two words out of his mouth, Ichigo's face tinged, _'yeesh, he did it on purpose, he _ _IS a perv..'_

'fine, but this better mean something, or be useful, Shiro-teme..'

'-sama to you, King! And yea yea, just bring your blade dumbass'

There was actually a method to his madness. He would watch King's form and his usual movements, and point out his weak spots..with his point..of his sword. Because he'd been in Ichigo's head, and could see through his eyes, he knew exactly how his King fought, had all his signature moves memorized, and knew what his King would do next. He wanted to fight with him now just to prove himself right, and so he could show Ichigo just how predictable he was.

'fight with me in your regular and bankai form, think ya can do tha'?'

Focusing the tiny bit he could on his reiatsu, he watched the spiritual particles morph into his usual shinigami robe.

The redhead rolled his eyes, and took his usual fighting pose, tall with his chest up and zangetsu at his side.

Shirosaki was already noting things in his head, how his King was too tall and held high, easily leaving himself open to attack. Shirosaki's stance was casual; his feet wide apart, stable, and bent slightly at his waist, with zangetsu in his fist tight at his side.

He was going to have some fun with this. Releasing an ear-splitting screech he did a mix of sonido and shunpo forward to the unprepared shinigami. Ichigo picked his zanpakutou up high to bring down, but in Shirosaki's eyes that left him wide open. He pointed zangetsu straight forward and instead of running him through, only cut the skin slightly.

'again, come at me, c'mon King ya so damn stupid sometimes!'

Already thrown off his guard, he brought it in from the right to get a partly decent gash on his counterpart. Instead Shirosaki ducked to the left and gave _him_ the cut.

'dammit hollow, how's this supposed to help me? Bloodying me up?' exclaimed Ichigo, running his fingers through the blood on his hip.

'quit yer bitchin' 'n' come at me!' Shirosaki was getting almost high off the partial adrenaline rush, he loved fighting so much, it was almost hard to remember NOT to actually cut King, he wanted to be lost in his instincts, but control over them was difficult. There was no such thing as 'going easy on him'.

He bounced back on the ball of his heel and met a mild Getsuga Tenshou to the face, which was easily deflected with one hand. He'd done this already, 'c'mon King!, ya learned that las' time'.

Ichigo jumped to the side and shunpo-ed high up to swing the sword down at the hollows head, and was met with the dull edge of the white zangetsu as a black to his attack. Then Shirosaki flipped it so the sharp edge of his blade was facing Ichigo and stuck his foot under the redhead's ankle to knock him backwards with the sword point to his adams apple.

Ichigo, being the stubborn defiant person that he was, refused to give up, which to Shirosaki was a good thing, but futile against him. Ichigo slid zangetsu up under the tip and pushed it away from his neck, aiming a punch at the pale one's face.

Shirosaki easily ignored the dull ache in his nose, still gone with the adrenaline rush.

He started zigzag sonido-ing. Left, right, left, right, cut, slash, cut slash. His King having little drops of blood and the shreds of cloth. But now he was ready to go to the next level.

'..aiight King' swing '..how 'bout..' duck 'we try bankai now? Think ya can 'andle it?'

With another sarcastic mutter and a swear, they both yelled their 'BAN-KAI' and both the black and white zangetsu became longer and thinner with the chained handle. Shirosaki spun the hilt's chain around his finger in his own style, and began noting the awkward things about how King held himself in his bankai form. Still tall and open to attack, posed, not jumping into the fight first off, and zangetsu limp in his hand. He jumped right into it, spinning his whole body and holding the chain of the hilt tightly, whirling around with a blade askew-like a pointy hurricane-. Ichigo had to get down to his knees to avoid decapitation.

'_what the hell? Is he trying to really kill me? Dammit..hmm…he reminds me of that looney tune thing..the tasmanian devil..ack!' _damn day dreaming, he was turning into Orihime! He jabbed blindly at the direction Shirosaki was coming from and was rather unnecessarily pleased with himself when he finally got a hit in.

The fighting continued to excite Shirosaki, he was similar to Kenpachi in finding fighting orgasmic. Any more fun and he'd be in ecstasy!. Another high pitched evil giggle escaped his lips as he cut at the sleeves King's bankai outfit, then the bandages at his waist, and the ragged coat part. So much fun! His arm was a flash of white whipping around so fast he would've dislocated it if he weren't 'invincible'.

They were both huffing and breathing heavy. Shirosaki liked this look on his King, tired, sweating and covered in blood, how enticing. He 'sensed' his King was done for now, seeing as he looked damn near about to collapse. Immediately Shirosaki started pointing out all King's flaws throughout the fight, his stances, the way he held zangetsu loosely, and anything else he felt he could annoy his King with by pointing out his idiocy. He spoke each sentence with a psychotic grin on his face.

'King yer posture is too proud, yer so open they should getcha a neon sign!' (how he knew what that was, but not boxers…) 'King yer swords so damn loose, I'm surprised it ain't fallin' down now' 'King yer so frickin slow it felt like I was going backwards' 'King you suck'

'…'

'jus' an observation…now take yer usual fightin' stance'

Ichigo was actually paying attention, and tried for a position that was less 'proud and open'- what was this, a gay insinuation?- with his feet wider apart and held zangetsu tighter in his fist.

'dammit, ya still wrong, now ya legs are too far apart, and yer death grip on zangetsu is so tight you wont be able to move it around well, and ya damn-no here, lemme do it' already losing his patience, he just grabbed the upper part of the shinigami's leg and his hip to move him forcibly.

The hollow's palms and slim fingers weren't cold like some dead thing, they were warm and hot from working. They were smooth, but with a few calluses from wielding his white zanpakutou. But they felt..nice. the hands moved up to his arms to pull his elbows out just a bit, and to his shoulders to push them down. He wasn't really paying attention to the words his counterpart was muttering, though he did catch a few swears and insults. Shirosaki was now behind him, pushing his back down and head forward, and grabbing his hand to loosen it up a little bit. He was letting himself be moved and adjusted, memorizing it..

The hollow backed away then staring at King with an expectant expression.

'nani?, what?'

'I asked, King oblivious, if you could remember this exact position on the spur of the moment?'

'..uhh…uh-huh' actually he was pretty sure he could remember exactly how he was positioned, having paid attention to it so well. After nodding rather stupidly, Shirosaki pushed him down.

'now get up inta tha' exact position, dumbass' Shirosaki had noticed that while he was correcting King's terrible fighting posture to when he called him dumbass, that the redhead's IQ had dropped a noticeable fifty-something points and his focus level went beyond negative.

Whatever the hell was wrong with him before, it was over now, and he tried regaining his focus, even though he was probably the most tired person in existence. He'd jumped right into the form Shirosaki had put him into before, head cocked feet a little wider then hip width apart, hands to the side, zangetsu firm but not strangled. Right, got it.

'_hmm..this kid IS a fast learner, for an idiot..but still'_

Shirosaki nodded and began swinging his white zanpakutou around his finger again to amuse was done for the time being, and by the sounds he could hear through the unconscious body, his family was home anyway. Doubt it'd be a good idea to have a dead looKing Ichigo.

'King, ya can go..you're boring me now' he said with a fake yawn. He didn't want King to go, he was having far too much fun harassing him and what-not, but ah well.

'hai, hai, I'll go, don't destroy anything' he received a blue tongue being stuck out as a response, and dissolved.

'bye..aibou'


	4. Chapter 4

okay..i apologize if the english to japanese is confusing, but i'm trying to use some of both, and i know i'm repeating what i put in japaness in english too, it's for people who don't know japanese, but i'm sorry for the confusion.. T.T'(sweat drop)

* * *

Ch-4

Orihime was off on one of her wild day dreams again. Fantasizing about being in a wrestling match with a giant troll made of ice cream and having to eat every flavor to save humanity! Then her dream starting changing. It was evening time and she was back in front of Urahara, listening to him tell her she couldn't fight. She was a burden and that it'd be best if she just stayed out of the way. In her mind that meant she was useless to her dear friends. Kurosaki-kun would be better off without her, Rukia-chan too. And Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Abarai-san, and everyone would be able to fight better without her in the way.

She just put on her signature smile and ran out the doors. Right into Rukia.

'Inoue?, what is it? Why are you so upset?' Rukia was rather astonished that the beautiful happy smiling girl she knew could look so pitiful and upset. She couldn't help but worry.

Orihime felt so out of herself. She didn't want to be near this person at all. This girl, who unlike her, could make her Kurosaki-kun happy with just a smack, who could fight and be useful, who had a purpose, who made Kurosaki-kun who he was, could HELP him rather then be a burden. Who was beautiful and smart and everything she wasn't. she wasn't sure how she would get away, whether she wanted to, she was so confused and hurt she just burst into tears.

-Rukia wasn't sure what was going on or what she was doing, but she just grabbed the crying girl's hand and led hr to the most peaceful spot she could find, one of the rooftops in Karakura. Quiet at night, deserted, and with the moon shining in the sky. She had no other inclination other than to comfort her Inoue. She'd admired how strong she could be, even if she didn't have any real fighting strength no matter what anyone said, she had the strong heart and will to be by her friend's side to cheer them on and help how ever she could. That was more then you could say on her own part. She couldn't save someone close to her. Kaien..-no now was not the time.-

'Inoue..what's the reason for the tears? What's happened?' Orihime heard the midget girl ask. She didn't really care who it was anymore, she just cried her answer out, her chest heaving and breaths choked she explained about how useless and powerless she was and about what Urahara had said.

The look on Rukia's face was a mix of angry surprised hurt, and something she couldn't quite tell..something she'd known she wore on her face often, but the emotion was a mix of..forlorn…and possession..a sad love almost, but why on Kuchiki-san's face?

'damn that Urahara! He'll never be forgiven!' she heard her mutter a bit loudly under her breath.

For some odd reason, she wasn't so sad anymore, now that she spoken aloud about it, or maybe it's because she'd spoken about it to Rukia-chan. 'it's okay, it's not so bad now..' she said feeling her eyes dry. 'besides, he's probably right, it's better this way, I am powerless, and weak compared to the rest of you..it'd be best if I was out of the way..'

Abruptly Rukia stood up, grabbing Orihime's school sweatshirt, the yellow sundress fluttering behind her,

'no! it is NOT okay! You've stood by us this whole time! You've fought too! You've helped! It's not right for you to be cast aside like this!..how can you give up just like that? Aren't you angry? Frustrated? Pissed off?'

'Kuchiki-san…I'm not,,angry..or frustra-'

'don't lie! You must be!'

'I'm not actually!' she said waving her hands franticly, then going limp in the rather strong older girl's grip.

'..it's just..I'm sad that I'm just..not good enough..to fight with all of you.K-kuro..'

Orihime chanced a glance up, and saw Rukia's eyes soften a little as she let go of her shirt.

She sank to her knees and couldn't stop a flow of more small tears.

'I'd rather be out of Kurosaki-kun's and everyone else's way and by myself, then with them and be a problem..' she said softly and sadly.

Rukia knelt down in front of her, and said something comforting, she was good at saying these types of things, but she was cheered a little that maybe this time she meant it,

'the ones left behind don't lack importance, or skill, they are the ones we cannot risk losing! Orihime, you are just as important and needed as I am, or as anyone else, don't forget that!, noone has been a burden to anyone in any of the previous fights, not Kurosaki, or Uryu. Renji, or Sado not you either.' While she said this though, she brought her small hand up to Orihime's cheeks, and wiped away the tear streaks, gently rubbing the smooth skin of her face, and running her thumb under the busty girl's eyes to remove all the salty tears. 'don't waste your tears, Inoue. Truly, you are important. If any of you, especially you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be standing here tonight with you..I'm sure there's something you'll do to help, we can look for it together'

Orihime noticed how close Rukia's face was to her, and how the delicate thumbs had stopped rubbing circles in her cheeks.

She leaned closer, so their noses were nearly touching, she liked the close proximity of someone. Ichigo had never been this close to her, had never spoken to her like Rukia-chan had. She wanted to be closer to this person, who'd shown her she was an equal, someone who could do something..Rukia really wasn't that bad..maybe it wasn't jealousy like Rangiku had said..maybe-

Out of nowhere a blonde-headed, red-jacketed girl came crashing out of the sky, sandal raised.

'Hiyori-ch-chan?'

'yer comin' with me, Hachi has something ta talk ta ya 'bout'

With a last glance over her shoulder at a disappointed looking Rukia, she was being rocketed away.

Orihime came out of her daydream with a dazed look and a light blush. If Kon or Chizuru had been peeking through her window (which they do often) they probably would've exclaimed 'KAWAAAII-II, 'Hime-chan!'

Ever since that night she'd been thinking often of Kuchiki-san, almost as often as she thought of Kurosaki-kun. It was odd, she'd almost thought Rukia was her rival a while ago, how stupid to fight over her friend..with her friend…but now, in her head, Rukia shined in a very different light, almost as bright as Ichigo's.

On the subject of sweet things, her stomach started to rumble. 'where'd I put that sesame ice-cream and chocolate-seaweed syrup?' she wondered aloud, with her finger at her mouth

-)+(-

Rukia was in Urahara's shop purchasing more Chappy related items. She'd seen Renji wandering around, going to the underground training basement with Sado.

They'd been spending a hell of a lot of time in there, even considering the war-like circumstances.

After that night on the rooftop though, she rarely even though about Renji. Damn pineapple head… having power like that over someone, being able to stop their fallng tears, with only a touch, it amazed her how simple human emotions could be so special.

-)+(-

Sunday morning was dull and boring. Absolutely nothing to do. He'd gotten away from the Vizards already Hiyori had deemed him hopeless, hence why he'd gone to Shirosaki for the 'help'. So now..epic boredom since his hollow seemed to prefer fighting at night..His hair was particularly unruly today, and brighter then ever. There were no hollow's asses to kick, and no family to deal with. No friends had called him, except Keigo but he didn't feel like dealing with that damn spazz today..

Maybe he could go hang out with Renji and Sado, or Rukia, who knew..

He wasn't quite ready to have his ass handed to him by his-self, so he went for a walk.

Bad idea, it felt like it was ninety degrees outside. Hot sun beating down ,and sweat in places he didn't want to think about. When he reached the park where he killed his second hollow, the one where he decided he'd take the shinigami duty, he spun on his heel and walked back.

Staring at his amazingly interesting shoes he trudged back to the wonderful merciful air conditioned house. He saw something shiny along the way, in the grass; it stuck out, being a dull purple shade in he dying yellow-green color.

He picked it up, planning on throwing it away, thinking it garbage, when he dropped it and watched it start to spin slowly. A top! That's what it was. Oh well it was useless anyways.

He was about to drop it in the can when he remembered his hollow. Who was always spinning zangetsu around his finger, every damn time he'd gone to fight him. Maybe this would amuse him, seeing as there was apparently absolutely nothing else to do according to the white bastard.

_'Of course this could easily be a bad life threatening idea, where his hollow somehow uses this innocent child's toy device to single handedly take over the universe and push humanity into chaos..naa..'_

He tossed it up, caught it and pocketed it, and continued on into his savior- air conditioning. '_hmm..I wonder if my inner-world has hot days_'

'_only when ya think too much, King' _ he heard a reply faintly, along with hysteric giggles.

'..tske..teme..'

-)+(-

Ulquiorra was thinking about why. 'take whomever you want' Aizen-sama had said. Whomever he wanted, out of Kurosaki's group. The last time he'd gone to the realm of the living he'd seen them. Only one had caught his eye though, only one captured his interests.

The one that'd be the most useful, whose tears flowed easy, whose composure was delicate and easy to break with harsh words. The orange haired girl, Inoue Orihime that's who his sights were set on, she'd be so simple to manipulate.

That was..the absolute only reason he'd chosen that girl. The disgusting human girl. That beautiful girl whose powers were so unique…that's why he'd take her. Her powers would be the most useful.

-)+(

Shirosaki'd told him how he could get himself into his inner world. It'd been all whispery, but he thought he could do it.

'focus yer reiatsu on tunneling into yourself, feel yer spirit energy dissolve into ya, som'n like that I hope..'

'…you hope?'_ ..'shit..'_

'ehh jus' do it King, like them lightnin' bolt shoes!'

'..uh..' he thought really hard on 'focusing his spirit energy' he was glad he wasn't Orihime, she had trouble focusing on anything..

When he opened the eyes he'd forgotten he'd closed he was staring at..his wall.

'dammit King…yer a fucking fail..I gotta do every damn thin' ain't?' he yell-whispered exasperatedly.

It felt like something was pushing at a barrier around him, and dragging him into himself, like he was imploding..almost like a dying star, minus the supernova and sonic boom. This time he landed flat on his ass..on a glassy blue window.

He looked up at the hollow sheepishly.

'..uh..hey…thanks then..uh..' he wondered if he should give Shirosaki the spinning top, it seemed rather childish now that he thought about it, and he didn't want to insult him anymore then he did by breathing.

',oi! Aibou, quit spacin' out, ya wanna do som'n or sit on yer ass 'n' look like an idiot?'

'hai, hai..aiight..' wow, he'd adopted some of the guy's slang already.

Looking at King, he wasn't as surprised at the outfit. Thin purple pants…'_skinny jeans, right?..'_.and a partly unbuttoned blue long sleeved shirt. _'All he needs is a purple scarf and a hat wit' th' word 'flamboyant' on it..baka King..'_

he jumped up in a rather Kon-like way, pulling reiatsu around him in his shinigami form's black outfit.

'aiight King, first thin' today, ya 'member one o' the thin's ya were so surprised 'bout? I can 'block yer GetsugaTenshous wit' one lil' hand?' he said shaking his left hand and wiggling his fingers dramatically.

'hai, you're good with the whole balancing and holding reiatsu..'

'kay, fling 'un at meh King..'

He put as much 'oomph' into as he had, and it was still just as easily deflected as the one from a week or two ago.

'ya gotta put a layer of spirit energy around it, to make a barrier, when ya got it right, it'll deflect an energy wave and deteriorate, if yer creative 'n' get enough energy 'round ya fist, you can send off cero-like blasts from ya hands instead o' usin' zangetsu.'

That sounded pretty..cool actually he had to hand it to him, Shirosaki was resourceful and creative.._when it came to killing and pain that is..'_

He' always been bad at working with reiatsu, whether suppressing it, compressing it, gathering it. The only thing he could do with spirit energy was make a hellofa lot of it and rival all the captains of serietei. So..for this move apparently he had to gather, compress, and surround his hand..okay. Gathering was no problem, he made so much of the damn stuff he nearly glowed whenever he went into bankai. He could see small spirit strands around him. Compressing it was a different ordeal. It felt like holding a breath in burning lungs the first time he did it. Shirosaki told him to take in a whole bunch of the little strands and push them together to make them bigger. The pressure of it felt like a shaken soda bottle.

The feeling of compressing it, the breath holding feeling made him actually hold his breath. Shirosaki came over and pressed his hand to Ichigo's stomach.

'yer not supposed ta hold ya breath King, ye'll suffocate, and quit quiverin!'

He didn't really have control over that. The hands touching his stomach made him..nervous, yeah that was it..

'now take them packed spirit threads, and turn tha' energy inta som'n like the energy blasts zangetsu throws out..ya gotta bend 'em 'n' magnify 'em with ya own energy to make 'em do whatcha wan'..then wrap the dark energy 'round ya fist'

_'lot easier said then done..'_

He focused all the energy he had on pouring his own reiatsu into his hand, but to no avail. He could manipulate his energy into small compact shapes, but nothing past that.

'c'mon,'s like a kidou! Like that black haired shinigami bitch uses, cuz she's a midget'

That did it, part of him wanted to slap Shirosaki across the face, or burst into hysterical laughter. So he did a mix of both.

'she's NOT a bitch, bitch and she may be short, but that doesn't mean you have to state the obvious, Sherlock.'

''s touchy 'bout the Kuchiki bitch, ehh?'

'..shut up, ya sonofabitch..'

'yanno, since I was created technically in you..by Urahara and your will power, does that make you or Urahara the bitch that I'm the son of?'

_'Where the hell does this goddamn hollow got his logic from?..'_

'don' letcha guard down, King!' he yelled tackling him with a cero punch at his neck, 'we're still training!'

'..'

'ne..jus' sayin', now do it again, actually TRY this time, idiot'

Ichigo stood up again and nearly aced all the way through to the part where he had to make it into a Getsugalike form. It turned a darker shade of red with a flame like look to it, then faded.

'fucKing damn!'

'eh, try again, keeo goin' till ya get it. I ain't lettin' ya leave till then.'

He kept going for half an hour more. Each time he would exceed a little bit by either putting more power into it, or getting the energy almost black, one time he got it wrapped around his fist before it dissipated.

He'd used up most of his spirit energy though, and was standing on dead legs._ 'one more..just one more, I HAVE to do this'_

He pulled even more energy into this one than he had before. The ribbons compressed into threads, which he formed into a blast like thing, the tips turning black, and molding around his sweaty clenched fist. He wasn't sure what now, but he punched forward, releasing the pent up force, it blew about ten feet, and everything within a three foot radius was demolished, mainly the regenerating glass and cement of the mindscape buildings, leaving a trail of smoke and misty looking raw energy in its wake.

'nicely done King, maybe some time you'll be able ta do one with out tryin' twen'y or so times.' He actually really was impressed. He wasn't expecting King to get that so fast. It'd taken him a few days before his blast got that destructive. King really was a quick learner..

The black robe began dissolving from the exhausted shinigami, and he suddenly remembered the spinning top in his pocket. With tired enthusiasm, he reached into his pocket and held it out on his palm for Shirosaki to see. 'what the hell's that?' he said, crushing Ichigo's premature excitement.

'uhm..well I-ya see..you like spinning things and-um, I found it..and..thought maybe it'd interest you..I dunno..never-'

'lemme see it..'

He set it down on the flat surface of the window and spun it, then looked up at Shirosaki's face. He smothered a snicker. The pale hollow's face had lit up, his eyes gone wide, and a creepily un-insane smile p1ayed on his lips.

'King, how'd ya DO that? Do it again! Show me show me!' he looked like he was trying really hard to keep from jumping up and down.

'Kurosaki_..you did good…_'

'you just pinch this part between your fingers, and turn them real fast like this' he said releasing it again. His pale counterpart caught it in his index and thumb finger and spun it so fast it bounced off the glass. He nearly sqealed.

_'..well that..went a lot better then I thought..'_

He felt light inside, he'd made Shirosaki happy, he guessed that's a good thing.

He liked the non chaotic smile on the hollow's face.

Shiro was ecstatic with his new toy. And oddly he felt..flattered?..that king had noticed he liked to spin. It felt nice to be noticed for once. And the top was cool too. But the attention was better. He liked these little lessons, even after just two, he found himself looking forward to the next. It was probably just because it gave him something to do..or maybe-

'Oi, hollow, I'm leaving now, have fun with that..whatever..heh..'

'see ya, king'

_'why do you go?_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch-5

'I'll see you on the other side!' Rukia had said when they were done with their training. A bunch of arrancars had shown up in Karakura, and some of the captains had gone, and now Kuchiki-san was leaving too.

It'd be nice. Orihime had liked spending all the time with Rukia-chan. She felt they'd bonded. There was lots of closeness. She'd throw bakudou Sokutsui and Orihime would use Soten Kishun to defend and Tsubaki to attack. Several times when she jumped to dodge an attack, she come so close to Rukia's face and see the cute smile on her pink lips. Lips she wondered about..

Now she was running through the door to the realm of the living, the Senkai Gate with the shinigami escorts. She knew she'd become stronger, no longer would she be a burden! She would finally be useful to everyone..could finally protect herself and fight for herself. She wouldn't be that damsel in distress, she could fight!

Then she heard that voice. It seemed so empty and forlorn, but the person whose voice it was brought suffering.

'what? Only two guards? Soul society must be incredibly stupid.'

Before she could comprehend what exactly was happening the guard nearest her had his arm blown clear off.

Automatically she summoned her Tri-link shield over him.

'please! please stop! It's me you want to talk to right?' his cold reply was ripping the other arm clear off the other standing man.

'Ayame!' she screeched, extending her time reversing abilities to the other man.

'come with me girl. You will be silent, the only words you will speak are 'hai'. Any other answer will result in the quick termination of your nakama (friends closer then friends). If you defy me, you will have killed all that you hold dear. There are no questions, there is no escape. I give you orders not suggestions.'

She stood there. Once again she was causing problems. She was nothing being used for bait. She couldn't even fight for herself. She was a problem.

'Aizen-sama has need of your abilities, come with me'

'_take this bracelet..noone will see you..say farewell to ONE person and one only.'_

That was what he'd said. She wondered finally she had the power to protect her friends, atlast she had what she wanted. But she felt so empty. And only one person to say goodbye to..forever. only one.

-)+(-

Even with the two days with Shirosaki, he didn't feel any stronger! He hadn't focused on skills or power. He hadn't gotten anything that could help him now. He still could only hold onto the mask for a mere ten or fifteen seconds, and that time had run out in the very beginning with Grimmjow. He couldn't gather enough power behind it, and he couldn't keep his own reiatsu from burning away at the spirit particles. There was a threaded fountain of power behind the mask, he was drawing too much from it though, and the bone would become brittle and shatter. If only he could control- 'oh fu-' he was falling, the blue arrancar had struck him across the chest. Bleeding..falling..he could feel all the efforts from before smothering him, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to '_move..move move move, dammit king move, he's right there!'_ that voice kept getting louder each time, now it was as if he were speaking quietly from across a room, but he could tell from the tone that he was screaming. Screaming for him to move! He picked his fallen sword up to his right to block Grimmjow's blade. He couldn't even tell what the words were that were spilling from his mouth..something about hits..who knew.

Then he remembered something useful he'd learned from that hollow. It depended on him whether he could use it or not. _Focus.._focus_..gather the threads of reiatsu.._

He could see them forming, the ribbons compressing into threads and weaving around his hand, turning a dark black with red tinge, like a compact version of GetsugaTenshou wrapped around his hand. He poured all the energy he had left into that fist, pulled back then punched Grimmjow right in the jaw releasing it.

They both flew backwards from the shockwave, Grimmjow tumbling with the jaw covered mask blown right off, and Ichigo nearly unconscious.

He was on the ground now he tried calling on the mask again, but it wouldn't form. The particles he drew from himself were too weak, he was draining himself, they burned off from his own atmosphere. Inside him he felt something pushing at his surface something that was trying to escape almost. It must've been his hollow..

Shirosaki was desperately trying to break through king. He was just such a small piece though…he gathered all the force that was inside the world he was locked in and all the will power he had to push forward. King was so weak now that all of a sudden he was yanked out and placed in the body.

'for once..'

He felt rather proud that the little bit of what he'd taught king had come into play. The dust settled, and he saw Ichigo's opponent picking himself up.

Grimmjow immediately sensed the difference in power now. This was so much more sinister-like. It was certainly hollow's, rather similar to his own pressure, but different in a bad way for him. It was incredible.

The body he was in control of was so weakened _'King, how could ya get yerself bloodied up like this? What the hell's wrong with ya?' _

The sonido he went for was half the normal speed, the strength of his fisted ceros wasn't nearly as much as normal. It was still a great deal, and clearly enough to keep up with this blue haired man, but it was disappointing to know king's body was so weak.

Grimmjow was coming at him with his one handed sword up, and a cero out of his palm, directing it down the blade. To Shiro, everything seemed a bit slow. He could see the cero-ed blade clearly, and was easily able to counter it with a high energy getsuga, but king's flow was giving out, draining itself. He was distracted by the weakness of king, and the cocky turquoise man saw his chance, getting a running start, he knee-kicked the orange-haired yellow-eyed man right in the gut, sending him into the nearest building. Wide grin back in place he stepped over to this powerful being. Bad move.

Shiro did not forgive easily. He grabbed this asshole's ankle and twisted it all the way around till he heard it crack and an agonized scream. He stabbed zangetsu into the front down man's back twisting it in good.

'..no..' he simply muttered before picking all the spirit particles in the air, from the cero, sucking it dry, then pooling every atom into one single fist sized attack. It hit its target square on tearing half way through the arrancar's hip, blood spurting like a fountain, bones cracking.

Shirosaki's laugh was cut short by the feeling of king coming to.

'damn..fun's over..'the yellow and black slid away, and the deadly white aura dissipated.

Ichigo looked down at the beaten bloody arrancar. Shirosaki-was truly amazing. Devastatingly amazing.

'you'll pay for that 'un brat!' the wounded man yelled. He began slashing blindly, sending cero after cero and cutting at the teen's ankles.

Ichigo, who had the absolute worst dodging skills ever, caught almost every randomly fired cero..

' _dochde?how is he still getting' us if he ain't even aiming? Fuckin' dammit Ichigo!'_

He was back where he started now. Even though his opponent was on the ground, he was wounded too now. '_baka baka baka baka!_' he kept repeating like a chant.

He heard Rukia come up, 'Tsugi no Mai, Sode no Shirayuki' the ice column engulfing the cero-making man.

The ice broke, the shards like glass. The closest target to Grimmjow was the shinigami bitch who'd tried to freeze him, like that could stop him even half dead!

Brown eyes widened, and he threw his heavily bleeding body in front of the cero. Exhaustion took over, Ichigo was no more for now. His body was beaten, and shut itself down, in desperate need of revival, but not dead.

-)+(-

She'd left a note on the table in her small room. That should be enough. There were small tear drops down the page, but what did it matter? What did anything matter.

There were so many people to have said goodbye to, but there were only two that truly mattered, Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan. She anted most to apologize to Rukia for being so weak and helpless, even after all the help she'd been given. But she knew about Ichigo's injuries. He needed her now, to fix him up. For once she was actually needed by him, so she would go to him. No matter how much she wanted to see Rukia one last time, to have her face in her heart. Now she could have Kurosaki-kun's face in her eyes, his cute face, and deep eyes, and maybe she'd touch his spiky hair, just to know and remember what first love feels like..

-)+(-

After that skill-less idiot had been shot full of ceros, his soul form had ended up in his mind asleep at Shirosaki's feet.

'ya hopeless dumbass..ya almost won! I'd gotten ya so far!' he poked the orange-head with his sandaled toe. Oddly he missed the tight jeans he'd gotten used to.

Looking through king's body's senses he could tell that they'd ended up in Ichigo's room, it was night outside, and there was a flutter in the curtains by the…_bed..yea_..

He felt the reiatsu of one of the king's 'nakama'. She was the one who reversed injuries, and set up shields, with the same color hair as King and the stretched out shirts.

'what the hell's she doin' in King's space?' she was rambling on about something, and getting closer to the asleep teen's face. She'd grabbed his hand and kept getting closer..

'fuckin' bitch, I'll shred 'er ta pieces, what the hell's she doin'?'

'_what the fuck am _I_ doin'? why do I give a damn how close anyone gets ta King?..he's jus'..'_

It was almost possible to see the color of anger burning around the irate hollow. There weren't really words to describe this odd sensation. He was only possessive of Ichigo because..he wanted the body…it burned when that woman was close because…she was annoying…that was the same reason he wanted to rip her to shreds too. And the only reason he kept edging closer to King's spirit form growling was because…_uhh.._

Whatever the reason it didn't matter, he sent waves of hate at this intruder, _she will NOT touch my- the King.'_

Be it a miracle for shiro, will power or her own incompetence she didn't kiss him, only cried all over his face. Before she left though, she did him a favor. She healed King's body, restoring it to its full potential. Then slipped out the curtain whispering a dull 'goodbye, Kurosaki-kun..'

'that's right, ya better run bitch!'

What was making him so freakish? He'd always felt the impulse to kill, but this girl..he just wanted her dead more then anything!..well almost anything.

Hollows felt instincts..he had few to no emotions. But there was one instinct he felt incredibly strong besides his will to fight and thirst for battle. He felt a want..a need for something, but what that something was he didn't know..but there was something..more then those instincts..something deeper..scarier..

-)+(-

It'd taken till the morning till Ichigo could go back to his body. His flesh had been returned to normal, but his spirit power and energy needed to rest to be replenished before he could go back.

-)+(-

It was storming so badly. There was frozen white rain falling, and the wind was unbelievable. Shirosaki was kinda glad he hadn't pissed King of this bad before…

When it got this bad he agreed with zangetsu. Rain sucks. Some of the frozen rain had broken the glass of the buildings, they were flooding and there was no where to go to get away from the rain.

From what he could tell one of King's friends had disappeared or something..murdered or betrayal or kidnapped, eh who the fuck knew..the wind was so bad that he couldn't even spin his damn top! He waited till after Ichigo had gotten home, after Ichigo'd gone to Urahara's with his mind made up.

He could tell that, although he'd made the decision to go after 't_hat goddamn' _girl, he wasn't sure who he was doing it fo, whether for that girl, his friends himself or all of it combined..and maybe to be defiant towards Soul Society.

Whatever it was Shiro only wanted to keep King's soul alive, he wanted to kick as much ass as possible. He could care less about whose ass it was, just blood and screaming.

As soon as Ichigo was in his room, he began drawing him in. he didn't have to pull too hard though, Ichigo was already pushing himself, he _wanted_ to come..

King's face had a determination he'd never seen before. It was hard and set with defiance tracing its edge. He looked like he wanted to kill something, or hit it repeatedly with a rock. _'are you really this upset..over _her_?'_

'let's just get this over with, damn hollow..' he sadi in a toneless voice.

Shirosaki did not at all like the way his King was acting, _'who the hell's he think he is? '_

'if ya don' wanna be here ya pussy, then getcha damn ass out, poor lil useless King couldn't protect that damn big titted bitch oh woe is he..it gets old King. Make yer self useful' sure King could be sad, sure he could mope, and sure he wanted that sad and pained look off Ichigo, and this was how he'd fix it. Replace all that sadness with anger and hate to fuel his battle, to sharpen his blade, to make him _want_ to kill rip and shred. If provoking words did it then he'd do it, sympathy be damned!

When the orange haired royally pissed teen looked up, he wondered if he'd gone too far. The look in his eyes was pure concentrated hatred.

'_why does this woman fuel you so?..would you fight for me like this? I want to give you that look in your eye.'_

Ichigo bared his teeth and his eyes slanted even more. No more fake smiles, he could let loose, and the taunting was enough to power him up. The fist ceros were easy. He didn't even have to think about it, they just came to him automatically. He fired them off two at a time using shunpo to came at the hollow from both sides.

Shiro easily dodged. Although anger gave him the will to fight, and obviously he understood this move, they were still weak yet, he could easily disintegrate each one with a single finger.

'you..hollow..bastard..' left, right, left, 'don't talk about people that way..'

'hai, hai, keep comin' King, what makes you angry? What gives you the will to fight, what makes you want to kill?, would you kill someone if that girl was killed? Would you kill then?' his answer was an explosion big enough to take out two and a half buildings.

'yanno, yer only destroyin' yer own spiritual energy fer each buildin' ya demolish'.

That didn't stop him he'd always been a bit self destructive. He kept blindly attacking till he ran out of steam, and was covered in sweat.

'well, now that ya've gotten a hang o' that technique..' the hollow said stepping forward and rolling his eyes, ' ya should learn how ta store yer own pressure. Yer like a leaky faucet wi' all that energy runnin' out o' ya. Ya tire yer self out in a fight by makin' yerself make more and more cuz ya can't hold onto it. Ya keep doin that and when a real nasty ass fight comes along ya'll destroy yerself.'

'..well..how do I do that? You had to show me the other me how to do this..'

'there's really nothin' ta see, ya just suck it up..uh..ya can pull them spirit ribbons 'round yer metaphysical form of reiatsu as a barrier I guess..' Shiro scratched the back of his head confusedly and stepped towards King, who didn't tense up at the hollow's approach.

'oh that sounds so simple, I'll get right on that' actually it did sound easy, but he'd never ever been good at holding his reiatsu. Hell, when he died and became a real shinigami he doubted he'd be able to perform a simple kidou spell.

'oi, hold on King' shiro closed his eyes and got up right next to Ichigo, he had complete control over his own spiritual pressure. He pressed his around Ichigo, pushing all of the shinigami's pressure into the little pocket forming around the orange-head.

'can ya feel tha'? s'like a pocke' of reiatsu formin' 'round ya..if ya can stabilize it on yer own, and hold it there like that withou' me help then yer good…'

Ichigo nodded, and Shiro pulled back. Ichigo's reiatsu flared out violently before he could reign it in. gradually he could draw most of his energy in, and used some of the particles to make a barrier around himself like Shiro'd said. It felt a lot like he was smothering himself but he felt a lot less drained then he normally was. A lot of pressure was building up at the edges though, and when he formed the fist cero it was ten times more powerful then the ones from before. It sounded like a rocket taking off and looked like a black and red flaming hurricane had gone off.

Ichigo had a pleased shock on his face _that..was awsome_

Shiro couldn't deny the fact that he was immensely impressed. It'd taken him a good week to get one that big, but that was because he'd been perfecting it of course.

'aiight..now then thatcha got that 'un down, you should let that barrier down. if yer spirit energy gets blocked up like tha' when ya finally release it ya can' control it. When yer in a fight, an getting' yer ass kicked draw in the spirit particles from the surroundin' air, or even from yer opponent. When ya feel yaself full to the breakin' point then yer at tha mos' powerful ta release. Also yanno if ya can manage to get it tha' far ya can materialize bits o' spirit power into a solid form and use it ta dodge. But only weaklin's dodge King, tha's why I'm tellin' YOU'

Completely ignoring the jibe at his pride, he was in awe. His hollow was so battle smart, to think of all the things you could do..

'Shiro…you amaze me.. I'd've never thought you could do this with spirit energy'

'_Shiro?..'_

'uh..what's up with th' nickname King?'

'oh..sorry? …Shirosaki's a mouthful-..uh it just..i dunno sorry?' he said cocking his head to the side.

The hollow was thrown off by the way King was fidgeting. Yes, fidgeting, he was wringing his fingers. That's fidgeting.

Ichigo had NOT meant to use the nickname he was just..surprised that _shir-shiroSAKI was so..smart?.. wasn't.._

'King, yer starin' off again..should I call ya King princess? Cuz o' Orihime..princess..and 'er habit of daydreamin'? ne?' he thoroughly explained his joke.

'_okay..forget the smart part.._

'…uh' for some reason the closeness of his hollow was making him tense…but not for the reason it use to be. He wasn't afraid of being devoured anymore...it was something way more terrifying..but he refused to know what it was.

'I…I think I'm good- done for the day..'

Shiro was not ready for Ichigo to leave yet. He was starting to have fun. This whole thing had been the highlight of the boring day. He wanted King to destroy more stuff, he wanted to_ 'destroy stuff with King!_'

But instead he watched him leave. It was cold and empty and wet in this world without King to break the monotony of everything.

And here come the feelings! Oh how horribly terrifying those can be!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch-6

Orihime knew she'd been a nuisance to everyone. Now she was doing something. She'd protected her _nakama_ from swift deaths, and she'd ridded them of her. Now that she was in Hueco Mundo, she didn't have a purpose for her friends anymore. So now she could die knowing she'd helped them.

Ulquiorra led the girl down the hall, their steps echoing on the stone. When they reached the tower she was supposed to stay in he followed in after her.

'Aizen-sama has ordered me to stay with and watch you to prevent your escape.' The words didn't seem to reach her ears. It wasn't a complete lie though, he'd asked him to watch her, to keep her from leaving or dying but he'd never said he had to stay in the room with her.

Ulquiorra was finding his will though. He didn't want to leave this person, as everyone he'd known had abandoned him…

He wanted to stay. It was a strange ripping feeling in him. H was not intrigued at all, he was simply drawn to this-this weak, smiling, sniveling, beautiful, disgustingly human girl.

_Though she wasn't smiling anymore,_ he mused. She had dragged herself over to a corner and sat down with her knees as close to her body as she could bring them. Her head was hung low, and the happiness gone from her face. She closed her eyes and slumped forward.

Ulquiorra felt her pressure flare and drop. It was warm and orange colored and smelled of honey, it was a healing type reiatsu and easy to sense. It faded, and from just feeling the bit of energy left he could tell what she was doing.

She was willing herself away, she'd resigned herself to die and was trying to use the tiny bit of will power she had to kill herself.

He walked towards the girl and placed his hand around her thin neck, raising her out of her fetal position and to her feet.

'oma, woman, do not continue with what you are doing. You are no longer yours to control. When you agreed to save your friends, you gave your power to Aizen-sama. To use your power you need to be alive. You are no longer your own person. Everything you are is Aizen-sama's. you've no right to take that body and soul away. Besides..why would you do that, what purpose would it serve? You'd be even more worthless then.'

He was squeezing so tightly she couldn't breathe. Not even he had the right to kill this girl…yet, so he released his grip.

She bit her lip in a confused, but most alluring way.

'I-I never had a purpose, I've only been the problem, now I'm even worse a problem. But I could keep my friends alive, and protect them by doing this. My heart is with my friends, so my soul is happy' she said in a sad voice that couldn't belong to the Prozac-ed Orihime.

'this heart you speak of…is it anything more then the vital organ that keeps you alive?' he slid his hand down her neck over her chest,_ 'the chest she has in abundance_'..'if I ripped open your puny body, to hold it in my hand would there be anything more then blood?'

The words he spoke didn't affect her the way they should've. She was looking at this man, through his eyes. The eyes he had spoke so much more then the empty voice. They were filled with so many dark emotions and traumas, it was no wonder he had the green tear tracks permanently on his face.

'woman, this soul you say is happy', he ran his hand down over her stomach and pressed his hand, 'if a shredded your torso open would I see anything other then your rapidly collapsing lungs trying to get oxygen to a dying body?'

'th-the things you say are so morbid…but no..you wouldn't..I guess..you would need a soul in your own core to see another's'. her stutters weren't because she was afraid or tense, she was nervous…but not because of the life threatening situation.

'woman, do you fear me? You should. I am the embodiment of empty nothingness, to you, so full of your happiness and fulfillment, I should be what you are most afraid of, not what you are most intrigued by.'

He'd lost control over his mouth. She couldn't be intrigued by him no matter how much her soul and heart musings and all her happy golden-ness so mystified him. No, he was not interested in humans. Merely this above-average human. She was unique in ways of being the only like her.

No that was enough. He retracted his hand from the quivering girl and returned to his post by the entrance to the tower.

Noone had really touched Orihime, deep questions like that, nor the actual touches. She wasn't sure how they made her feel. She'd only ever wanted one person to do that at first, but then he'd never shown interest. Then that one night on the roof with Rukia-chan had changed her feelings. She'd only ever wanted one of those two people.

But now she was utterly confused.

-)+(-

The captains in soul society had all decided who would do what. Half would be in the Winter War fighting against the arrancar, and the other half, the fight happy half, plus one stiff, would start the fighting sooner in going to Hueco Mundo to get Inoue Orihime.

Kenpachi was all pumped and actually bugging the other captains about when they could go and 'bathe in blood'. In fact you could almost _see_ his 'excitement under his captains robes. Yachiru was being her curious and annoying self, pointing it out to all who could see.

-)+(-

Shirosaki was annoyed. Beyond annoyed really, more like royally pissed and annoyed. For one it was a fucking_ monsoon_ in this goddamn world and for some fucking reason he couldn't tap into the link he thought had been strengthening.

'_when I see that red-haired asshole I'm going to beat the-_' more miniature tornadoes starting whirling loudly. _'and somehow that old man can sit on his frickin pole without being blown away..'_

_The ceiling is so interesting, all the dimples in the paint._ Ichigo was ignoring the obvious. _There was no way-that was _himself_..why..?_

That hollow was everything evil about himself mixed into one being that was identical to himself. He didn't even like _himself_ that much, so why would he feel that way about evil hollow and himself?

He hated himself for being so weak. He was protected again and one of his friends could be _dead_ because of him…but Shiro was so strong, he was the most powerful person he knew, he could probably kill Kenpachi with one hand.

He was also the one that was _helping_ him to become stronger.

So not only was _he_ strong, but Shiro was helping him to become what he wanted to be, what he needed to be.

'_maybe..-'_

'ichi-nii!, if you don't come down here now, you'll be late!'

Right..okay then..

He grabbed his pile of homework, hopefully all right, and a piece of day old toast from his desk before slamming the door.

School was over now, and he was going home, trying to get himself in check before facing his hollow again. He needed to bury this deep, hide it away so not even himself could find it-

'ICHIGO!, I know'

Who was-

'Ichigo, where is she? You have to know. She's gone, away. She's disappeared. I know you know!'

_Tatsuki.._

'Ichigo, I've seen that weird black robe you wear when no one can see you, I've seen those monsters you kill with that huge black katana…where is Orihime?'

She had the front of his shirt in her fist and tears in her eyes. She was whisper screaming through clenched teeth.

'..I-..I don't know.' He lied bluntly.

'yes, you have to Ichigo, I need to know she's okay. I LOVE her, I-she has to be okay..she can't have just gone an-' she was staring off and her grip had loosened.

'_that is..alot'_

'Tatsuki..i don't know what to say..but..I don't know if I _can_ do anything..but-'

'dammit Ichigo you better bring her back.. she had her fists closed so tight they were bleeding but she squeezed them together harder. Then she turned and left.

Back in his room again after the slightly uneventful day he was trying to get to his head on his own._ 'sink into yourself..draw yourself in.._

'oi, Ichigo-kuuun! Hello!'

He spun on his heel and looked at the opened window and the lampshade hat that belonged to hat-n-clogs.

'..hey Urahara…whaat are you doing in my window?'

'well Kurosaki-san, I've found a way to Hueco Mundo like you asked! Actually I'd been working on opening a Garganta long before you approached m-'

He ignored the rambling of the proud shop-keeper.

'well okay, let's get goin' then!'

'uh- ah- uh Kurosaki-san, it won't be ready to open until tomorrow morning-well later today anyway- '

'then why are you in my window?'

'well I thought you'd wanna know, and anyway Kurosaki-san it'd be better to get an early start, so you need to come stay at my shop to be ready to enter Hueco Mundo as soon as possible!, let's go!'

'uh..fw-oi! I _can_ walk yanno! I don't need you to drag me!'

He was half dragged half carried by the exceedingly annoying older man anyways.

-)+(-

Why couldn't he see what King was hiding? He could know everything about King, why he was fighting who he was talking to, and that currently he was in the Urahara shop staring down Renji and Rukia who had both managed to get away from Seretei.

All except for what he'd been thinking for ten minutes that day. And yes, that bothered him. He wanted to know everything that King was thinking.

Even though the monsoon and little tornadoes had lightened up when that thought was locked away he'd go through more hours of internal storms to know what it was.

'_what are you hiding, why do you feel need to hide from me?_'

Around one in the morning when the rest of the people in the little shop had gone to sleep, when Ichigo should've also been resting up for the day they had tomorrow, Shirosaki dragged the unsurprisingly resistant King into his world.

'King whether or not ya trust me ya still asked me ta teach ya, and yanno what, I damn well will. So.'

'..eh..huh? but I'm tired…'

'shall I dump water on ya?'

That woke him up.

'okay kay…what are we doing tonight..according to Urahara, we're going into that damn place tomorrow…do you think we can still do this while I'm around other people? Ishida, Renji, Rukia and Sado would all notice..-something eventually..what if doing this makes me do weird things in my sleep? They'll all-'

'shaddup King. You wanna save that girl? Ya wanna get stronger? Ya gotta do this then. Deal with it. Jus' tell 'em yer..uh..havin' nightmares..hehehe' shiro stuck his tongue out.

the teen grumbled something abut better excuses but looked ahead at Shirosaki for what to do next.

'aiight..hmm..you should talk to Zangetsu..actually..you should both fight against eachother to evaluate and learn more 'bout how ya fight. I admit y've come a long ways from when we first met, but ya should collaborate more with yer Zanpakutou. He don't necessarily need as much help as _you_ do but if yer gonna begoin' through lots like ya will be then ya should talk more. But not now. now, let's do som'n else.

Ichigo had gotten partly lost in listening to his hollow. His slang words and talking fast not to mention his use of big words then poor grammar had somewhat confused him…but he got that he should spend more time with Zangetsu.

'okay King. I'm gonna cover yer eyes and yer gonna find me by tryin' ta sense my spirit pressure, ya can't see me but ya'll have ta fight me and defend yerself…it's like a deadly seek-and-hide game!'

'..you mean hide-n-seek?'

'…whatever..'

Ichigo was not fond of being blind-folded and attacked, especially with his poor reiatsu sensing self.

Little alarm bells went off when the pale one stepped forward and reached for his waist.

'oi, hey what are you doing to-'

'I'm not doin' nothin' bad, yeesh King..'

Double negative..bad bad bad..but the look on his counterpart's face wasn't devious but he found himself hard to restrain when he took the tie from around his hips.

Shiro tied the material around Ichigo's head to cover his eyes, taking a longer time then needed to secure a knot. King's hair was so…pretty. It was an enticing color, and it smelled good. Not stupid and fruity, it wasn't a distinguished scent, all he knew was that it smelled good and he could lose himself in it. Unknowingly his eyes had closed and he'd leaned forward a little so that they were touching back to chest.

'uh..Shiro, you're..uh a little heavy, hey..!'

Shirosaki snapped right out of it, grateful that his pale skin couldn't turn colors.

'right..uh..okay…well..-' he darted off behind one of the buildings, 'FIND ME!'

Shiro was stepping above the floor so that he wouldn't have echoing footsteps, he was racing up the side of one, and into one of the windows. He doubted Ichigo would be able to do this. He'd never been good at it, although he had been really quick to learn. He pulled in all his reiatsu leaving only a thin trail directly to him.

Ichigo could feel when the hollow ran off, and when he sucked up his energy. Before it had felt cozy, like a smothering blanket that covered the whole area, but now it was bare and empty.

He sent out a little of his own particles to fill the void and keep his balance. His black reiatsu seeped everywhere and enveloped itself around a ribbon of different spirit pressure…he'd found the trail!

He sent his reiatsu along it, smothering it along the way. When he finally found Shiro, he felt about three buildings away. He shunpo-ed there, sticking his arms out for balance and so he wouldn't crash into a wall.

As he approached he felt Shiro pulling in reiatsu ribbons, forming an attack. Ichigo waited till he'd fired off a cero to dodge, and re-direct one. It missed its target and made an explosion noise.

'_damn, missed.._'

Shiro grinned widely like a feral cat and sprang forward shooting off small and powerless blasts. They wouldn't do much but distract King.

Each little blast triggered Ichigo's _'reiatsu radar' _and he was able to avoid each one with flash step. He fired off two medium sized ones of him own and managed to singe Shiro's white shihakashu, well more like set the edge of it on fire…

'lucky shot kid..' he jumped back to level ground behind Ichigo to untie the obi sash from around his face. He held his breath as not to _tempt_ himself again.

'uhm.. Shiro, your pants are smoking..' he looked down and noticed that yes, yes they were on fire..was he going to take them off? No, no he wasn't.

'why yes, yes they are King.'

'..is there any water here?'

'only when you make it rain..or like earlier today monsoons and tornadoes..'

Completely ignoring the jibe about the weather Ichigo pointed to the pond at the sidewalk that was there when he'd first come to his inner world.

'what about that? C'mon we don't need you without pants..' _actually_, Ichigo thought_..that might not be so bad- bad, bad Ichigo, quit thinking!' _

'if ya insist King…' he made a diving like motion and fell downward into the little waterway.

'I just meant to stop the smoking..not go swimming you idiot…'

'aww..but Kiiiiing, this is fun! Yanno I've never thought o' som'n like this ta stall me boredom..'

He only rolled his eyes. His hollow was now soaking wet and had his hair dripping in his face..it was kind of-_don't say it don't even think it!..that hollow is NOT…kawaii.. cute'_

Then something smacked him in the face and he heard that high pitched laugh, _that damn hollow _splashed_ me…grfd…goddamn frickin.._' 'son of a bitch!'

That was it, he ran –splashed- after his hollow and started throwing water at every surface of the already soaked white teen he could. In the end though he was the one who ended up getting the most drenched.

'_King is so…what is that word…attractive? he's hot when he's angry and wet..'_ he turned his head side to side as if to ask who said that, 'cuz surely he didn't. luckily for him though, he hadn't said that out loud. Out of nowhere he felt something tugging at him. He remembered about the thoughts that King was hiding. What if King really did hate him? What if King was only doing this so he could beat him farther down?

' Ichigo, were ya thinkin' of before? Yer hiding something. I don't expect ya ta trust me, but ta go ta such lengths ta prevent me from seein' it must be good.' He said wriggling his eyebrows. The now distressed teen turned a pinkish color, which only intrigued Shiro that much more.

He may be a hollow but he could guess about other people's emotions. He had a few emotions to his knowledge. Because of the hollowfication of a shinigami who was human, he was a mix of human, shinigami, and mostly hollow. He could recognize the basic emotions of instinct because of his hollow-ness, but because he'd never been out of this world he'd never had a chance to actually experience complex more human like emotion qualities.

He knew that King blushing was embarrassment, so whatever this thought had been about it wasn't something necessarily bad, so why should he have to hide it? Unless it was about him…

'um..I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about..heh..heh..'

he kept looking at the sky, the buildings, anything but Shiro's face.

'eh, whatever ya say King. Ya should go now, yer people'll be wakin' up soon.'

Ichigo picked himself up out of the water and shook his head like a wet dog would. The shinigami robe started to fade, but Shirosaki wasn't surprised anymore by the tight red pants and 'nice vibe' shirt.

'tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day..'

'oau, yeah. Bye Ichigo.'

-)+(-

Zangetsu stood atop his pole. He was the all knowing one of this soul. The soul was rapidly changing. Because the whole, the bigger piece was no longer suppressing the part, the smaller piece was growing. The entire soul was becoming an even bigger more powerful whole, it was the size of two whole souls with the same increased power and energy level combined into one, creating a huge undivided being.

He smiled to himself, unseen under his long face-covering hair.

* * *

wow..the end part was awkward with the shiro and ichigo thing. i'm trying to think of a more realistic way of getting them together..it's frustrating though because i'm trying to merge my ideas with the manga...ack! oh well i'll figure it out..

and also this is as far as ive gotten written down. the rest is all stored in my head. but i wont be around a computer for TWO WHOLE FUCKING WEEKS. which sucks shiro. SO...idk


	7. Chapter 7

Ch-7

I love the game robot unicorn attack on adultswim! I played it till 3am..when I should've been typing..i love the song always by erasure..i found a techno remix :D

;'.'.'insanity is only a label for those who lack what ails the boring rest of us,',',';

He had to say something to Shiro at some point. If he kept it in too long it would fester and distract him. First though he had to straighten things out with himself.

He still had a good few hours before everyone else (Rukia, Renji, Sado, and Ishida) woke up. A few hours to think and deal with these emotions, he wasn't even a girl, and he was still all emotional like this!

He wondered why he would like someone like that. Yes he's making him what he wants, but what else was there then gratitude?

'well…he was gifted, obviously, he didn't seem to care much about anything, stoic like himself,and speaking of himself, they were exactly alike in looks.._'how narcissistic..' _and Shiro was strong. He stood strong in fights, he could…be _his_ protector, he would have someone he could depend on, someone who wouldn't expect too much of him, who might even be un-expectant of his skill. Someone who knew him..just as good if not better then he himself.'

'_..fine I'll say it to myself. I lov-like Shirosaki, my demon. My better half.'_

He traced his fingers along his cheeks, the heat radiating out.

'_I don't think facing him will make this any better.._'

-)+(-

\_'King, ya moron.' _So that was what King had been burying so deep before. No wonder his face had displayed an embarrassed emotion when asked about it. _'obviously King forgot about the whole SHARING a fuckin' mind ordeal that he's so worried 'bout b'fore'_

This was different. These weren't the base emotions that he had experience with. When had he ever had an opportunity to love? He'd been given a chance to show dominance, the instinct to rule, the chance to fight, the instinct for power and survival. The only emotions those invoked were possessiveness, anger, insanity, and bloodlust.

But- the possessiveness had been over King. All the emotions he'd ever had were for King, the will to at first destroy him, then protect him, provide him with power…and once, jealousy, for that girl had got to- to touch King, even if he'd been unaware of it the entire time. And attraction! He'd taken notice of King's body, not just its form and ability but at the tan skin that stretched like a canvas over the slender muscles. _'canvas I want to mark_..'

'…where the hell'd that come from? What the hell's wrong with meh?'

Now King had him worrying about his sanity- or rather…his lack of it.

He was pretty much confused, _'another one of these damn _emotions_ that damn King makes me experience!'_ he wasn't sure of anything, which is not fun for someone who's used to having the upper hand and being the powerful one in the situation. The only thing he knew at this point was that the next meeting with King would be awkward.

'another fuckin' feelin'!' he exclaimed angrily.

-)+(-

The past few days, it had been monotony. No greetings or words were exchanged; he simply brought he food and kept guard. The only thing that'd been said, only words exchanged was that one conversation about the ripping of body parts and seeing of hearts and souls.

She wasn't so sure if she wanted another conversation though, but then again she wanted any contact she could get.

he didn't want to speak to her, yet what he wanted most was a conversation. He had taken notice of her dulling eyes, from the shiny sky silver, to their dull flat grey. Her hair had lost its luster, and her smile had long since disappeared. Strangely…he yearned to fix that, to see the haunting smile again. When her face was lit up she could smile enough for the world. Even though he, the stoic and depressing Ulquiorra would never display any emotion, nor the twitch of a lip.

'woman, you are sad.' Now that he'd firmly grasped and stated the obvious,

'why?'. That answer was easy, because she didn't-

'because I am alone.'

Exactly. That conversation was about as meaningful as wearing sunglasses at night, ultimately pointless.

'Ulquiorra-san, why do you care?' that questioned surprised him, not that he showed it.

Why _did_ he care?

'that is none of your concern. I am merely fulfilling the duties with which Aizen-sama entrusted to me.'

'_lies..'_

-)+(-

Rukia stayed awake that whole night. She couldn't sleep. She listened to the whispers of Ichigo to himself. Some nonsense about something called 'shiro'. She listened to Renji's obnoxious snores. She stared at the sky-like ceiling. She _would_ bring back Orihime. That conversation, or rather the actions that might've _'would've_' she corrected herself, taken place, they _have to happen_ she realized it now. obviously this wasn't the normal for shinigami. They didn't have time to waste on emotions other then pride and protection. Love was for the humans, but she doubted that even this was normal for that.

She wouldn't lose this. She'd already given up on the substitute shinigami she created, Renji was so far away, back to the days in Rukongai…

She sighed, '_I am so hopeless..ahh..'_

-)+(-

When the artificial sun had risen in the sky under the Urahara sweet shop and the sleep had been wiped from everyone's eyes (except the insomniac Rukia), the Garganta was ripe, and ready to rip a black hole in time and space to the Hollow dimention.

'alrighty then! Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san, Uryu-kun Sado-kun, I, using my advanced technology and intelligence have figured a way into Hueco Mundo! It's the same path the Espada use to travel to our own Karakura Town. It is called'-dramatic pause-' the Gargantua. There's no time, space or matter in existence in these passage ways, so you have to create your own path to the exit by solidifying spiritual particles. This should be no problem for anyone!' he said with sardonic enthusiasm, eyeing Ichigo teasingly.

The vibrant haired boy felt a pang of guilt at not telling his family that he would be leaving again. What if it was the last they ever heard from him? He felt so awful at the thought of making Yuzu or eve Karin cry.

'Ura-Urahara, would you…make up an excuse for my family? Just tell 'em not to worry or anything…'

The shop keeper nodded solemnly, his jaw grimly set. The sandy blonde ex-captain was perched in his sandals on the two beams protruding from the rocky terrain. He tapped his walking stock/zanpakutou against them and a lightening-like light flashed between them forming an ellipse that expanded into the shape of an eye filled with black and grey smoke.

Ishida was the first to leap through, making a thin, straight, blue pathway which Sado tailed him on.

Then Rukia and Renji jumped through, and orangey crimson colored step glowed under them.

Ichigo was last sparing a final glance behind him before he landed on the other side of the unstable rip. When his feet fell a dark blackish purple reiatsu trail swirled wildly around him, like a flame. It fluxuated and went from black to a bloody purple with each step.

'_well…I've improved with this stuff…'_ a proud smirk jerked the corner of his mouth, while he sprinted across his path.

'_an' who taughtcha ta control ya spirit particles? Eh?'_

'_the almighty Shirosaki?...'_

'_ay, I did. Now King I have a question fer ya. Ya're talkin' ta me now, ain't? and s'cuz of som'n ya were thinkin' bout and I answered…well think, King, no matter how much steam that makes. What does this mean?'_

'_err..it means…that..you can…talk to me?'_

'_it means, dumbass, that our *psychic link* has been restored. Which means I can hear ya thoughts now and ya can hear me without me yellin' atcha. Now think King.'_

..hear..thoughts..thinking..last night..thoughts..

His stride faltered and he almost fell when he stopped focusing on making a reiatsu path. The smile on his face was completely gone. Now he resembled a lime, his face twisted in a sour expression and tinted a sick green color.

'_..shit'_

'_I didn't know *feelings* could make you change different colors!' _the hollow said excitedly, almost reminding the strawberry-lime of a little kid.

'_now where is the nearest pit I can sink myself into..'_

'_King, yer gonna crash into tha midget bitch and pineapple head, lookout..'_

He narrowly avoided a head-back collision with their paths. Walking on the pathway was a bit like ice-skating, your feet stayed flay against the surface and you slid them back and forth to spread it out.

'_it would be a lot less incriminating and humiliating to…discuss this later..'_

'_what's there to *discuss* King? You are smitten with me' _for the only time in their lives, Shiro was accent-less and Ichigo wanted to laugh and puke at the same time.

'_smitten? Which one of Rukia's *modern* mangas have you been reading? And I so am not!'_

'_you lov-like me, King. I am irresistible. King do ya think I'm _stroooong_?, am I _yer_ protector?', _he teased_. _That pissed the redhead off.

'I cant beli-no wait I can so..' he sealed his mouth when he saw Ishida shoot him a bemused look. But that goddamn hollow was mocking his emotions! His eyes burned.

'_fuck off'_

'_I's only kiddin' King-y'_

'…'

'_King, Ichigo, being a mix of a human and a hollow, I 'ave basic instinctual feelings. Fer one I do feel protective of ya, yer the on'y thing b'sides killin' 'n; fightin' that I have any feelin's towards. You make me angry and pissed off at yer stubbornness. Ya feel almos' like an equal in our battle strength now, ya gamma som'n ta break the sameness 'n' boredom of tha' place. Ya make it less bad in that place. And it gets so horrible in here when ya leave. Like there's nothin' anymore.'_

'_..so..you're *attached* to me too?'_

Shiro glanced around nervously, expecting the world to send something to laugh at him and his foolishness – he really was paranoid..-

' '_n' now ya makin' meh nerv-I mean I am fearless..yeah..seems so King.'_

He couldn't help the genuine smile and blush that rose to his face.'

'seems so' he spoke aloud.

-)+(-

When they finally reached the other end of the Garganta tunnel they were thrown out and all landed in a heap, getting sand _everywhere…_

This whole place, the realm of the hollows looked like a wasteland of white sand and gray trees.

When they got their bearings and looked around, they realized they were all sprawled over the edge of what appeared to be a bowl of sand. There were miniature sand storms all around the edge. Leering over it was a monster sized hollow made of sand, yelling hoarsely about the great 'Lunuganga-sama' and how he would turn everything into desert sand.

'I'll kill you, you damn kids!' it said flinging sand all over.

Ichigo heard Rukia's annoyed voice and saw her shaking her fist, 'just because I'm vertically challenged does not make me a kid!' _'peh, sounds like Hitsugya's argument..'_

Ichigo figured out that they weren't the ones the sand thing was screaming at when he looked down into the sand hole and was struck dumb(er). There was what looked to be a giant purple –caterpillar thing- with a big_.._-egg shaped yellow polka dotted hollow and a purple grasshopper-like hollow all riding it. On the very head of the caterpillar hollow was a little kid sized hollow screaming about her 'mass-kiss-um' and to 'go faster around around'. The purple wormy-caterpillar thing was whirling around crawling up and down the sides and they seemed to be annoying the hell out of the sand hollow.

He _gently_ tapped Rukia on the shoulder and spun her around to face the annoying trio atop the worm bug hollow thing, so she would quit yelling as not to attract attention to themselves.

'_tha's one helluva mary-go-round, eh, King?'_

He looked up and saw the dirt-sand hollow thing collapse in on itself destroying the bowl the four hollow creatures were in.

Ichigo, tapping into his 'hero' instincts immediately said, 'guys, I'll be right back, I gotta-'

'Ichigo you idiot, you couldn't do a damn thing' the redder-head replied

'yeah well I could do a lot more then you could, pineapple!'

They commenced face to face combat, pressing their foreheads (haha four heads XD)

Together and glaring eye to eye.

'you two are imbeciles' the Quincy told them, pushing his glasses even farther up the bridge of his nose.

'and really what could _your_ zanpakutous do against _sand?_ You need water, or in my case _ice, _to combat it' Rukia commented smugly, raising her sheathed Sode no Shirayuki.

All of a sudden the ground around them starting quaking and the sand rippling. Out of the sand the two idiotic hollows, green haired baby thing and the giant purple cater-worm thing emerged.

'-and together'

'-we are'

'the three-'

'-nel tu dos!'

'-desert thieve-'

'SHUT THE HELL UP'

The obnoxious little group nearly fell off the back of their worm thing in surprise at Ichigo's exclamation.

The little green haired hollow girl's eyes widened and she pointed at him.

'huuuuuuh! Ith's a talking owange! What ith youw name?'

Naturally the rest of the group staring laughing, not eve having the decency to disguise it, especially his hollow.

Ichigo grabbed at his orange spikes 'my name is Ichigo and I am NOT a fruit!'**

Then she realized there were peoplebehind the mystical fruit man and stared in horror at the identical black _shinigami_ robes the majority were wearing.

'th-thinigami!' she pointed and pranced around

'it'th the bad guyth! Bad guyth!'.

The other two hollow creatures she was with seemed to regain the few sense they didn't have and prance around franticly with her.

You could literally see the giant sweat drops forming on the back of the groups' heads.

'uh…we're..gonna..go now..' Ichigo said inching slowly away, only to be glomped by the seemingly bipolar little girl.

Nel can't let thinigami out of her thighth!(sights)'

'urgh…gerroff me!

while Ichigo was fighting off the clingy Nel, Rukia used her scariest expression and asked the other two idiots who they were.

'we are Pesche and-'

'-DondaChokka, don't'cha know?'

'no I didn't know-'

'we're Nel-sama's brothers!' the thinner bug-like one said, puffing out his chest.

'right…is that even possib-'

'what are your names?' they asked excitedly ignoring Rukia's comment.

'I am Rukia, the one with the freaky eyebrows is Renji, the pompous one with the glasses is Ishida, and the big quiet one is Sado.'

'and thith ith Itsygo!' Nel added in.

'where ith you gonna go Itsygo? We could play eternal tag! Or expwode hide-n-seek, or we could pway who can hold der bweath the longe-'

'actually we're in a hurry, we're going to Las Noches to kick some ass' he interrupted with a fist in the air.

'thath where we ith goin tuh!'-'we are?, dontcha know?'-'that'th where the betht lizards awe to catch!' Nel said clapping her little hands together.

'huuuh! Itsygo! You could wide wiff uth on Bawabawa!'- Ichigo took this to mean the big worm-apiller-'if you pwayz a game wiff me!'

Renji head-butted into the conversation for lack of attention, 'what _kind_ of game?'

'thand on one foot and fawl ovew! We thand on one foot and whoevew falls ovew last wins! Let'th pway it on Bawabawa!' she used some sort of magical kid energy to leap up onto the worm thing's back and started wavering on one foot 'come on Itsygo!'

Once everyone had 'boarded' the purple bug-worm-mabob and they'd dragged Ichigo kicking and screaming it took off.

Nel stayed rooted to the spot and everyone else got to sit and watch Ichigo falling around waving his arms like mad trying to stay balanced.

'_if Renji were an INCH closer I would kick him in the balls…'_

'_go, King go! Hehe..ichi-go ,go ichi!..eehehehehe..'_

'_I would kick you too…'_

'_love you too King!'_

He was getting the hang of standing on one foot, the other one had fallen asleep already, but the huge castle didn't even look an _inch_ closer.

The worm-bawa-piller swerved around some quartz-tree and nearly threw the smug little Nel off. Ichigo jumoed up from his one-legged perch and snagged the baby's hand jerking her backwards before she could fall off.

'ITSYGO ITHN"T A BAD-GUY! Fank you Itsygo!' she latched onto his neck and rubed her face against his leaving a trail of drool. _'can't..breathe!'_ using the one free arm he detangled the girl from his face and set her down.

'does this mean I win?' he asked letting his competitive side take over.

'yeth, yeth it doeth!' he sat down and sighed relief, right before she jumped back into his lap snuggling down, glaring at the rest of his friends.

Renji grew a catty smile, '_see_, even Ichigo can get a girlfriend!' he said breaking into laughter

'…_teme_…'

-)+(-

Shiro was not particularly fond of children. Especially not annoying brats like the one sitting in _his_ King's lap.

'oi, King..'

'_yes?'_

'why does _she_ get to sit in yer lap?'

'_well I didn't exactly put here there, it was more a she volunteered and forced me to…why do you want to sit in my lap?'_

'…_no_…jus' wonderin' I hate kids.'

'_when have you ever had the chance to be around kids?'_

'_this one_ has shown me how evil they are…'

'…'

'would ya wan' me ta sit in yer lap, _Itsygo_?' he said in a mock version of Nel.

Ichigo spluttered making the rest of the group, except Nel, to give him concerned looks.

'_n-no!...damn hollow'_

Shiro was satisfied with King's lie, but hell if _he_ would be the one to _sit_ in King's lap.

'King, I'm so very bored, ya should entertain meh. Le's play a game, not like tha ones tha' brat was spewin'. A good game. Think o' one!'

'_but you're the one that wants to play…'_

'eh…but I'm bored and as King, ya should keep yer _servants_' said snidely and sarcastic ' entertained'

He hadn't even gone that far and he felt the teen turn pink.._he really is so uke-ish, it's a wonder he can wield that sword-_zangetsu!-_ so well..'_

'_I heard that…'_

'bout that game we were gonna play..'

'_if you want to play it you think of one.'_

'eh, you an' yer thinkin' King, that shit's bad fer ya…a game a game…how 'bout a guessin' game? Ya gotta guess what I'm thinkin' of without readin' ma mind, eh? An' I'll give ya hints all nice like..'

'_why should you go first?'_

'cuz I thought of it!'

'_fine,, fine..think of something..'_

'okay..guess'

'_um..do I get a hint?'_

's'very powerful'

'_..a power plant?'_

'a what-now?..'

'_nevermind..obviously not..next hint please?'_

'ne, it's tha center of a buncha peoeple's worlds 'n' s'orange'

'_um…the sun?'_

'no…yer slow King. It helps many people without even acknowledgin' it'

'_..a..a pet?..cuz we used to have an orange cat…'_

'no..damn yer real oblivious yanno?..I think it'd taste good, and sometimes it can be sweet, though not tha' I'd know…'

'_..is it some weird kinda fruit?'_

'haha, ya could call i' tha'…but naa..it's got a good exterior, bu' the inside needs somethin' ta help it heal…'

'…_a car…that had a blow torch taken to it? Or…an infection?..wait that's not usually orange..,or tasty..ew..uhm..'_

'King…yer IQ might be lower then tha one with tha funky eyebrows.. I'm worried…one more hint…it's somethin' o' mine I like ta keep close ta me.'

'…_Zangetsu? A weapon? An oddly colored fruity flavored sword?...i give up..and I am not dumber then that asshole..'_

'if ya couldn't figure it out on tha last one then I think them test scores, ya had ta have cheated on 'em. King it's_ you_. C'mon, orange, powerful, yer tha center of yer powerful, yer tha center of yer family's world… I think ya might taste good..i dunno…'

' _I'm something you'd keep close? And who said I'm yours? I'm not that screwed up inside…waaait..you were thinking of me…'_

'eh…and yes ya are mine, deal with it. And that little kid thing is droolin' on ya.'

He tried inching away from _it_ but she only clung on that much harder with a grip that could match a dead man's.

'_eh..whatever..it's my turn now..'_

'is it me?' the paler one asked excitedly

'_no..not that easy..'_

'tha' hurts King, I was thinkin' o' ya, and ya still couldn't guess…is it..round?'

'_sigh..this is going to take a while..'_

He was thinking of a white strawberry

-)+(-

The soul that had been so fragmented was finally healing. The two pieces were now two halves. Each the other's other half, they had to be together to live. They were the literal definition of a soul mate.

Zangetsu wasn't sure whether to be proud or scared…the havoc those two could reek…

** (this sounds like group therapy 'hi I'm jerry and I'm an alcoholic')

I think it'll be a while before I update..i have the idea of what im gonna do, but ill have to write in down on paper..i wont see a damn computer for a while..but if you are even bothering to read this thing, then woo..virtual peanutbutter sammiches for you!

I think either the next chapter or the one after it will have a lemon…if not then..it'll at some point have some decent shiro ichi yaoi..i might even put in a yuri!...im thinking bout it..


	8. Chapter 8

Yes! Mewmewmewmew! I am atlast one with my computer! Oh I'm so happy I could die..i've had this thing's plot stuck in my head for three weeks, with my pathetic little self aching to type this damn poor excuse of entertainmenet! And I'm ecstatic that I have 19 reviews..that's more then I've ever seen on any of MY fics..haha..and Emma Stargaze thanks for your encouragement, also thanks Uzamaki9999 for stickin' with it..plus MyChemicalDarkness, Captivated Fairy, Lightgirl101, whitespiderlilly, Strawberry-Ringo (wowowow!), and icedragon10126…and KITTY-CHAN! (devastatingdestinee..)

Anyway…this is either half way or more done..i dunno..but there's one thing I DO know..i am dying my hair in a RAINBOW! Haha..i have red, blue, purple, and im gonna get green dye…just wanted to say that..haha..:D

One more thing before I get to the 'important'(maybe not) 'story'..okay..hakama is the skirt-pants hybrid thing that the shinigami and Shiro wear right? Well..i think the word nakama means like..really close friends and family..and hakama and nakama sound a lot alike..so..are friends pants?..i dunno..human skin clothes..hm..(p.s. im not this much of an idiot to actually think that…blah blah blah..)

p.s.s.s.s..i went through my previous chapters out of boredom…o..m..g..i misspelled dimension..and several other easy words..i'll probably find the word 'a' misspelled..T.T...im such a fucktard..gawd..the grammar and spelling police are going to stab me in my sleep! I swear..may the dictionary bless my non-existent soul..

:*point EXPLODE*: -Ulquiorra

Ch-8

To the rest of the group it seemed as if Kurosaki was no longer on the planet known as Earth. His eyes had a faraway glazed expression and he took no notice of the drooling child in his lap.

So when the worma-mabob came to an abrupt halt at the wall of Las Noches, the orange headed teen went flying off and smack into said wall with a 'goddamn it shi-'

Not bothering to cover up their snickers, and not offering to help the 'injured' berry, they nonchalantly slid off the side of mega-worm.

'_smooth King, smooth..ahhahaha…'_

'do you know what earthquakes do to tall blue buildings?'

''_uhh..no?'_

'you will if you don't shut the fuck-' *

"Itsygo! Dumb-virgin, get off uff mehz!'

Ichigo used his epic powers to defy gravity and jumped like a scared girl. the little green haired demon who'd attached herself to his hip had landed underneath him and was biting..hard.

"Oi!, what the hell?"

The little 'girl' released her teeth's hold on him only to jump up on him for a piggyback. Grumbling under his breath about 'demonic-suction-cup children', he walked over to the group who were 'discussing' –_more like arguin'-_ how they'd get into the huge castle. Sado decided to make his presence known by punching a huge hole through the wall of cement. Yes, with his bare fist. (because Chad is just that epic.)

The midget and tattoo-man glanced back and forth between the silent man and the Sado-size opening.

"I..made a door."

"we can see that…this is the kinda thing that makes me wonder what exactly you're made of", Ichigo stated dryly.

The group stepped through the 'door'-way the Quincy making quiet remarks about the 'poor architectural style' of the building, and Ichigo's airways being blocked and blood circulation being cut off by Nel's tiny but constricting arms.

After a few hours of wandering, bickering, and door smashing they came to a room with piss-yellow walls and five doorways.

"if we split up, we can cover more ground..err..sand.."

"yeah, but we'll also be more vulnerable"

"how else are we gonna get around?"

"I don't know, don'tcha know?"

"noone asked you, lowly hollow"

Fed up and impulsive, Ichigo stood at the entrance of one doorway, "either way guys, I'm voting we split and meet at the middle…"

"I agree with Kurosaki, fighting our own battles alone will prevent us from being distracted. How about we go in pairs?" the dark haired Quincy agreed.

"Fine", tattoo man, "but I vote that I don't get DondaChokka and Pesche.."

"that hurts, don'tcha know?" the pathetic polka dotted hollow cried.

Before the soon-to-be pissed Ishida could reply Renji had dashed off down the far hallway with the violet eyed midget tailing after him.

'..dammit..' he mumbled murderously, defeated.

-)+(-

Ichigo felt like he'd been running for hours, he was impatiently waiting to fight with someone..strong..he wanted to prove to himself that he could.

He felt light headed, mostly due to the 'choker necklace' that was dead set on keeping oxygen from reaching his lungs, and the physical activity.

"Nel, can you release your death-grip on my neck? I actually need air to live yanno.."

"otay!, Itsygo!", she squealed, relinquishing her hold..only to grab on to his bright orange hair and pull.

'damn..kid..' he growled, his eye twitching.

'_ooh King, I think ya'd make a great baby-sitter, seein' as ya just love kids!..eeehhhahahahaha'_

'..baka-teme..'** '_King pull in yer reiatsu real quick..'_

'why?'

'_dumbass jus' do it.'_

He stopped running and focused on reigning in his immense amount of pressure and he felt an unfamiliar presence, then in a not so graceful move the figure fell-leapt from the beam and face planted.

Through the epic anime dust cloud, Ichigo watched and sweat-dropped at the he/she/it's flailing moves and bending around.  
'_it's jello-man!'_

'with all the things you say, and the stuff that happens everyday, I'm going to have my very own ocean of sweat drops, yanno?'

"how can you be staring off after you just witnessed the amazing graceful entrance of the Ciento Tres Espada, Dordonii?" the white spandex clad, just plain awkward man screeched.

'…?'

"don't stand there with that bored expression on your face! Prepare to face the 103rd Espada and die!"

Purposely ignoring the wailing arrancar, he turned to Nel, "I thought you said the Espadas only had two-digit numbers?" she only nodded with a stupid gron on her face.

"Oi! Flame headed one! Pay attention!"

'_flame-headed-one?..hahaha'_

'shut-up..'

Already passed annoyed Ichigo tossed Nel off his shoulders and raised the unwrapping Zangetsu up to eye level and placed a well-aimed Getsuga Tenshou to the arrancar's head, cutting off the premature cero at the man's finger tips, and sending him back with a sickening thud into the cement wall.***

Before anything else could jump out at him, he grabbed Nel and started running again He couldn't wait for a rematch with Grimmjow, that'd be a good thing about coming here. This time he'd be the one to thoroughly kill the teal bastard dead.

-)+(-

Rukia hadn't been running that long before she realized she was no longer behind Renji. She was down an emerald green tiled hallway, and when she reached the high point of a jump in her running stride, she could make out a rather tall figure in the distance.

Suddenly the far off figure was right infront of her, with a gold broken mask in his hand.

'Kaien..dono..' she gasped quietly, causing the sinister man to chuckle mockingly.

"Kuchiki Rukia…isn't it good to see each other again?.although now I have a different name..Aaroniero.."

This man..couldn't be alive..this had to be some sort of illusion, and Kuchiki Rukia was NOT one to be deceived. She reached out her hand, half expecting it to pass through, her eyes wide.

"yes, yes it's me, your Kaien.." he said sardonically toying with her out stretched fingers.

_He looks like…but there's no way.._ her normally rational mind was epically confused.

He drew the blade sheathed at his hip and held it to her slender neck.

"you killed me..it'd only be fair if I..returned the 'favor'…"

If this really was Kaien..then indeed she deserved to die if that was his wish, she owed him her life.

"if that's what you want, then fine. But not at this time." She replied coolly.

"actually, all of a sudden, I've had this change of heart. I don't care about your living or dying, but you must kill your friends, if you want my forgiveness.."

The ex-Shinigami sonido-ed up close behind her, then infront of her and she looked up. This was not the man she had once loved, not her sensei, not Kaien-dono, he was an Espada, a trick.

She bowed her head, her hand reaching for the pristine blade at her side, a sound of surprise escaping her when her hand was empty.

"looking for this?..ahh such a pretty blade..shame to kill such a zanpakutou-"

Her jaw clenched at her stupidity in not noticing him grabbing it from her!

Without thinking or speaking she pointed two fingers at the imposter before her and released a strong kidou, and kicking at the arrancar's shins to knock him over. She wrestled her precious zanpakutou from his grip, and took a defensive stance just in time to block his attack.

She could not look her opponent in the eyes, no matter what she told herself.

'_this man is not Kaien-dono, he is a hollow! An unordinary hollow, he must be exterminated!'_

Without glancing up, shefollowed the shadow and raised the white katana above her. The offending blade came down harshly, cutting over her eye and down her face, blood dripping onto the stone flooring.

Anger, embarrassment, and hatred fueled her, automatically she stabbed upwards and smirked at the ripping sound and the scream.

She held her weapon in front of her point down, legs bent, "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" shooting out a vertical column (oxymoron) of ice straight at the imposter.

Slimy purple tentacles shot out and shattered the ice before it could hit the target, and the kept reaching forward, with a zanpakutou of it's own.

"I'm not that easily beaten foolish girl.."

Rukia blocked out all sound, focusing all the reiatsu she could into her Sode no Shirayuki, knowing she had to defeat him with this last hit.

She made herself numb to the gash now on her leg, her bleeding arms, and the sword-turned-spear point at her midriff, and kept her defiant stance.

The twisting in her gut was nothing.

"Some no Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!"

The katana held firmly in her hands glowed a pure crystal white, and a huge column of ice engulfed them both, little shards ensnaring themselves into the enemy's chest , the blood pouring from them both freezing against the ice.

After she was sure the Espada was dead, she released her energy, letting it slip away, so she could release herself from her own attack.

Bleeding a little here and there, her mind was on one thing, 'gotta get to Orihime'

-)+(-

An incredibly long straight staircase stood in front of him, in the big empty room. There were six columns on each side and the ceiling was high up.

Ichigo glanced around, feeling the small drop in Kuchiki's spiritual pressure, and the barely noticeable angry tinge and flare of the girl's he was after.

The clicking of sandals at the top of the stairs captured his attention, and emotionless dark green eyes met his angry brown ones.

'well I was looking for a fight..'

"Ulquiorra…"

"I do not recall telling you my name, but that matter is unimportant."

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, bastard, so I'll take you out with all I've got.."

'_King, don' be sucha cocky dumbass. He's nothin' like what ya've done b'fore. He'll make Grimmy look like damn kitten I betcha..'_

'tch, just let me kick his ass..'

'…_che'_

With that last thought, he gripped Zangetsu tightly, watching the change of reishi*^*

from shikai to bankai.

-=- Ichigo POV

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I could feel the fiery dark energy surrounding me, and Shiro's hollow mask appear on my face. It was always cold and smooth, like ceramic.

The Espada dodged, and slid to the side his hands still in his pockets. The way he could stand there with that damn bored expression pissed me off! He was the one who interrupted my fight with that teal-haired asshole, he took Orihime, and now he was just plain pissing me off. I'd kick his ass easily though.

'_King, yer so full o' yerself, quit thinkin' an' usin' emotions as a fuel, jus' use yer damn-' '_shut the hell up! I'm not distracting myself!' I didn't need his damn input… angry and maybe just a bit cocky, I leapt forward gathering reiatsu and wrapping it around my blade's edge and shot down like a cannonball. The 'man' still wore his expressionless mask, putting up one arm. Pfft, no way he could- oh shit..the guy used a single finger to block! His feet slid backwards, but he used just a single finger...

My frown deepened and I pushed even more power into my blade flinging him back into the wall. I smirked. He shot forward his damn hands still in his pockets and just the slight hint of..curiousity? in his blank eyes. Curling a huge amount of my reiryoku around Zangetsu into a wave, I waited till he was close enough to get full impact and released the Getsuga Tenshou with enough force to split him in two.

"you're finished, Espada.."

I watched as Ulquiorra tried using one hand, then bought up two before his face. He slid back wards, flying into the wall again, full force of my attack hitting his two pointed hands. I was still angry though, having to do all of this! I fired off a bunch of Getsugas and little black ceros at the same spot till my vision, and the whole room was filled with dark smoke and fiery energy.

"tch, too easy.."

Suddenly I felt something hit me and whatever it was barreled into a column.

"itsy-gooo!"

Ah..Nel..dammit..

"geroff me!"

"I-i-itsy-go!" the little thing cried, wiping her teary face on me.i was still pissed off, but she was worried about me, even if she was a snot-nosed little demon bent on suffocating me.

'_..Ichigo..' _he said. How strange..he doesn't call me Ichigo..I looked up, putting Nel and he strings of drool-snot on the floor.

When the air cleared I expected to see nothing, but to my horror and surprise there stood the green-eyed Espada stoic as ever, with his katana in hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are rather powerful- for someone so weak. I had to use my own zanpakutou to break it,"

Oh..fuck..

'I_chigo, you idiot..'_

"how interesting, was that everything you had?"

My mouth moved, but I couldn't form words. He laughed coldly and brushed the blood off him. How could-? Why is he-? That was..so much reiryoku, and he was still standing! Mocking me! All the anger and adrenaline left my system. I felt tired already..

He raised his pale hand and pointed at me, green spiritual particles pooling onto his tips.

'_it's a cero ya dumbass, retaliate!'_

Gathering the reiatsu I had, I formed a small ball of energy around me and Nel, just before the huge cero exploded. The green light ate through my sphere and burned away the pressure I had, singing my clothes.

I couldn't hear anything, my ears were ringing, and I felt so numb. Why did I come here? I was so unprepared, I hadn't learned that much yet after all…

I hit the sand and ran, I'd find someplace-.

"running is so weak." I turned to the side and saw his expressionless face, it would've angered me if I had the strength to feel. I felt a kick to the gut and went flying, coughing up blood, back into a tower of the despicable 'palace'.

"give up. You are already defeated. Your mask is destroyed, and no matter how many new attacks you come up with, you'll never defeat are as well off dead."

That was it! I would not be so easiy defeated, this state was sickening

"I won't give up so easily.."I growled, yanking Zangetsu up to his chest. It'd be all over once I killed him right? It'd be easy compared to him right?

I placed Zangetsu at his hollow hole and slid the blade down the front of his shihakashu (okay I'm hopin that's right..the flowy shinigami robes are shihakashus..and the bankai/espada tops are the same right?)

And watched the fabric rip. 4..4..

He was only..number 4? Maybe it was hopeless, but I still needed to..

"you won't win. So die." He jabbed his hand, fingers pointed at my chest. Intense sharp pain flooded me, more blood in the back of my throat, running down my chest.

"nnghk…"

"if you can still move, go. If you can't, then die here…" the retreating sound of his sandals against broken rock reached my ears before everything went dark.

-=- Shiro POV

King's an asshole. An idiotic asshole. He wants ta do things by himself? Fine I'll let 'im. Like a kidd, me do me do myself! What the fuck ever. Even wit' meh help he's still hopeless. Damn emotions in his way, blindin' him. Lets his damn anger get in the way.

"ya don' have ta think, ya just kill. Mindlessly kill is how ya don' get scarred.." I myself enjoyed the bloodshed. At this rate, he can' even maintain the fuckin' mask, I gotta do tha' too. Che.. he was doin' so good..

I watched through King's eyes and felt his smirk of 'triumph' at how he could send tha' emo bastard flyin'

'don' be so cocky..'

No answer..i could feel the toll all this energy output was takin' he hadn' bothered to store up all the reiryoku he was makin', which made his soul make more, exhausting itself. Dumbass. Hell if I was takin' over, damn brat'd say 'I can do it!'..

A few minutes later I felt the kick to the gut, I coughed too, blood dribblin' from my own mouth. He pissed me off. I was so gonna kick his ass, this's what I meant by getting' killed with him!

At this rate, though, I'd neveh get meh chance ta kill 'im or..anythin' else, anymore hamr done ta his body, and our damnsoul'd be expelled from it.

I, on the other less broken hand, could take it…

"fuckin' bastard, ya better be worth it.."

I, bein' the 'other half' could take or give pain from the whole as I wished. Not thati enjoyed it. I may be a damn masochist, but I doubt anyone'd like some scrany bastards hand in their internal organs, not that I had any..

Readin' King's thought, he was in pain.

"hell, like you know pain"…gritting my teeth as not ta scream, screamin' was fer pussies, the sharpness of it eventually subsided leavin' a dull throb.

King's form materialized on the blue glasstop, obviously here to regenerate reiatsu and mend before it could return to the near-dead body. He was bleedin' som'n fierce. His eye twitchin' in his unconsciousness.

"Che, ya even scowl in yer sleep.." leanin' over him, trying ta keep my dark blood from gettin' on him, I pushed some o' meh own reiryoku into the hole an' plopped down b'side him. Damn, I'm turnin' docile! When he gets up I'mma kill'im..

I pulled the top thing of wonders outta my pocket and spun around, it crashed into his side and he twitched. Well twitching is a good thing…

I hadn't noticed already, but the weather's changed yet again, damn. If this kid had a mood ring it'd cause an epileptic to have multiple seizures from flashin' so much.

The sky was pitch black and black ice was rainin' down. glancin' over to the old man's ponderin' pole I wasn' so amazed ta see the black hale was magically avoidin' him, jus' like the rain. He must have an invisible..umber..illa?..tha's right right? (umbrella :D)

The ice was rather good for the pain, I guess. Not that I minded the pain!

I looked down at his face. We looked the same, 'cept the fact that I'm so sun-deprived.

The way we wore this face though, was so different, that's what made us different. His hatred for himself made his face a permanent scowl, _which looks damn hot on 'im'_ shut up.., and the rare smile on his face,_'which is just as good',_ while my anger for him and the world made my constant mockin' grin so..insane? the things that made me smile were bloodshed and pain, for whatever was there..though now somethin' that made me..not grimace… person..how odd.

I don't have a sense of time, seein' as I've never needed one, so I don't know how long I sat by him, pressing my frozen fingers to his forehead. After some point, I leaned my head down to his face, I remembered how intoxicatin' his smell was. It was the same, only fainter and tinged with blood, it didn't warm my dwindling senses anymore, it cooled them, taking longer to go through me. My gold- on-black eyes slipped closed, time was nothing, I dipped my black fingernail into the delightful red fluid on his lips and licked it. I do indeed love tha taste o' blood, shivers ran through me at the taste. Blood is ratha like liquefied soul force, it's a source o' life, eh hollows I guess are ratha vampiric. I loved this taste, King and soul..mmm…I licked up the blood dribbles from his lips, biting at the cuts on his face for more. When I opened my eyes again, I wasn't that surprised to see I'd given into my desires..for more then just blood. I was kissing the corner of his mouth..the one without the blood flowing from it.

Looking at his stirring features I could tell he was wakin' up, so I pulled my hand away from his head, along with my face, and backed up.

His eyes fluttered open and glanced around, looking at the still black hailing sky, and then down at himself, hands tracing over where he supposed a hole should be. When he finally looked over at me his eyes widened as he looked down, where there was now a bleeding jagged hole. I smiled psychotically at him, and then glared at him. This was his fault after all. Not listening. So I punched, fuck it!, I don' amn care if he's almos' dead pr not, s'his own damn fault. He lifted a hand to his jaw and looked up at me, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "I'm sorry. You and everyone else were right, I really am pathetic."

The sky, if possible got darker, to the point even my eyes couldn't see, and the hail came down with liquid nitrogen-like rain.

He scooted over to where I was sitting and somethin' shiny on his cheek fell down, it looked like rain, when he touched the dried blood around the slightly scabbed hole.

"it don' hurt, but don' touch it" he retracted his fingers.

"I'm disappointed King, ya blinded yerself yanno, getting' so pissed, ya not supposed ta think, just do."

"I know..i didn't even listen to you, like I swore I would..gomen.." (sorry, I hope) he said in a pathetic lil' voice. I would not accept pathetic. He rubbed at his cuts and his chest, and touched his fingertips to his lips, then looked at me with his head cocked to tha side..rather cutely-

"if I feel this bad, you must ache all over..thank you..for..that." so he knew what I did. Good boy.

"yanno there's nothin' better ta distract ya from pain, like a sparrin' match" I suggested, drawing my white Zangetsu.

"uhh…"

"run, berry, run!" I heard him growl, and he jumped to his feet, grabbing his own over-sized katana and baring his teeth, ah the picture of near-perfection. (near because technically Shiro's 'nobody' and nobody's perfect..eh?,eh?)

-=- omniscient POV (normal)

The clang of swords rang through the dark, but lightening (like getting lighter, not electric storm), sky. Both look-alikes were dripping sweat and blood.

"eeeeeiiiiiaaaaaaahaha, this is hella fun" the sun-deprived one screeched slashing at the orange head –who was clearly not having nearly as much fun.

"yeah, so much fun" he drawled, blocking with the flat side of his blade.

"c'mon, ya'd be able ta hit me if ya block out everythin' else. Don' think jus' react" Shiro landed on his feet rocking back on his heels and waited a few minutes. Ichigo closed his eyes focusing on a blank black slate, pulling in and holding onto his reiryoku, while blanking his mind of emotion, _like that Espada..blank precision and perfection..like Shiro.._

Shiro charged forward on a practice run, with his released zanpakutou raised, Ichigo, on pure fighting instinct, raised his blade automatically to block, and swung it to the side, casting Shiro's blade to the side aswell, then raising his arm and attacking with a packed Getsuga Tenshou point blank. While Shiro was distracted with blocking, Ichigo shunpoed behind him and struck down with full force. The hollow, let loose his own instincts, no holding back, he held his arm up to block the descending blade, not even wincing at the stinging cut, and grabbing the sharp end with his palm. Slicing it open, but pulling the blade loose. He swung both zanpakutous by the chained hilt like a doube ended deadly helicopter, "run, Ichigo, run" he did no such thing. He reached up grabbing Shirosaki's wrist and squeezing it to a near breaking point, retrieving his Zangetsu, still swinging, and cut at the hollow's neck, loving the way the blood dripped, he felt completely different. Zig-zag shunpo-ing he slashed at his partner's legs, chasing him backwards, and firing small blasts of reiryoku at his upper body. Some of them hit, burning pieces of his white shihakashu off.

Shiro was having the best fight ever! He was still holding back from killing King, but this was the most fun he'd had in a while, and he was drinking it up. His top was shredded, just barely clinging to his shoulders, and he was pleased to see that his own cuts to his aibou had done the same to the black shihakashu.

When neither of them could move anymore, they looked up and smiled sinisterly. Both of them were in the same state, bleeding in nearly the same places, clothes ripped the same, and both with adrenaline and instincts pounding through them, and reiryoku pouring out everywhere.

" haven' even talked ta Zangetsu, ya should prolly do tha', eh?" he said mostly out of breath.

"huh..yeah..I will.." the orange haired teen replied.

The sky had lightened immensely since the beginning of their fight, and was barely drizzling now. Shiro was smirking not so internally because the zanpakutou spirit, he had a few drops of rain on him! Hah!

-)+(-

Ichigo walked tiredly towards Zangetsu, wondering what he should say. _I suppose 'how's the weather' wouldn't exactly cut it…'_ he thought sarcastically.

"Ichigo…" he drew out each syllable, in his deep scratchy voice,

"you wish to defeat all your enemies" it wasn't a question, but he still nodded in agreement.

"In such short time you were able to achieve bankai, and your spirit power is incredible for someone- for a human," he felt a bit like he was being mocked, "You know there is shikai..and there is bankai…you were told that bankai is the final release."

Ichigo nodded.

"for most shinigami that is true…however, some people, ones who have incredible amounts of reiryoku, they can achieve a higher level of zanpakutou release…the absolute final release is saigokai****," Zangetsu glanced down through his glasses to see the boy's expression of mild surprise.

"how do I do that?"

"saigokai is incredibly destructive, and is used as a last resort. Using this release will drain you of all the power you have, and allow you to one incredible attack. You can use it only once per battle because of the tax it does to your soul and body, but it will allow you to win hands down. it will take a good deal of time to get back to your normal level of power after this release, so it's not something you can really practice"

"how am I supposed to know what to do then?"

"when the time comes I will guide you through it, is that not what the zanpakutou spirits are for?"

"mmhm" the confused shinigami nodded, wondering if that was it or he should stay and converse with the old man.

"that is all, Ichigo" well that answered his question…

He bowed his head and watched the man dissipate into thin air.

He turned around to see Shiro behind him with a glazed over look, like he had sooo been paying attention to everything Zangetsu had said.

Looking over the pale body that had been exposed during their spar, he realized there were no imperfections to it, except the scabbed over wound on his chest. A pang of guilt went through him. The only imperfection on his Shiro's body was because of him.

Shiro snapped to attention when he felt foreign fingers slide over the scarring tissue on his chest.

"I already said it don' hurt"

"I know..but it's the only imperfection there is..and it's so out of place…"

"Che, it don' matter, who's gonna see?" he said, not really paying attention, he inched forward, liking the warmth spreading from Ichigo's palm now splayed over the wound completely.

Without thinking, just as he would when fighting, Shiro leaned down to lick at the blood dripping from the tan forehead. The hand that was so warm jerked out of its previous spot, so he jammed it backs into its place.

"Ichi, ya sucha scaredy cat.." he murmured, inhaling the high inducing scent of the boy. There was more blood on his face from the sparring, and it was just asking to be licked off –according to Shirosaki.

The sweet blood tinged lips were even better now that they were awake.

Ichigo was taken off guard at first, but kissed back. He hoped it was good..he'd never kissed anyone before…

Focusing on his hollow he noticed for the first time that Shiro was a few inches taller then he was, and his lips felt cold.

When he felt a rough tongue lick against his lower lip he pulled away from the taller one's face and glanced up with a small blush on his cheeks.

"you're real cat-like ya know?" he said.

"Che, and yer a prude" Shiro kissed him again, forcing his tongue through pressed lips and running it over the roof of Ichigo's mouth. When air became a necessity, he pulled back to reality, and felt Ichigo's hands tightly gripping his shihakashu, and his own fingers gripping the back of the orange head's neck. And they were both in precarious positions on the floor.

"where… did you learn to kiss like that?", Ichigo asked breathlessly.

The pale one smirked and gripped Ichigo's chin, "instinct!" he teased.

They locked lips once more in silent agreement.

"this isn't that bad…I.."

"**Kurosaki-kun!"**

He heard the familiar voice of Orihime yell outside.

Shiro glared up at the sky _'goddammit..'_

The gril's reiatsu poured into the inner world swirling orangey yellow. The pain that had been throbbing in them both disappeared and the scarring tissue on Shiro's chest healed over. The buildings turned lighter shades of blue, and the scent of flowers permeated the air.

Shiro watched, pouting, as Ichigo returned to his body.

-)+(-

When he opened his dark brown eyes, he saw Orihime's scared face right above him, her eyes widening to epic proportions.

"Kuro-Kurosaki-kun, your..your reiatsu..its core is..it's so much like a hollow's.."

"Orihime, thanks for healin' me…" she nodded vigorously.

"Kurosaki-kun..why is your core so similar to a hollow's?" she questioned, the overtone of worry in her voice.

"err..Inoue..you remember my training with Urahara-san?"

She nodded, returning to her Shun-Shun-Rikka

"well..during that whole..time period of hell..I went through this..hollowfication..process…so I have..a hollow in me.."

"Kurosaki-kun! He hasn't tried to kill you?"

"well, uh, ya see..he's..good?..well we made a kind of deal, and now we're-"

_King, don' tell her bout my kissin' ya.._

'wasn't planning on it..'

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"oh, uh, well we're..friends now..so he's..my ally."

She nodded all bubbly again for some reason

"uh, Inoue..how are you-?" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the flash of teal behind her, the smile on his face creepily blood thirsty.

"once this bitch's healed ya we're gonna have our little fight to the death"

Ichigo's smile widened into a feral grin.

"awright, only if she heals your arm too, I wanna fight you at full strength, bastard"

The eye lightening of anime passed between their heads and Orihime and the awaking Nel both sweatdropped at the boys.

Everything that's like…Japanese something or other is from a website I found online..so if it means something completely obscene don't kill me..just correct meh..yep..

*(A?N; like..if he gets pissed or somethin' I predict it gets earthquake-y...)

.**(A?N the reason I had him take out that annoying little bastard with one swing was 'cuz 1) I really don't like filler people, (those plushy things, the whole bount thing..the zanpakutou thing..even if shiro was in it, uhh…),especially not him or the tutu guy who fights Yumichicka in episode whatever, and 2) to show how much more powerful he is at this point, compared to how he was in the manga/anime, where he had to go full Bankai just to kick his ass, here he can take out jello-man with one hit..just incase that wasn't so obvious..)

***(A?N: I'm not even sure you can do compound insults…haha oh well..to me baka-teme sounds like a type of candy..hmm..)

*^*(finaly found that word..i beg for forgiveness for my previous chapters absence of it!)

**** hopefully that means last..according to my computer..i just added kai..like bankai..shikai..saigolast kaiwtfk

If anyone can find this song you tube .com/watch?v=ouBJTv_OqJA or you tube .com/watch?v=fqwZ-LAqKUs&feature=channel -eargasmic (remove spaces)

On a CD or iTunes..i will send them a huge L-worthy cake..somehow..maybe a picture of one…but I will LOVE them FOREVER…goddamn I love this song…

Annnnddd…I hate OCs..making your own characters..sometimes they're acceptable..but it's fanfiction..working with premade characters…and torture- morphing them to your creation..so as much as I'd like to add a few OCs just to kill them off..i will not..i don't think…ah well..just had to say that..and I especially hate when the OCs are paired with the main characters…urgh..it just pisses me off..but don't take offense to that..i'm jus' sayin'…

Please review! Screw the cookies you get a whole fuckin cake!..over the internet..haha


	9. Chapter 9

Okay..whoo..i saw avatar the last airbender. That was insulting to watch. I watched the cartoon when they came out, I have em on DVD and am in love with them. The movie totally fucked things up. They screwed with the characters, the clothing, the order in which everything happened, and fucked with stuff..not to mention that the water tribe is the tanner ones and the fire nation is the pale ones..WTF and then the whole pronounciations of everything? Dude seriously? The kid's name is AANG not uung..get it right bitch!,,sorry it just pisses me off..in five years they're gona make Bleach ; the movie and orihime's gonna have a flat chest and they'll pronounce Ichigo, Icheega…and Ulquiorra will tap dance..FUCK! okay I'm sorry for my rambling, noone cares..about this or the story..haha.(if you liked it that's your problem, just ignore me please)

.ANYWAY…I was just lectured about how to practice safe sex, and dragged into a discussion on how a condom would help a lesbian couple 0.o..from my grandmother... so don't talk to ME about weird…siiighh..i've been thinking that Ulquiorra from bleach ( le duh) would be good paired with the great L from DeathNote…that would be epic..

So I know how I'm going to end this story already…but I'm not exactly sure on the details…I'm going to try and finish this soon because once I go back to my dear old dad's (sarcasm) I'll be computer deprived once more… T.T

I did something amazing..i took glow in the dark paint stuff and put it on my Shiro plushy's eyes and hair and mouth, so now his smile, eyebrows and hair spikes glow in the dark..it's fuckin' awesome..haha..when I dream of clowns and wake up to it staring at me…ahhh…okay im gonna shut the fuck up now..

Uzamaki9999- XD I'd say the same thing..haha..kill that mothafuckah..lolz..but there eventually will be smex!

Character death with a high or low percentage of SHIROSAKI awsomeness

Ch-9

It'd been only minutes before both boys were up in the air, going at eachother at breakneck speed. Coming from one direction, shunpo to the right, sonido to the left, slash at his eye here, slice his arm there. It didn't take long for both to be breathing heavy, Grimmjow looking like he was having the time of his life, and Ichigo with his eyes set determinedly.

He let loose his inhibitions, emotions, everything that set him back. The brown eyes highlited with the blue glow of his instincts, thinking no longer a problem. Dashed left, swipe at the enemy's chest, fire into the wound. Repeat till they can't stand. Dodge cero, dodge fist. When he shunpo-ed back to his standing spot, and Grimmjow backwards the look on his face almost bored. Then a feral, nearly Shiro-worthy grin appeared on it,

"Well now thatcha warmed up, I think s'time we quit sparrin' and got ta the real thing, eh berry?"

Ignoring the nickname, the 'berry' bared his teeth in a scowl, "why not?"

"the last man standing goes home alive!, now come at me and mean it!"

"only if you do the same!" he retorted pulling Shiro's mask over his features and drawing his bankai.

"Grind; Pantera!". The sand swirled around the blue man's glowing katana and Ichigo's vision became blurred when a deafening screech was emitted.

"Inoue, use your Santen Kesshun to shield you and Nel" he warned before diving headlong into the swirling dust cloud.

Grimmjow had morphed into a panther like creature, covered in silver white armor and metal clawed hands, complete with a tail and ears (I'm adding ears!), if the claws didn't look so deadly, Ichigo probably would've laughed

'_here, kitty, kitty, kitty'_

Showing his enlarged canines, the Sexta* Espada leapt up at the oncoming Ichigo, his fists up and claws elongated. The combined force of the two bodies slamming into each other, and the force of reiatsu made a wicked backlash sending them flying into opposite walls, immediately jumping back into attack mode.

"Getsuga Tnshou!". Swirling reiryoku engulfed the blade and he swung it around like a whip, twirling it around the blue man and enclosing him in the suffocating pressure

'_nicely done King.."_

Stunned mildly, the arrancar ripped open the sphere encasing him, and flew up, shooting blade sharp sheets of energy at him. With newly found dodging skills, he avoided each one, counter attacking with mini-fist ceros, and coming closer to the target.

As soon as he was in hitting distance of Grimmjow, he gathered his anger and slashed wildly at the man. Blood spurted from each deep cut, reiatsu lining the blade seeping into the edges and burning like a poison.

Cerulean blue eyes widened in shock at the transformation of the boy to a killer fighter.

Kicking out he caught the boy in the gut and his claws duh into the side, tearing off pieces of flesh.

Ichigo ignored the searing sensation in his body and focused on eliminating the enemy.

Shiro watched from the inner world, through King's eyes in morbid fascination as Ichigo dismantled the arrancar.

Two slices and there was no more left arm. Jutting his arm out, there was a stab wound straight through to the back. Twisting his zanpakutou, he hefted the Espada up onto the end of his katana, then flung him off to the side. _go King.._

Oozing blood and coughing it up as well, the clearly defeated man wouldn't give up.

He grabbed Ichigo's ankle and tossed him into a tall red pillar, getting onto shaky legs.

"I'll kill you, ya brat-"

"G-rimmjow" an obnoxious voice said, "don'tcha know when ya spent? Damn cats"

A double edged crescent shaped axe on looped chains cut him off, severing the other arm he had left, knocking him down.

Ichigo glared up at the incredibly tall hunched man holding the chained axe.

"who are you?" he growled

"I'm the Espada tha's better then tha' asshole there. Nnoitra, 5th." He said smugly, sticking his snakey tongue out to prove he was indeed, higher up then the blue Espada**

Without waiting for the other's introductions, he swung his weapon out catching Ichigo in his already deep wound and flinging him to the side. Through his short-lived flight he saw the worried expression of Orihime, and the nervous glances of the small green haired child. Before he landed on his ass, he leaned forward pushing off the invisible floor, using his epic powers to defy gravity, and brought Zangetsu up to clash with the huge crescent axe.

"Tch, yer a hopeless bastard.." the spoon-like man said boredly. Ichigo ducked below the axe, shunpo-ing behind the Espada and bringing his zanpakutou down sharply. Ichigo's eyes widened to Orihime sized proportions when his blade didn't even pierce the skin, his reiryoku barely singeing his hair.

"you can't cut me ya worthless fuck.." he tossed the confused boy to the side.

'_King…'_

'mmphh..lemme try…'

He was wondering if that technique of release that Zangetsu had told him would be usable now..though his zanpakutou spirit wasn't talking to him..and he had no idea what the hell to do..

The spoon man's eyes roamed over the 'crowd' of people, landing on the small child, he burst into sic laughter.

"Neliel?..hahahhaaha! I betcha didn' know ya'd been luggin' around an espada with ya this whole time!" he slipped out.

'Nel's an..?'

"she's not one of you.."

"sure she is, ain'tcha Neliel Tu Oderschvank?" he taunted the little girl.

Stepping on her purposely, he waltzed over to where the orange head was crumpled, bringing the sharpest point of his blade at the now gaping cut in his side.

"ITSYGO!" was screamed, and then a huge anime cloud of dramatic dust surrounded the area. Nnoitra's sic grin took over his face when he glanced back to the returned Nel. Long green hair, tall slender body and huge- mask. Yes mask. And a rack to boot.

Before anyone else could say anything she was a blur, dashing towards the disgusting man, knocking him backwards with a fist to the face.

Eyes half lidded and knee up to her chest, she held her katana out to the side and sprayed his blood over the sands with a slash to his shoulder. Kick to the abdomen. She stood over him with the sword's edge to his neck and used her heel to kick him backwards into a giant hunk of wall.

"ya bitch!..Pray, Santa Teresa!" he screeched, not so subtly going into his second release form. Two more arms sprouted from his sides, and he now had four huge scythes clenched in his fists.

"Declare" she said calmly, holding the katana out, "Gamuza". Neliel, from the waist down had turned furry, with four legs, and in her armor clad arms she gripped a lance, expression still glazed over.

He caught her cheek with the edge of one of the scythes, spinning them around in a fashion quite like Shirosaki's.

Nel sonidoed behind him, kicking him over on one of the huge sharp objects (sounds like scissors), spearing him through the stomach, and held her huge lance (I swear if Nel were a guy…)

Nnoitra couldn't believe this little bitch could still do this to him, even with the supposed great difference in power, she could still pin him down…

"bitch, if I go down, you're coming down with me!"

"shut up, spoon-man" she said teasingly, pushing the lance through the other side of his gut.

"I won't kill you off completely. You don't deserve to die by hand, to quote Ulquiorra, you ARE trash"

Leaving the tall slimy man in his own puddle of blackish blood, she pranced off returning to her former state.

Ichigo, trying to avoid all eye and body contact, was in a state of shock that he'd been carrying THAT on his shoulders and in his lap all day, was near having an aneurism. Or at least, a nosebleed.

When she'd gone into her resurrection form had ripped through the 'skirt' of the dress she'd been wearing.

'_yanno, King, I think I like this form on her a lot better!...wonder if she still drools though..'_

'you pervy bastard..hey!'

'_pfft, King yer still my favorite lil' fruit..'_

Ichigo could almost picture the teasing smile on those pale, pale lips

"ITSYGO!", the overly enthusiastic girl keened, squeezing te life out of his already weak form.

"N-nel..can't-"

"Kurosaki-kun!" the other busty girl said, rushing over to help (suffocate), the nearly passed out kid.

'_King, ya lucky bastard..hahahahaha'_

Nel let go once she realized he couldn't breathe, going instead to tackle Orihime and hug the air out of her lungs.

Nnoitra may be in a swimming pool of his own bodily fluid, but he could still fight! Yeah! Convincing himself of this , he picked up the crescent axe that his weapon had morphed back into, and used it to pick himself up, stalking toward the near unconscious shinigami.

Ichigo's vision was blurred from lack of oxygen, and Nel was distracted smothering Orihime with her childlike happiness.

"I can take care of ya, ya worthless fuck, 'n' have SOME sa'isfaction"

Before he could even make contact between metal and human skin, he was knocked off his feet, the sharpened blade coming down on the back of his neck, severing the pieces.

Behind him, bleeding heavily stood the teal haired Espada, head cocked to the side and foot perched atop the decapitated body.

"Ya don't mess with MY prey, asshole" he grunted before collapsing to his knees.

When he finally processed exactly what happened, Ichigo stared dumbly up at the Espada, "why did-?"

"yer mine..to kill, dumbass, I'll come back someday ya kick yer sorry ass" he said grinning ferally and slumping to the side.

Orihime's 'Kurosaki-kun' senses were tingling so she skipped to where she found him next to the cadaver of the 5th Espada and the dying 6th Espada.

"Orihime, heal G-rimmjow"

"Eh?..."

"just do it please.."

Eyeing him warily she called out her Shun Shun Rikka extending the oval over Ichigo.

Hunks of skin materialized, growing into pieces of flesh, blood running under them, the 6th's arms remaking themselves tendons reattaching, muscles building, missing pices of skin regrowing over the wound on Ichigo's side.

'_Kiiiiiing!...ya look delicious all covered in blood…'_

'What are you, a vampire?'

'_Che, can't even take a damn compliment..'_

-)+(-

Kenpachi and Yachiru were bouncing with excitement, the grins on their faces were equivalent to a kid in a candy shop.

They, and some of the other captains, were standing infront of a Garganta and almost to Hueco Mundo to kick some ass!

"Ken-chan!, ya think Ichi will be there?" the pink haired girl asked excitedly hanging off his shoulder

"he better be! Once we're done playin' with Aizen and the league of pussies I gotta ave som'n ta play with!"

"hehehe, well don't break 'im Kenny!"

Once on the other side of the black hole, Las Noches in view he sped off sword drawn looking for the nearest fight. He found one with a giant like arrancar with an obnoxious air about him.

"hey you!"

"..eh? shinigami?"

"yeah, you!"

An arrancar with a head completely covered in a skull mask eyed him,

"not you!, the big one!" Kenpachi yelled

"I'll crush ya, damn weakling pest.."

"wana fight?" not bothering to wait for an answer, he set Yachiru down and charged forward at Yammy.

The other captains, except Byakuya, sweat dropped at his bluntness and found their opponents, not waiting to draw them to the fake Karakura.

-)+(-

They were back in Las Noches, looking for Uryu, Rukia, and everyone else the heels of their shoes clicking on the stone.

Nel had gone back to her child's form, and had latched onto Ichigo's neck again.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" the familiar stoic voice came seemingly from behind him.

Immediately the clang of metal echoed through the hallway.

Ichigo steeled himself, cutting off all his emotions, as not to be distracted, and focused on winning. Not thinking just doing, automatically his arm shot up to meet Ulquiorra's unsheathed katana.

The solemn green eyed man holding his blade with one hand, switched it back and forth blocking and attacking, not even getting a scratch.

Ichigo jumped up to be on level with the alabaster man, swinging upwards from the left, meeting Ulquiorra's blade coming down from the right, meeting in the middle to bounce back.

Green Cero met black Getsugas balanced equally. Neither one getting a hit to the other.

"you have gained focus I see."

"maybe.."

Two small arrancar girls appeared out of the shadows, grabbing and silencing Inoue, Ichigo caught them out of the corner of his eye.

"Orihime…come plaaay with us" the purple eyed girl sang, shredding her dress partially with a single finger nail.

The taller blonde girl stood there in turmoil not sure of what to do.

Ichigo slid underneath the floating Espada, cutting him as he went under and releasing a huge amount of reiryoku into the action sending him flying and ran to the minor arrancar harassing Orihime. Ulquiorra intercepted him with a kick to the diaphragm (woot Sherlock Holmes)

"I am your opponent…not these worthless pieces of trash"

Lolly leaned over the girl in her grasp, "I can do what I want now, you're useless..haha, your boyfriend cant help ya now.."

'_Tch, King yer not _her _boyfriend…right?'_

'uhh, no. I'm not anyone's for that matter'

'_damn straight yer not!..good'_

'good?..'

'_yes, good. yer mine.'_

'why do you say that?'

'_don'tcha love me?...and yanno, you did lemme kiss ya, eh?'_

'Hn..shut up..!'

Ulquiorra was confused as to why the teen he was fighting had suddenly looked like he was off in another world, and was rather curious as to why he turned pink in the face and touched his mouth..'_humans are such odd creatures..'_

"this is getting pointless, you cannot lay a mark on me without your mask."

Glancing to where Orihime had been, he saw that the two minor arrancar had gone and Uryu was standing beside her watching them, while Nel tried fruitlessly to get him to hold her.

"you wanna see my mask, eh?" gathering reiatsu he pulled the bone mask over his features.

'I guess, I'll be yours..it is kinda..what I wan-'

'_good boy King, now focus on Emo boy..'_

His speed increased and all his senses sharpened Ulquiorra now seemed a bit slow.

Ichigo could block the oncoming zanpakutou with his forearm and strike the raven haired man on the chest, grazing his hollow hole, and pouring his reiatsu in the gash to deepen it.

'_King, don't get too-'_

"guess my mask does give me the upper hand" Ichigo smirked, cocky attitude returning.

"don't get too confident, trash"

The scowl returned to the orange head's features. Bouncing back on his heels, he charged full steam ahead at Ulquiorra, barreling through a wall landing outside. Ulquiorra pointed at Ichigo, and fired off a Cero, sending the shinigami flying up the side of the tower.

Ulquiorra matched his pace and sonido-ed up to his height, speeding upwards and passing through a rip in the sky, with Ichigo in tow.

"this is…what's above Las Noches?" Ichigo asked noting the night sky with the crescent moon.

"correct"

"why did we come up her to fight?"

"there are two things the Espada are prohibited from doing in the confines of Las Noches…the first is the Gran Rey Cero..reserved for Espada especially" he answered monotonously, firing the most powerful zcero Ichigo'd ever seen at him

The impact of sucha powerful force blew away huge chunks of ceiling leaving a crater, the reiatsu burning off from it was staggering.

"the other.." he began " is Espada 4 and up releasing their swords. Both are so powerful that the incredible amount of pressure and reiryoku released from them would destroy Las Noches"

'_King…'_

"you believe you are on par with me? You are far from it. I will show you how far our power difference is. Enclose, Merciélago" green tinged black light shot out of the end of his blade engulfing the Espada in darkness. Green rain fell from the black cloud it made, and Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight there was when the blackness cleared.

Ulquiorra stood atop a column and huge bat like wings extended from his back, and the tear tracks on his cheeks widening and blackening, while a spear of green light appeared in his hand.

'_King! It's batman!'_

'and you're the Joker..since when have you watched cartoons?'

'_...'_

His attention was brought back to Ulquiorra when he saw the winged man flying at him with a curled dagger of green reiryoku.

"do not lose your focus, do not stutter in your movements. I don't want to have done this for nothing."

Doing as Shiro had instructed, he got a grip on his reiatsu so he wouldn't tire himself out making more. He could feel his own pressure rise to a bursting point where he could no longer control it, channeling it through Zangetsu, it exploded through the tip all aimed at Ulquiorra.

Breathing heavily, he took satisfaction in the bleeding gash now marring the arrancar's white skin from collarbone to hip.

"Take a long look. That will be the last mark you make"

Ulquiorra shot off aiming green beams of reiatsu at the teen, who barely dodged them, managing to cut the fiery spirited boy across the head.

"Cero Oscuras"

A burst of green tinged black exploded from the end of the Espada's finger shattering the hollow mask adorning Ichigo's face.

The shinigami barely had time to reform the mask before Ulquiorra made his next move.

More reiatsu began burning off in the atmosphere surrounding Ulquiorra.

"I will show you true despair. Resurrecion. Segunda Etapa"

Ichigo stared awe struck at the hollow eyes, the horns on Ulquiorra's skull, the blood like trail from his hollow hole, the tail and the furry midnight skin now covering the lower half of the once pure white being.

'_I knew he was a furry..'_

'not the time for your sarcasm…'

'_it's ALWAYS time for sarcasm…okay! Okay, just don't sic the earthquakes on me..'_

"I'm the only Espada to have reached the level of a second release. Feel honored, not even Aizen-sama has seen this form of me."

Growling at the mocking tone he dove head first at the stoic man holding onto the reiatsu he had, building up pressure again. Before he had the chance to let go, his skull was held in a vice grip and black claws dug into his temple, and he was flung to the side.

"you can't win.." to prove his point he wrapped the sharp end of his razored tail around the orange head's arm yanking it out of the socket and shredding the thick muscle underneath. Ichigo did not cry out as he was tossed up high.

While flying through the air he noticed Nel and Orihime on a blue disc of reiatsu that had to be Uryu's, floating upwards from Hueco Mundo. Underneath them was the Quincy himself.

'hah, Uryu's elevator service..'

'_King..let me do this..please'_ he heard the hollow say, for once without his unique accent.

'no, I can do this! I could do that saigokai release…' that was what he'd been planning on doing to finish of the 4th, but he didn't know how, and Zangetsu wasn't answering.

Suddenly he was tripping over himself in his movements, his body ached and all the pain from previous cuts and gashes made themselves known to his exhausted body. No adrenaline rush came to his aide and he could hardly focus.

'_my god, it's just like math class..'_

'Shiro…smartass…'

His black and white opponent raised his glowing katana, which had lengthened into a lightening nolt of green. Pulling back he jet forward to fire it off in the distance to show off its destructive force. The impact of it was like a million Gran Rey Ceros at once.

Ichigo shunpo-ed off as fast as he could, dodging the attacks sent his way and looking for a place to buy him time.

'_King, lemme out. Ya promised me remember? It's meh turn ta have some fun!'_

'Shiro..'

'_Ichigo.'_

'fine'

Misty sensations tingled over his skin and he closed his eyes slipping into the blue mindscape. The atmosphere of it felt incredibly pressured ans stuffy, the spirit particles so thick you couldn't breathe.

-)+(- Shiro POV

Finally! It was meh turn ta have some fun, and I damn well would. This asshole was gonna bleed fer sure, makin' my King bleed. I could feel my grin paint itself over Ichigo's features. The tan skin had pure white seeping into t now and my vision was clear.

I caught the enemy's gaze and saw his confusion and I let loose a high pitched keen of a laugh.

"Now, yer gonna die, damn bat boy.."

"Trash"

"Pussy"

One fist raised, and the other holdin' Zan, I jumped at the startled Espada, cuttin' down his side relishing in the blackened blood spilling out.

"how weak Ichigo is!" just had ta say that. I ran my tongue over te sharp part of my bloody zanpakutou then kicked out at his furry lil' ankles black flames licking at him.

A million of his green spears were launched at meh, an' I, skillfully I migh' say, dodged 'em all, firin' meh own red and black Cero at his head. So much fun fighting was!

Twirling the chained hilt of Zangetsu in my clawed fingertips, I raised it above m' head makin' a fan like blade. It sliced his neck and he snidoed back, me followin' him.

I held in my reiatsu, becomin' meh own tickin' time bomb.

Cat ching up to him I slashed him from tha side throwing him into the ground.

I sashayed up beside him and let go of my killer pressure. Mine made King's look like that of a hell butterfly. It brought the powerful 4th to his knees, and I smiled.

I could feel the stares of King's friend's, wonderin' what the hell I was, clad in all white.

I put the tip of Zangetsu at his pale throat, impatient for the sickening pop of his vertebrae as a severed his neck.

"well. Do it. Trash"

All of a sudden I felt trembling heat on my shoulder, turning at break neck speed I came face to face with that big titted broad. She'd covered herself with her shield just to walk up through my reiatsu..smirk.

-=- normal POV

Orihime stared down at the endangered Espada tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ulquiorra-san-"

"wha' the hell d'ya want, damn bitch?" the white Ichigo, presumably the ally hollow of Ichigo, demanded.

She ignored him, preferring to look into the 4th's cold eyes. He knew what.

Suddenly an idea struck Shiro on how he would torture and kill the enemy.

He moved Zangetsu from the Espada's neck to the gaping bleeding hollow hole and stock it all the way through, lacing it with reiryoku that seeped into him, immobilizing the midnight man. Content with this idea to slowly burn away the mass of hollow, he strut, yes strut, away allowing Ichigo to come back in control now that he'd had his fun.

Ulquiorra looked up at the human girl. he was disgusted with himself. Not only had he been put into this state, but he knew something even more infuriatingly disgusting about himself now that he looked at the orange haired girl.

"Woman, you've turned me into a human like imbecile. This soul and heart you preached about, that you believe you posses have poisoned my being. You weaseled your words inside of me, to my core. I am a fool…woman do one thing with your worthless life. Remember me. Miss me."

Reaching out to touch his hand, he burst into flames, and then dust.

-)+(-

The air in the inner world had become so thick there was no way of breathing. The immense pressure within it nearly brought Zangetsu, a zanpakutou spirit, to his knees. The soul was being stretched beyond its limits. Ichigo accepting Shiro had been a good thing; it'd healed the breaking being, but now that the boundary had been crossed the two were more then two halves, they were two full souls compressed into one.

Since the increase in power, the body couldn't take the strain much longer. The two halves-turned-wholes would have to split before they ruptured.

*who's seen the picture with Grimmjow in Pantera form and the caption says " I AM THE SEXTA!"? it's hi-larious

**how I long to call him kitty-man

Well that was fun…ugh..i really wanna do that lemon! Ack..alas, destruction must come first I suppose…siiiiigggghhhh

I really reall really DESPISE Nnoitra, he pisses me off to no end. So does yammy, but I hate nnoitra more..i don't care much for Renji either while im on the subject..dont like yammamoto, or hinamori, or ganju, or keigo (who does?) and oddly I don't like that creepy lesbian chick with the glasses…she makes me feel bad about myself T.T just kidding.

Also, apparently a Cero is an edible ocean fish. 0.o so apparently the Espada have been flinging sushi around..haha

Finish the analogy

Oxygen is to living things

as

_ is to authors

A) REVIEWS or B) fishsticks


	10. Chapter 10

OHEMFRICKINGEE, my laptop..is such a wonderful wonderful thing! (I have to say this…it's reading…) it saved all of my stuff :D…it's such a good little old-ass computer..and guess what? I'm a fucking idiot..there was absolutely nothing wrong with my computer other then 70gb 70gb hardrive being taken up and a few dents (besides the moron typing). I, being the retard I am at 5 in the morning without a poptart, somehow unhooked the battery and fucked it up..that's why it wouldn't turn on (insert DUH here) it took 30minutes of crying over the phone and one of my computerly gifted family members to realize my idiocy )I couldn't tell what the hell was wrong with it for a day)..however in my defense…small buttons on the bottom of this sucker are not that visible from the top.. T.T

Thank you, the people that review I really truly do-ly appreciate it. And about my last rant, I am completely serious about Ulquiorra tap dancing 0;0

There will be a yaoi lemon SOON I PROMISE UZAMAKI9999!, I'm still deciding on the yuri, so if you want one then say so in a pleasant little review :D and I will seriously love you for all eternity cuz I'm vampire like that…

Ch-10

When Ichigo returned to control in his body he met the questioning stare of Orihime,

"Kurosaki-kun, was that..?" she let the question hang.

"yeah, that was him.." he said referring to their hollow ally..and his boy-

"mm..okay" glancing at Uryu he saw the undying curiousity as to what they were talking about be squashed by his pride about hating shinigami, and Sado's indifference to the matter.

"hey..eh, Orihime, do you think you could keepthis secret from, u..everyone else for now?"

She nodded exuberantly happy to comply.

"Ishida, where are Renji and Rukia?"

"they're down fighting with the captains" he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"the captains are here?"

"..yeah..i just said Renji and Kuchiki-san were down with them.." he said it slowly as if speaking to a mentally retarded kindergartener eating a crayon.

_Bitch-slap 'im King!_

Resisting the urge to do so, he hopped up on the make-shift platform they were standing on to ride Qunicy Elevator Services back down to the 'Ground Level'.

On the way down Orihime did her magic thing, all the pieces healing bacl together.

"I can't replace all the reiryoku you lost during that fight, I can only heal injuries..that's why..you might feel weak, and the sleeves and other spots on your outfit are still partly shredded.."

_Eh, the shredded look suits ya King..hahaha'_

'shut up..!...'

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"wuh-? Oh yeah thanks Inoue"

Once they reached the white sand ground of Hueco Mundo a black blurr came out of no where and knocked the big busted girl on her back.

"Orihime!" the blurr, now recognized as Rukia, screamed full of excitement.

"Kuchiki-san I-" her sentence was cut off when Rukia kissed her franticly, trying to make up for what hadn't happened on the roof.

"I.." kiss "..mmf..missed you.." kiss to the cheek.." so damn much!". When she finished her attempt to kiss every inch of the girl's face she pulled back, sitting on Orihime's lap gripping her hand tightly as if she was going to evaporate, while the orange haired girl just patted her back a dark blush on her cheeks.

'don't you ever do that to me infront of people..' Ichigo warned

'_eehahaha..ya could learn some'n from tha midget..'_

'I mean it!..hey!'

'…'

Ichigo looked away from the little love scene to see Ishida's cheeks burning and a look of indignation on his face.

'_aww looks like fairy boy's upset..' _snicker.

Everyone went rigid when Sosuke Aizen's serene voice sounded from all around, "Shinigami, you have fought well up to this point. You have gotten back your dear friend. Congratulations. But fighting from this point on will get you no where, resistance is futile. I have already absorbed the Hogyokou, it will make my will a reality. Just give up now."

All eyes narrowed.

_That guy sure is full o' himself, eh?_

'yea, well I'm worried that what he's saying is true..

_I'd rip 'em all ta shreds fer ya King'_

'thankss…'

"Kurosaki-san, quit zoning out. We should go find the captains and form a plan."

They found the captains that'd come standing around with Renji not too far away.

Kenpachi of course was there withYachiru perched on his shoulder, Byakuya, Soi Fon, Mayuri with Nemu, Ikakku and Yumichicka. Yuroichi and Urahara were here as well.

"where's Yammamoto?" Ichigo questioned, getting a glare from Soi Fon for his lack of respect.

"he is with the other captains preparingfor War on the other side of the Garganta. We need to buy more time before aizen goes through though, the preparations are taking longer then expected"

"so we need a distraction?" Orihime asked.

"" more or less.."

Ichigo's brow furrowed, "why just a distraction? Why not completely destroy Hueco Mundo right now?"

"you moron, don't you remember what I told you about the delicate balance between hollows and plusses*?" Rukia interjected loosening her deathgrip on Orihime.

"the flows between Soul Society, including Hueco Mundo, and the human world are always exchanging. If you completely annihilate all the hollows, then there wouldn't be any new souls to return to Sereitei, and the balance of the world would crumble!" she finished dramatically with a fist in the air. "plus, how would we destroy something this huge?"

"okay..then…scratch that.."he sweatdropped, "well we need some sorta plan"

"you know" the lamp shade hat man said, peeking from behind his fan," if what Aizen says is correct even if you could find a way to kill him he wouldn't stay dead."

"how d'ya figure?" Ichigo asked

"well apparently my creation is way more then what I built it to be, if it makes his _will a reality_ then he'll never be defeated until he's done what he'd set out to do.."

"WELL THAT MAKES THIS IMPOSSIBLE!"

_Temper, temper_

'SHUT the fuck UP! I don't need stress from you too!' Ichigo was about to have an aneurism! Veins popping three inches off his temples…

No answer

"how the hell are we supposed to defeat someone who has this 'Hogyokou' that makes them virtually impossible to kill?"

"well if you'd just let me finish, Kurosaaaaki-saaan.." he fluttered his fan annoyingly.**

"for the Hogyokou to bend to his will, he had to give it life, by that I mean he had to 'nurture' it with part of his soul. So if we can 'balance out' that action by putting or own in it, we could make it destroy itself!" he said cheerily.

"eh, Urahara, how exactly would we 'balance out' Aizen's soul in the Hogyokou?"

"we'd have to inject it with part of a soul of someone..err..strongwilled- for lack of a better term-"

"wouldn't we have to get really close to Aizen though?" Yuroichi spoke, crossing her arms under her [incredibly abundant] chest.

"well…yes if we're gonna have ta put part of someone's tamashii chikara*** inside the Hogyokou, which I'm guessin' is inside Aizen…urgh.." Renji shuttered.

"actually, you wouldn't have to put too much of your tamashii chickara in it, you'd just have to _touch_ it"

Eyebrows rose, so Kisuke continued, "that means whoever does it would have to injure Aizen enough to reach into a wound and pour part of their soul into him…unless the Hogyokou's still solid and unabsorbed…then there'd be ashiny little cube! that they'd just have to touch…so someone who's a good fighter-" Kenpachi stepped forward, blood dripping zanpakutou on his other shoulder, Soi Fon with her two-hit-kill finger stepping closer to Yuroichi, and Byakuya, "someone who has the endurance..not too quick, and wouldn't mind reaching inside Aizen-" Kenpachi and Byakuya stood, "and someone who's incredibly obstinate, strong willed and does things their way- so they can control the Hogyokou of course" all eyes turned to Ichigo, whose eye twitched at the complinsult

He half expected Shiro to erupt in laughter, but there was nothing.

"You want ME to do it? Awright…"

"Kurosaki-san, are you sure?" Urahara asked teasingly knowing he was pushing buttons.

"Yeah, Hat-n-Clogs I'll do it…"

"Excellent! You already defeated up to the 4th Espada, correct? Even so Aizen will be an incredibly challenge, like nothing you;ve ever faced, just trying to not get hit will be hard, but all you have to do is make a cut deep enough that you can touch inside..probably in the chest area…hmm…your Zanpakutou spirit should be able to guide you through moving a bit of your soul power..mm..mmmhm.."

"do I get some time ta rest between now and then?..."

"let's get going!" the enthusiastic shop keeper trilled, oblivious to Ichigo, and leading the rest of them into what was left of Las Noches…(Kenpachi had gotten a little carried away)

-)+(-

"Remember Ichigo-kun, we'll distract him while you prepare yourself. Soi Fon and Yuroichi will take care of Stark, he's the first, and Harribel, she's third, Kenpachi will take Gin and the big ogre-pillar one..Yammy?, Byakuya-Tousen.. I..will supervise"

"Kisuke, you lazy shopkeeper.." Yuroichi commented..

"what about Renji and I?"

"well, Rukia, someone has to go tell the other captains that we've….figured a way to end this" the two shinigamis gulped…'why give US the hardest job?'

"and Chad-kun and Ishida-kun can stay with Orihime!.." both mentioned boys nodded.

"some'n say somethin' 'bout an invasion of m'castle?" Tousen tailed by a fox-like grin and silver-gold eyes flashed and just like that Kenpachi was grinning, running after him, with Byakuya looking like he wanted to quit being a Noble for a second and face-palm.

Yuroichi and Soi Fon took off after a wavy brown haired man with a light green haired girl, spinning kicks and lightening fast punches flying, dodging and yawning against arms and thin quick limbs.

Ichigo didn't waste time heading off in the direction he thought he should go in.

'you haven't said a thing in a while…'

No answer

'hello?...'

'…'

'uhh…is something wrong?'

'…'

Thinking about it, Shiro hadn't made a single sarcastic comment since-since he'd yelled at him before..

'_mmph..'_

'did I piss you off?..'

'_mm-hmm-mm'_ the distinctive 'idono' shrug could literally be felt.

'are..are you sulking?'

'_am not.'_ The hollow replied indignantly.

'are so…I'm sorry.'

'_fer what?'_

'for telling you to shut the hell up'

'_pfft..I'm not sulkin', I don' care what ya say…'_ instantly the hollow's tone was lighter and 'playful'.

'what if I told you I'm scared?'

'_why should ya be?..and can' ya make it rain umberalls before ya make it rain water?'_

'umberwhat?-umbrellas?..'n' sorry…I'm scared 'cuz just to beat Ulquiorra, I had to rely on you, I got my ass kicked..what am I supposed to do against Aizen?'

'_King, I'd kill 'em all fer ya, like I said…lemme do it! Stab tha' fucker ALL the way through'_

'I cant do that this time…if they're really bringing all the captains here, they'd notice the difference in reiatsu, and the old guy would sic that creep Kurotsutchi on you, or kill us both..'

'_aww ya care fer me Kingy!..but I could take 'em all, anyone comes after ya an' I'd kill 'em eeeeeeeeeehahahahahahaha'_

'I didn't really want you to butcher all of Soul Society, hun..'

'_hun?aww..'_ smirk.

'umm..heh..oops..' had he really thought that? He blushed.'anyways..do you think if you held onto your reiatsu that they could sense you?'

'_uh-yeah, if they felt to check yer reiatsu to make sure yer okay, which they will since yer gonna be fightin', they'd know right away, babe'_

Blushing at the nickname, he tried to think of some way to continue.

'_aww…Ichi-kun's all flustered..'_ giggle.

'Shiro, I'm serious, I need to do this, but I don't know if I can..'

'_King, ya don't give yerself enough credit, yanno?..ya don't need me ta fight all yer battles fer ya. Hell the only reason ya couldn't rip that emo bastard ta shreds was cuz yer injuries and power decrease from the fights before weakened ya..'_

'you don't want the opportunity to kick some ass?'

'_well fuck yeah I do! But if it's cuz ya think yer not good enough, 'member what I said 'bout not following' a weak King?..pfft, still mean it even if ya do lov-'_

'well I like the idea of us kickin' some ass together..but I dunno if this'll'

"Kurosaki Ichigo, hello."

"Aizen-teme…"

'_King, try an' knock him out b'fore he goes into his bankai. It'll save a lot of time and trouble.'_

Aizen smiled what could be considered a friendly smile, though it was out of sorts, and unsheathed his zanpakutou.. Ichigo did the same, though without smiling, the bandadges winding around his arm.

"Zangetsu", he whispered quietly, "is this when I'm supposed to go into saigokai?"

"**no, when the times comes, you should be able to tell. Though your opponent is strong, use your **_**other**_** source of power for this"**

"it's wise to keep an eye on your enemy, rather then zone out, Ichigo", the creepy ex-captain said sickly sweet slicing the unprepared shinigami across the torso.

'_Ichigo, you moron, pay attention! I am SO not in the mood for dying today'_

'I'll try my hardest not to..'

"you really should just give up now..there truly is no way for you to win"

"I don't care, I'll find a way!, I need to WIN" he exclaimed, pushing Aizen off him with incredible force from his blade, surrounding the older man with a huge Getsuga Tenshou.

"you'll need a lot more then will-power, boy" he said moving at an incredible speed right behind the angered teen, and cutting him down the back, drawing a grunt of pain from him.

"bastard" Ichigo turned swiftly around and caught Aizen at the head, but before he could land a hit the brown haired man had shunpo-ed to the other side of the room

"how dare you, you cut my hair" Aizen remarked, eyes narrowed at the lock of hair no longer dangling in front of his face, making the orange head smirk.

At a pace so fast, Ichigo didn't even see him move, he circled the teen, cutting him in four different places, on each of his arms and legs, down to the muscle point.

"Aaaaarghh!...hnn…" sharpening his mind, and his senses he cleared it of all thoughts of pain, focusing on the main point; catching an imperfection in Aizen's stride good enough to leave an open space for killing..

The ex-captain circled him again and Ichigo saw his chance, he went down, bending his one leg and extending the other, effectively dodging and tripping Aizen. Ichigo brought Zangetsu down roughly to clang against his opponent's with a metallic clash.

"that was good, looking for a fall. Great eye, Kurosaki"

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu" the man said calmly.

Ichigo didn't notice any difference , and launched himself at the serene man hitting him with wave after wave of compressed Getsugas and fist-ceros.

'_uh, King? What the hell are ya doin'? what'd that wall ever do ta ya?'_

'what the hell are you talking about?' he questioned confusedly.

'_King, yer killing tha' wall ta death..'_

'whaaa-?'

'_..are ya retarded or somthin'? yer smashin' tha wall ta bits…yanno tha prick is right b'hind ya'_

Shaking his head vigorously the sight before him cleared, and Shiro was right, he was not hacking at Aizen at all, but what used to be a wall.

_Ya better be glad tha hollows ain't gonna charge ya fer property damages'_

'Shiro..siiigh..face-palm'

_King!_ A searing pain went through his abdomen and his un-fogged vision showed the pain to be the tip of a sword, dripping with his blood.

'_ya dumbass, pay attention..'_

"I see the effects of my zanpakutou's power have worn off you. That's a first to happen so quickly. You see, Kyōka Suigetsu's special ability is Kanzen Saimin, which lets me mess with my enemy's senses, forming an illusion" and the end of his explanation he pulled on his zanpakutou.

Sliding off the edge Ichigo turned and hit Aizen with the handle of his zanpakutou making the man stumble back. Controlling his reiatsu, he channeled it all down to Zangetsu, the explosion from the end equivalent to an atomic bomb.

"excellent!, very good" the seemingly insane man said "now, let me show you what _I _can do." Not pausing for a second, he raised his clasped hands point the index finger from both outwards. Ichigo held the flat side of Zangetsu's blade against the atomic bomb-like explosion.

'hey, Shiro?'

'_eh?'_

'well, what if we..could do a double possession?..if we both were in control at the same time, then we'd have twice our power, right? And if I'm still in partial control, then I can mask kyour reatsu from the others, eh?'

'_not bad, King, we can try tha', but hell if it'll work…iff ya go right when I go left, we'll end up tearin' in two_

'well, do what you do best, take control'

'_..pfft..asshole…'_

At first it felt like he was losing control of himself completely, he couldn't twitch his fingers, and his vision was black, but then everything became sharper, clearer, and he felt a surge of power (that must've been Shirosaki's).

He felt a pull on his arm, and saw it rise to catch the sharp part of Aizen's katana but leaving no blood on it. The wound from being stabbed through were healed and his skin tone was lighter.

'all we have ta do is stab him a bunch an' reach inside somewheres..damn tha' sounds sa wrong ta me..'. the thought wasn't his, but it went through his mind.

"you're different, you've just changed, Kurosaki" Aizen said with his eyebrow raised suspiciously.

He felt himself smile, a cross between a scowl and his hollow's psychotic grins, the blend of the two probably making him look retarded.

'pfft..king, always worried 'bout appearances..'

'shut up, am not..now are we gonna stab this motherfucker or not?'

'oooh King said a bad word..hahahahaha'

'shut up and focus…'

The twin inhabited being darted forward at twice the speed Ichigo was before. The strikes of his sword were twice as fast and powerful as before, with one swing, he cut off the hands that'd tried to blow him up, mildly surprised at the loud echoing scream that tore from the de-handed man's throat.

At the sight of blood and pain Shiro laughed the voice still layered and high-pitched even from Ichigo's mouth. They jumped in a zigzag pace cutting at Aizen's feet making him back up, his eyes widening when he realized he was back into a corner.

Being quick as possible their left hand plunged into the ex-captain much the way Ulquiora's hand had done to Ichigo, the man's eyes rolling back and a guttural sound in his throat. Suddenly an idea hit Shiro.

'Ichigo, where d'ya hide things that ya'd never want anyone ta see..not physical things but, emotions, feelin's..deep dark things..'

'where the hell are you going with this? Incase you didn't notice, we're in the middle of Hogyokou hunting..'

'exactly…now where wouldja hide 'em? Like when ya tried ta bury yer 'feelin's'..deep in yer…?'

'h..heart?'

'bingo…get wha' I mean?'

'gawd! That's disgusting and I REALLY do not wanna do that' he shuddered

'aww..c'mon don' be so squeamish ya pussy'

'you call this squeamish? Okay, not many people enjoy the thought of ripping out somone's heart, okay? Eurgh..'

Before the squeamish teen could protest anymore Shirosaki plunged his hand in the writhing man;s chest again, his fingers probing for the small oval organ, fingers curling around something that felt square and glass.

'found it!' he said cheerily withdrawing a blood driping hand holding a shriveling heart with a shiny glass cube embedded in it.

'ew, that's my arm you're touching that with..'

'I know' the pale one thought back licking down the arm he could control.

'ew! God that's bloody awful..no pun intended..'

'eh, a bit sour…yers is definitely sweeter..and strangely addictive…and it's all floodin' ta the left half of yer face..aww' the left arm slapped the right cheek sharply.

'now that we're, uh..holding it..how do we make it do what we want?'

'some'n 'bout souls 'n' shit, blah blah…blah'

'how helpful..what about filtering out the power in reiatsu, making it just the soul part?'

'whateveh ya wanna do…'

Concentrating on what exactly he wanted to do a glittering black substance lingered at the ends of his fingertips surrounding the shiny little cube, staining it black the smoky black joining the rainbow sheen inside it and disappearing. He pocketed it.

'think that worked?'

'possibly, aibou'

'hope the others are fine…now about destroying this pla-'

'actually King,' Shiro interrupted a childlike yet still insane grin on his half of the face, ' tha batman was talkin' 'bout if an espada four 'n' up havin' ta not release inside Hueco Mundo or it'd be d'stroyed…well what if we-I 'provoked'~ ne of the ones left ta go inta their ressureccion form inside tha castle? Huh? Instant implosion, just add me!'

'…Shiro, you are a mad genius…it scares me what you could do to the world if I set you loose…'

'why thank ya King..'

'um, but how exactly would you get one of the Espada angry enough to lose control?'

'easy as I do ya!, though I don' wanna be pissin' off tha' blonde bitch, an' the one tha's always sleepin' ain't gonna be much help…though ain't there one more?, cuz there's like..three top 'uns right?'

'I didn't even know that…how the hell would YOU?'

'dude..jus' cuz you don pay attention doesn' mean I don'…pfft..I refuse to be grouped with the idiots.' He finished imitating a British accent****

'okay…but how would we keep them from completely annihilating ALL of Hueco Mundo?'

'tha' big titted bitch's reject thing..maybe? can' it put up a shield 'n; 'reject' away over the place?'

'.I dunno if she can stretch her Shun Shun Rikka far enough to cover the whole castle..or even cover the Espada once they release..''

'we'll figure it when we get there, Ne?'

'whatever you say..'

'good King, now run…I ain't even gonna try with this..'

-)+(-

Remains of what had once been a person lay obliterated at Kenpachi's feet, shattered and sliced beyond recognition were more bits laying beside _'the stiff' _along with bruised and bleeding bodies at a smug looking Soi Fon's shoes. All the captains were sweating heavily, except for Urahara (ex-captain, that counts!~) who was still fluttering that goddamn fan he said, "I believe there's one more Espada left…the one representing death and aging…"

'they had representations..?' sensing Ichigo's stupidity in and somehow reading his mind the lamp-hatted blonde said, "why, yes Kurosaki-kuuuun" imitating Orihime's trill, " they do represent different things"

'what, do I have a friggin sign over my head?'

"mmm…anyway, there's one left. He was once King of Hueco Mundo, and is likely one of the most dangerous..so who wants the honors?"

"hey, Hat-n-Clogs...know a way to do it I think.."

"and what would that be, Berry-kun?"

"shutUP" the sting in his glare made the shopkeeper hide further behind his striped fan.

"while I," _'ya wish ya were me!... ' _"was fighting Ulquiorra, he told me that Espada four and up couldn't release in Las Noches, or the pressure would destroy Hueco Mundo…well, what if we could provoke him to go into his ressureccion form?"

"brilliant, except for the whole killing off ALL the hollows" Yuroichi replied sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished" 'cat woman' he whispered' "Orihime could expand her rejecting shield over the expanse of Las Noches, and then it would just implode on itself, destroying everything in it.."

'_Tch, takin' credit fer meh idea..bastard..'_

'I can't exactly say, 'oh well, remember how im sometimes possessed by that hollow that lives inside me? Well yeah, we're working together now and it was all hs idea. Also we've made-out in my inner-world, great huh?'

'_welli wouldn' expect ya ta tell 'em ya like my awesome blue tongue in yer mouth, but if ya must..'_

'it's called SARCASM..and I can't tell them I have a frickin' hollow residing in me!'

'_Che, wha'ever, s'still plagiarism'_

'you know words I don't because…?'

"Ichigo-kun, we all know _you_ weren't smart enough to come up with that on your own…"

"shut up..damn pest.." he said vein pulsing.

"by the way, did you know your entire right arm is soaked in blood? I do hope it's not yours. And it's all down your robe also.."

"Yes, Urahara, I'm still standing becausei soaked myself in my own blood. Becausei have more then four liters of it in me at one time."

The shopkeeper just shrugged innocently.

"well, I'll volunteer for this I guess..you guys can wait outside and Orihime can hold her Shun Shun Rikka over the whole place…" he didn't want all of them in here to feel Shiro's reiatsu when he was released to terrorize this last Espada… Baraggan?

"you take all the fun.."

"Ryoka boy, how dare you? You think so highly of yourself, you should be more respectful to those higher up ten you!" the slender stealth captain said angrily, clutching onto Yuroichi's arm like life support. He deadpanned..

"Soi Fon, really, it's alright..i doubt anyone really wants to do that anyway." The purple haired goddess replied petting the smaller girl's head affectionately.

"we'll give you fifteen minutes. Be done by then or we're coming back in to save yur sorry ass"

"goodluck, Kurosaki-kun"

-)+(-

The orange headed boy stepped into the room leaking heavy reiatsu.

Okay Shiro. Do your stuff…don't get killed..hun he didn't want to get Shiro or himself killed…

'_this'll be fun..no prob, babe'_ the grin in place as he took complete control.

Before him was an old looking Espada with frizzy white-grey hair and a scar down his face.

"I am King of Hueco Mundo. You've reached the end" he said with an arrogant tone.

"pfft, King my ass..king o' what? The sand? What a kingdom"

"do not insult me, imbecile, I'll destroy you!" the older but strong man swung the battle axe down, nearing Shirosaki's head, but he jumped out of the way.

'_pfft, he's easier ta piss of then Ichigo, this'll be quick'_

'I can still hear you..'

'_proof of point'_

'shut up'

"what aim! This is amazing!" Shiro exclaimed dripping icy sarcasm, and summoning Zangetsu to his hand, 'why not cut somethin' up while I'm at it, eh?'

Jumping up on his powerful (and incredibly shexy) legs, he landed behind the Espada landing a blow to the back of his head, laughing at the groan.

"you'll pay for insulting me!"

"kiss my ass, bastard"

"that's it!, I'll crush you, you'll disintegrate at my touch!, Rot, Arrogante!"

Smirking triumphantly, he rebound the zanpakutou to his back, "dumbass, s'amazin' how people are so easily provoked…tsk.."

With that he left the morphing confused Hollow King in the stone room and switched with King.

'_I'd run if I were ya, if yer caught in here when she rejects it we're both dead'_

'I'm not a complete retard..'

'…'

'fuck you…'

'_moving a lil' fast don'tcha think?'_

'not literally, asshole!'

'Che, whatever'

When he finally passed a window, he leapt out of it heading to where he saw the rest of his group. Orihime had her hands poised over a faint glow of orange. Ichigo could feel the immense spiritual pressure being released and saw the surroundings blurring together.

"Orihime, it's not working!"

"I-I don't have enough reiryoku t-to sustain a big enough shield..it's..t-too thin and too weak.."

"what the hell are we-"

'Zangetsu?'

**Yes, Ichigo …now.**

'how do I do it?'

**Same as your Bankai, the words should come to you.**

'…helpful..okay..'

'_yes, helpful'_

'…'

'_I felt left out…don' judge meh'_

Ichigo walked up behind the busty girl, who was clearly suffering from being so close to such a powerful release form.

"Inoue, I have an idea..drop your Shun Shun Rikka when I say, and bring it back up when it's okay, understand?"

She nodded.

Searching for the words his mind spun.

" drop it now, and when I close my eyes, summon it again, okay?"

"hai!" she dropped her small shield, the pressure building behind the walls of the stone prison increasingly draining for her. His eyes slipped shut.

"Santen Kisshun"

"Kanzen Chikara hanashimasu "*^* "

A flare of orange shot straight up over the stone structure, enclosing Las Noches in the pale light. The shield grew thicker, nearly smothering the already suffocating into his pocket, Ichigo removed the glassy cube and tossed it in. the second it touched inside the orange light the whole thing exploded, and giant rip forming and everything being sucked inside.

When there was absolutely nothing left, Orihime pulled her hands bacl. The second she did, Ichigo collapsed, completely exhausted and drained of everything he had. His world was dark.

Not even the jumping of Nel on his back made him stir.

-)+(-

For now, the air pressure inside the inner world was tolerable, but as soon as the reiatsu level got back to normal, it'd be absolutely unbearable and tight. There was simply too much in this soul and it was at its bursting point. Though it was miraculous, the reason why. The two pieces turned whole finally together.

Plus it gave Zangetsu something to blackmail and tease Shirosaki with, and that made him happy.

*(okay this is from episode 14, I almost forgot about it, but it applies to what I'm trying to do…though it make nearly no sense..whatever..haha)

** don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE Urahara, but you have to admit, he does go out of his way to piss off Ichigo ^.^

*** hopefully that means soul power..c'mon you know seeing it in Japanese makes it

**** it's so fucking late…I have no idea I just wanted Shiro to have a british accent..dont blame me..blame the clock that says 3:19am!...I have nothing against British people either! I love them…and their tea…yum tea..i could go for some right now..what was I talking about?

*^* I'm hoping this means total power release..and not I fucked your mom..

EPIC..

)ZOMFG my computer just told me there were too many grammatical errors in 'ff9' that it couldn't keep track anymore..that made me want to cry..then I remembered Shiro's accent and the Japanese words..that's what I'm blaming it on..(

I've rather lost track of this story, being away from it for so long. I'm sorry if it's not as charismatic as the first 7 chapters. Dialogue is so difficult to do, I really hate it. Inspiration for continuing this is not coming so easily…I can't focus that well..and I'm trying to get at least 3,000 words per chapter…and it's getting so drawn out and..well I'm missing things, and not so happy with this anymore. Whatever…

Ja ne

P.S.= I love you EmmaStargaze! Your reviews are always something to look forward to! I'm glad you notice the humor and think my fight scenes are decent..3 :D

Reviews please :D


	11. Chapter 11

Okay…if you only read the note about my laptop scrwing up in 'Chapter 10'-note blah blah blah..go back and read Ch-10…cuz it's what's there now, and this will make…little sense without it..if I just totally confused you…then ignore that..

I've drunk so much water it's starting to taste bad 0;0

YES UZAMAKI999 and anyone else who wanted it, here is your LEMON..at some point in this here chapter..mewhahaha!

I have on thing to say, and that is : PO PI PO! Whoever's seen BLEACH po pi po parody, omg…knows what I'm talking about…it's on youtube..so kawaaiii!

I just saw Salt..EPIC! TOTALLY AWSOME.. even though some parts of it were like 'yeah right, that can happen'..and the fact that one little spider can't make hat much venom…it was really great…plus Angelina Jolie is hot as hell (please tell me I got her name right..*Sweatdrops*)

}nameless person: so how do you feel about your mother?

Grimmjow: a bit like this..ehaha..haha

Ichigo: that's not how I feel your mother..

-some completely random video on youtube ^.^ lol

Ch-11

Ichigo POV

Everything felt heavy. My eyelids felt like there were weights on the lashes, my arms felt like I'd been swimming in a riptide for hours, and I felt totally weak. I couldn't remember where I was or why I felt so damn awful. All I know was that there was something cool and soft under my head, the rise and fall of it rather soothing, and that something was touching-no rubbing my head. If I could have made any noise I'd probably pull a cat and purr, it felt sooo good.

Then other things came to my senses, I heard an echoing clicking noise and whatever I was on suddenly went rigid and uncomfortable to lie on. Then a squeaking and gritty sound, and whatever it was bolted out from under me. Against my face's protests and the lead-like feeling I opened my sore eyes. I was on the ground. 'certainly that hadn't been the soft thing..' in a small room. In the corner just a few feet away was..Shiro?..he was staring at his hands like the most interesting thing in the world, his face a little darker then its normal white. "Shiro, why are you-"

"ah, you're awake Ichigo-kun!" Urahara was stepping from behind a sliding door, sandals clicking on the ground.

My face must've looked terrified as I glanced between Shiro and him because he continued, "oh, Kurosaki-san don't worry I already know about your little demon"- Shiro's face turned to a grimace and his eyes flashed-" after al, we made him _together_ didn't we?" I could feel my face hea up and a vein or two twitch at the way he wriggled his eyebrows and annunciated the word 'together'.

"sick perverted old man.." I mumbled. Shiro giggled. '_s'not a giggle! It's maniacal laughter.'_

'…'

'_shaddup King'_

"Urahara, you can't tell Sereitei.."

Uncharacteristically serious he nodded, "I know that Ichigo, if old man Yammamoto were to find out you had him in your soul, no matter how many times you both killed Sosuke Aizen, he'd continue to view you as a threat and exterminate you both" he finished cheerily, making me nervous.

"so you haven't told anyone?"

"nope, and I don't think you should either, Ichigo. Maybe just your close friends.."

'Shiro, why'd you come out anyways?' I asked silently

'_th' Old Man said it was getting' too crowded in there..pfft, 'ow the hell happened I dunno…bu' it does seem a lot more uncomfortable in there la'ely'_

'oh?'

_I don' think I can stay fer tha' long in yer head no mores King.'_

'that's bad…'

'_no shit King.'_

"it's not nice to exclude people from your conversations, Kurosaki-kun, Hollow-san"

"well, um…Shiro thinks-"

"pfft, I can talk fer meself, thanks King. What I _know_ is that since we quit tryin' ta kil each-" glare "fine, since I quit tryin' ta kill 'im it's steadily been getting' more and more..uh..full feelin'?..like tha pressure keeps increasin' an' I think it's cuz our reiryoku's been meldin'…say anythin' funny an' I'll rip yer face off 'n' spit down yer throat, candyman" Shiro's threats scared me sometimes…

"well it's obvious then that you're both powerful, for just two pieces of a soul to have such overwhelming power that it suffocates the soul…"

Double sweatdrop, me and my hollow.

"well I have been working on a prototype..for a reiatsu suppressing gigai…he could wear it and noone could sense him…"

"I 'ave ta wear a meat bag?" my hollow exclaimed clearly upset, making me laugh.

Smirking deviously, the shopkeeper continued, "well I would think you'd like that idea…seeing as_ experiences _in the flesh are so much more_..pleasurable_.." more eyebrow wiggling. I could feel my face on fire, and Shiro erupted into insane fits of laughter.

"shut the hell up!" I meant it as a yell, but shamefully it came out as a..shriek..

"now if you two will just come with me…"

-=- normal POV

Shiro slipped back into Ichigo's uncomfortable body so they could both walk. It was one of the most awkward things, because unlike when they were both in spirit form and everything just happened with them thinking it, the corporal body was a lot harder to control, especially for Shiro who'd never been inside the flesh before, only spirit form.

The left leg was moving at a quick easy pace while the right one was stiff and hardly inching along, end result was a tripped Ichigo.

'jeez, walk much?'

'_Che…shaddup…'_

Snicker.

When they finally reached the counter that the sandy blonde had gone behind they stood (something Shiro had mastered) and waited. And they waited. And waited. And waited.

'_King I'm bored'_

'it's been like five minutes..'

'_so..?..I'm bored'_

Sigh.

Suddenly Shiro had an idea and a face splitting grin came over his face. His right arm started to inch its way backwards, sliding over the back of his half of the body heading downwards.

Ichigo jumped and squealed (thought he'd deny it forcefully) when his ass was smacked sharply.

"Shiro, what the fuck?" he exclaimed quickly grabbing the offending hand and squeezing it bruising tight.

"aww King, ya wanna hold meh hand, how sweet" he teased loving this reaction.

"you two behave yourselves now! I don't want your 'getting fresh' scarring Ururu or Jinta!"

"we weren't- I was not- how can-…we were not doing _that_ here! Ever!"

"whatever you say berry-chan.."

"grrrrrr…."

" whadda hell's tha'?" the hollow said, indicating the thing Urahara had Ururu carry in.

"This is your gigai" he answered waving the little girl away.

Shiro looked from the thing to the sly man like he was joking. The body that was splayed on the countertop was completely plain. There were no features to it, nothing to distinguish it from a mannequin. No eyes or mouth or nose..or any other differentiating anatomy. A torso, two legs and two arms, and an spherical head.

"yanno in a body, ain't I gotta breathe?" he asked sarcastically.

"well this is a prototype, remember?"

"I gotta walk around lookin' like a giant doll?.". Ichigo sniggered.

"no, no, no Hollow-san" he fluttered his fan," all gigais look like this before you put a soul into them. It's a plain body. But when you put a life form inside of it, it will start to adapt to them. In a few days it will look exactly like you! You see, as the nerves, muscles, and tissue start to come alive again, they'll change structure according to what you put inside it…usually it would take a few days to a week, but seeing as you're a powerful being with a lot of soul power it could be a few hours. It'll help stimulate the metamorphosis if you stretch the limbs."

"wow…uh, thanks..fan man" the awed hollow said.

"now, Kurosaki-san, I'd prepare a story for your teachers and friends, Ne?"

Nodding they turned to leave, throwing the body over Ichigo's shoulder.

" oh, and Kurosaki?, Hollow?"

"eh?" they asked

"arigato" his face was serious, with another emotion Ichigo'd never seen on the smiling face before..gratitude..and..?

"thank you for fighting so hard. All of Soul Society..and the human world owe you..though I doubt anyone realizes it, so you're still another orange-headed nobody" he finished back to his normal teasing self.

"yeah, but tell me..what happened after I passed out?"

"ah, you ask finally..well actually Yammamoto and a few other captains arrived just as you let loose all your reiryoku, just in time to witness the best explosion ever. And of course, the Head-Captain was rather…angry that things didn't go exactly as he had wanted them. Everyone there was lectured about following strict orders and conduct and rules…all such nonsense…"

"let me get this straight, he was all pissy..because we won?"

"hmm..to put it bluntly, yeah!..though he would probably be even more 'pissy' if you'd lost, so either way he'd be pissy"

"well, if he likes, _I_ could go on a mad rampage and they could all lose to me?" Shirosaki offered, the creepy (SHEXY!) grin way out of place on Ichigo's face.

"anyway, after he finally finished speaking about rules and regulations he left, most of the captains following him. Thought before they left most of them checked to make sure you hadn't died, and then Sado-kun hauled you back here where Orihime healed that lovely little cut on your chest. About a week later, your hollows spirit form popped up, and three days later would bring us to today"

Adding the days up.."I've been out for TEN days?"

"it does take a while for reiatsu to accumulate, personally I'm surprised you're awake now."

"whatever! I have to get home..jeez…"

"farewell, Ichigo-kun!"

The whole walk home was near impossible.

"no, I'm the left foot, you're the right foot!"

"quit grabbing my ass!"

"King, it smells god-awful here, what the hell is that?"

"a car you idiot…"

"I know that, I meant that!" he said, attempting to point.

"oh..hahaha..my…hahaha..god, that's a squirrel"

"s'mockin' me…stupid little furball, can I rip tha fuzzy thing off it? This..skirrelle?"

"no, " sweatdrop "let's focus on getting home..without that many people staring.." people had started to give odd stares at the boy who was talking to himself..with two different accents…

"aiight.."

"I said I was LEFT!"

"Che…I'm partial to the left…"

"QUIT GRABBING MY ASS YOU BASTARD!"

Children walking around them started pointing, and the surrounding crown made a gap big enough to walk entirely around him. The weird, disturbed, mentally unstable boy then began to cackle insanely and a vivid blush ran over his face.

'oh..my god..one day with this asshole…'

'_love ya too King!'_

'aghhh!'

-)+(-

When they reached the door it was like a mini competition to twist the knob. A force on the other side beat them to it however,

"MY DARLING SON WHY HAVE YOU BEEN GONE SO LONG?" giant tears the size of his head poured out Ishin's eyes as he tried to punch his son in the gut.

"YOU HAVE DONE SO WELL" the deranged man exclaimed when his son dodged, even if a little shaky.

"I mean it, the both of you have done incredibly well" he said, a hint of proud father arrogance and gratefulness in his voice.

The expression on 'Ichigo's' face was a bit humorous, one eye was as wide as a dinner plate, the other had the eyebrow raised and the lids narrowed, while the mouth looked like it was halfway between the 'O' gasp of astonishment, and the 'I- am-so-bored-there-are-plenty-of-other-things-I'd-rather-be-doing' line.

"you-how-wahaa?"

"god, you are oblivious..I used to be a captain did you know?, I know all about your being a soul reaper, and I got all the details about everything that went down in Hueco Mundo from Urahara. I'm proud that you.._both_" Ishin looked into both eyes of his son's face, "could do so much. Now, go! According to chef Yuzu, dinner should be ready in an hour!" Ichigo nodded appreciatively, staring at the ex-captain, then awkwardly walked off.

Managing to get up the stairs, partly dragging, partly pulling, they finally made it to his door. Shiro burst out of Ichigo's body the second they were in his room.

"ahh, King, yer room's so borin'!"

"Tch, whatever, ya wanna get this 'body melding' done now?"

"pfft, eh, why not? Throw that sucker down"

Shiro reached into his robe's pocket and pulled a fist around it.

The lifeless form landed on the ground with a thump, and Shiro prodded it with his foot, staring at it, before making a diving like motion and slipping inside it.

Instantly the pressure in the room dropped. Ichigo studied the body that now had his….his hollow in it, and watched two slits form on the top of the 'face' part of the head, followed by two little holes underneath that, and a wider slit on the very bottom. The grayish skin tone started to brighten, and thick spiky hair grew on the top of the head. The neck part got a bit thicker, an adams apple making itself known, and more features on the rest of the body starting appearing. The 'hands' that had been just little circles, started spreading apart, five fingers emerging from the ends, and black nails growing out of them. The arms grew bigger, slender muscles building up on the forearm, with slightly larger upper arms. The facial features grew more distinct, white lids growing over the sockets, with ash white lashes, and a nose appearing over the holes. Ichigo's curious gaze watching as the wider slit on the face plumped up a bit, the lips full..and pale..and..kissable- what had been plain and flat on the gigai's torso was also changing. More muscles defined themselves, not big and bulgy, and not scrawny, but perfect and slender, matching up with hips that almost gave him an hourglass shape. The skin covering the hollow's chest was pale and lean too, no imperfections, not even a scar anymore. The thin legs grew muscle too, and length, long and slender, but looked like they belonged to a powerful jumper.

Ichigo's eyes roamed over the perfect body hungrily, over and over. After a few minutes his face went from pink and slightly drooling to completely red…'he's completely naked..' his eyes kept glancing down to his slender hips, tempting the orange-head.

"and _I'm_ the pervy one..tch..see some'n ya like, eh King?"

Blush deepening, if possible, he glanced back up to the albino's face to meet dark black and gold eyes.

"get up, you need clothes"

"well, King, would if I could, but I'm all..rigid-y and stiff" he said curling his hand into a fist and taking out the small piece of plastic.

"this ain't nearly as bad as yer body…"

"thanks..tch.

Shiro spun the top that'd been in his fist on the ground, managing to roll on his side.

Ichigo rummaged through his drawers looking for something to clothe the hollow with so his sisters wouldn't be scarred..'and so I-' he didn't wanna finish that thought.

Deeming a pair of his purple skinny jeans and his nice vibe shirt suitable he threw them behind his back at wherever he thought his Shiro would be.

"'ey dammit, ya screwed up meh spinnin' top!"

" you still have that thing?"

"..yeah, I like it." For some reason it made Ichigo feel warm and happy that his gift had been liked. An idea struck him, he looked in his desk drawer and pulled out a few broken pens and some weird bunny-shaped object before he found a long silver bead chain.

"gimme your top" his nice vibe shirt hit him in the head.

"I meant your spinning top, dumbass"

"I knew tha'.." the little piece of plastic hit im in the head, he grabbed it and used one of the discarded pens to poke a hole through it

"what the hell are ya doin' ta my spinnin' thingy?" Shiro screeched, pushing himself up off the ground. Ichigo dropped the chain through, and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the naked man's neck, clasping it in the back.

"this.."

"oh…thanks" Ichigo went to pull his hands back, and was stopped by the pale one's arms reaching around his waist. Without thinking, he leaned forward giving him a deep much wanted, needed kiss.

The cold lips were slow, not as fast as they'd been in his inner world, and the still blue tongue was stiff and un-interactive.

"why won't you…kiss me back?"

"well, I JUS' now got inta meh body an' ya expect meh ta know how ta use it?"

"please use it?..just kiss me back" that last kiss had ignited something in him, and the prude part of him was being staved off, he wanted that kiss dammit!

All Shirosaki heard was 'use it' and his mind went racing, _'oh fuck yeah..'_ suddenly control was easy, staring into those melty chocolate eyes, he leapt own and devoured those sweet, sweet lips, his tongue un-stiffening itself and doing plenty of interaction.

Ichigo's hands went down to reach around the pale one's back and his face heated up when he remembered the hollow was completely naked. Pushing that aside, he instead reached his hands up to pull on the silvery spikes, wincing a little when his lower lip was bit and sucked into his counterpart's cool mouth. He wondered where his hollow learned to kiss so well, seriously?...

Shiro kept inching closer, like he couldn't be close enough. Ichgio kept backing away every time he felt…_something_ get too close to his leg. When they finally broke for air, Ichigo felt himself get knocked backwards onto his bed that they apparently had been getting close to.

"Tch, this body sucks, can't hold meh' breath tha' long anymore.."

Ichigo's mind pulled itself together..'I'm on a bed..with my..-cough- naked hollow who I've been kissing and think I lov-ike him..right now..on top of me…on a bed'..

Shiro must've read his thoughts because he was smirking now, leaning down over his neck.

"yanno, yer dad said we woudln' need ta be downstairs fer anotheh hour…babe.."

The orange-head nodded quickly, acknowledging this.

"and?" he asked rather high pitched.

"Well, we've been doin' so much..work, how 'bout some.._play_…to really…have fun with _this_ body.."

"uh—uh-um.." he was temporarily distracted by the harsh sucking on the side of his neck. No one had ever touched him like this, or kissed him, or told him they loved him.

This was all so different, but maybe for once, different was good for him.

His thoughts were frazzled again when the sweet ashy lips pried his open again, the top lip on the corner of his mouth, a rough blue tongue rubbing against the inside of his lip and the roof of his mouth, sending tingly sensations down his throat an to his spine.

Something pulled at his shirt, up and over his stomach, pulling back to let the fabric be taken off before it was ripped.

"how can you kiss so great?"

"aw, Ichi likes my kissin'..I jus' do wha' I think 'ould..feel-..wha I'd wan' someone ta kiss me like.." at this, the brown eyed boy leaned up to Shiro's parted lips and sealed them, tickling the paler lower lip with his pink tongue.

Cold air hit his thighs quickly replaced by searing heat. Pressing his hand flat against Shiro's chest he felt the skin heating up, no longer cool to the touch now. he opened his eyes chancing a glance down at his Shiro. His almost-lover was looking up at him, studying his face with an oddly contemplative look.

Wanting to make an advance on his hollow for once, he ran a finger agonizingly softly and slowly up from the white hip hovering over his abdomen, and up to the pale toned chest.

"they're..blue?" he half asked, half stated, fingering the little nub

"h-ow observant of ya Ichi" he bent his head to lick on the same area his King was touching him, "so's meh tongue" little noises in the back of Ichigo's throat purred through his lips, and his breath hitched when he felt five luke warm fingers brush against his thighs.

"I-I've never done something..like..this b-before" he blushed.

"an' ya think I have?" he said, squeezing his fingers, relishing in the gasped moan from those pink lips, "yeah, me 'n' Zan got it on ev'ry night, babe. And there're so many people in yer mind.."

"no need for sarcasm, sorry." The smaller boy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"aw, don' be like tha' berry-chan, yanno I love ya, b'sides ain;t it better tha' way?" he questioned cocking his head to the side in a way he knew was cute, while kneeling down between the 'berry-chan's' knees.

"fine, fine whatever, hun." As soon as their lips met, Shiro gripped harder and slid his hands up and down the now fully erect shaft. He drank in every purring moan, scraping his black nails over the heated sensitive skin. When breathing became a necessary evil, he traced a finger around pink swollen lips, and let a soft noise leave his lips when a warm wet tongue slipped around them, drawing them in his eager mouth.

Shirosaki's fingers were sweet, but not too much, and tangy, almost a blood-like flavor, but a lot better. The delicious fingers in his mouth, and the tight and equally delicious fingers on his erection were maddening.

All too soon it wasn't precum slicking Shiro's hand anymore, and the delectable fingers were taken from him, with an indignant whine.

Smiling teasingly, the paler male traced the soppy fingers down the tan toned chest, down over the tan abs, around his slender hips up the re-erect shaft, and pressed it slick against another heated wet orifice. Just following the orders the sex drive in his brain gave him, he slipped the black-nailed digit in, '_what an odd thing ta do..'_ it was a weird sensation around his finger, but definitely even more awkward and uncomfortable for the orange-headed uke.

"euwrgh..get it out.." he mumbled wriggling around, only exciting Shirosaki more as he brushed their erections together. White eyelids slipped closed at the contact, the pleasure making him jab his fingers deeper inside, brushing up against something rubbery*.

Ichigo's eyelids followed the example and squeezed together tightly at the double contact, sliding his hips a little. Another digit was added, stretching thim and preparing him for what was to cum (lol). All too soon the pleasant feeling was gone, opening his eyes he pouted cutely at the pale hollow, who could've 'aww'-ed at how adorable he looked with his lip jut out. His brown eyes shot down for the first (okay maybe second) time seeing his almost-lovers cock. 'oh my god..I'm going to die..'

He bit his lip, looking worriedly back up into golden eyes

"aww, c'mon, it won't hurt tha' bad….I'll be nice..if it does, jus' bite me..kay babe?"

the strawberry nodded, trying to relax himself.

Not completely sure anymore, Shiro let his instincts take over, losing control. his hands grasped the smaller boy's hips like a lifeline, and his hips aligned themselves before they eased forward, automatically slowing when the fingersnails digging into his back became sharper. When he was completely attached to his Ichi, the tight heat got to him, it was unbearable and perfect. The feeling of fire flooding through him, ten times better then an adrenaline rush.

"omigawd, Ichi, yer so perfect..'n'..hnn"

The pain from the clawing on his back only made it better. His eyes had slipped shut, so when he heard the tiny whimpers subside he drew back at the same slow pace, his hips adjusting and slamming back in, he felt the tip of him brush against that thing again, and the smooth thighs squeezed against his hips, their calves wrapping around his lower back, pulling him in farther to hit that bundle of nerves again.

"Shi…nn..damn it, do that again" it was a command. No begging here.

Easily complying with the demand, he quickened his pace, slowly removing himself, then slamming back in, Ichigo's fingers pressing into his shoulder blades rubbing in circles, making Shiro purr, very cat-like.

Shiro kept thrusting at an unbelievably fast pace, harder each time, abusing his little uke's prostate wonderfully.

"ahh, f-FUCK Sh-..ShiroSAKI, dammit, dammit, dam-" his screaming mouth was silenced by pale lips. "shhh, now ya don' want yer sisters learnin' those words, d'ya?" this brought him back to reality, taking in his exact position he blushed darker then a tomato. He was tightly pressed underneath his Shiro, his arms clinging to his back, and his legs clinging to the albino's vibrating hips. His trip to reality was short-lived when his body couldn't take it anymore, and sparks flew behind his eyes, he spilled himself between their bodies.

When the heat clamped down on him, Shiro threw his head back with a guttural moan of 'Ichiiiiii..' the urge to bite came to him, so he leaned down, hips still moving to ride out his orgasm, and bit down hard enough to draw blood on the tan column of a neck, right on the pulse point, sucking on it, feeling the blood quicken.

"nngh, ahh" the little 'victim' cried out, going limp when the pale one removed himself, releasing his bleeding neck.

Ichigo's chest was heaving, rising and falling rhythmically. Shiro leaned back, looking at his work. There was a little bit of blood on the back part of those touchable inner thighs, and skillfully avoiding the sour semen, he licked the boy clean of the red liquid, making him quiver.

"y-you're sic.."

"ya like it though, eh, love?"

"you certainly like nicknames.."

"well, I love ya" he said, as if it were more obvious then the way to breathe.

"love you..too" he said it back "mmft…it hurtssss…." He said, purposely whining, peeking at the sweat-soaked albino through one eye. "and now I'm sticky…"

"aww, poor King, he's sticky.., how do I fix that?"

"grab my towel off the back of the door…" reluctantly, his hollow got off the bed, wandering over to where the alleged towel should be. Ichigo admired the view from behind, though he would never admit it. The albino was taller then him, and his shoulder blades were defined and poked out whenever his arms were extended, smooth white skin moving over slender perfectly squeezable hips, not to mention his fine ass..'I soo did not just think that..' he put his hands over his face as if he could remove the thought by pulling out his eyeballs.

"aaarrrgh…." He hard a thump and then the thing that made the thump landed on him knocking the air out of him. His fingers were moved away from his eyes and Shiro put his face up close to the shinigami's, their noses touching and eyes crossing.

" here's yer towel, yer majesty" he whispered, no sarcasm was in his voice.

"Ichigo was all too aware of the hollow atop him. Without the maniacal grin he really was..pretty..especially for a guy…even though these features weren't complete yet, he had one beautiful..boyfriend..

"aw, thanks Ichi, yer pretty cute yerself." The grin back in place, he tried slipping off, but tan arms slid around his waist, holding him hostage. Those arms fit perfectly around that waist, perfect length, not to short not too long.

The orange head buried his face in the hollow's neck, uncharacteristically affectionate, surprising the pale one when the alluring sweet smelling orange spikes were just under his nose.

Shirosaki was very unaccustomed to cuddling. Hell, he was unaccustomed to almost everything, especially these feelings. He wasn't a fluffy person, he wasn't a loving person, but this kid seemed to bring out things he never wanted to admit he felt. But it was nice. He liked every minute of it…this was so much better then anything before, this was better then fighting…not by much!..but still better.

-=-Shiro POV

"ya might wanna wear some'n with a collar" I suggested, while Ichigo threw clothes around the room searchin' for somethin' ta wear. He grunted some'n 'bout fuckin' hollows an' I laughed. I enjoyed tha view from my perch on tha end of his bed. He had on those tight purple pants, an' bent over in tha closet. It wasn' surprisin' when some sorta clothin' hit me in the face, "pervy bastard, damn hollow…dammit dammit.."

"oh, jus' pick somethin' ta wear..it's jus' yer.." the word crawled up my throat, " family."

Why humans stay in groups, I'd never know. Finally he ended up picking out a black shirt with a high collar. Satisfied he walked towards the door. I raised my eyebrow, "'ey, aibou, wha' 'bout me, eh?" spreading my legs farther apart in meh sittin' position, I leaned forward on my hands tiltin' my head up at him. He turned his face back 'round ta hide tha pink in his face. I laughed.

"here put these on" he said shovin' a folded up piece o'..whatever the fuck it was in meh lap. Pickin' it up, I realized I had absolutely no fuckin' idea how ta put it on, but I'd be damned (which I guess I kina am?) b'fore I had him dress me. Jus' ta get tha idea, I looked up at King. The top part..the short shihakashu thing was easy. It was a long-sleeved black ..shirt..and it was tighter then my bankai outfit, and the neck part dipped down jus' like it. The other piece of material tried ta make a fool o' me but I knew better, forcefully I jammed my leg into one of the thin tube-y things. And then I was stuck. My arm had gone with my leg and now I was stuck. God-fuckin'-dammit. I growled, fully prepared ta shred tha goddamn piece of..offense..ination…I jebbed my hand farther down and jerked it up tryin' ta scratch it apart, but only managin' ta rip it in the middle of tha fuckin' thing..

Then I heard him break into derisive laughter. Dammit, he's seen me. Trapped by these fuckin'..whatever the hell they're called!

"would you like some help with that?" he asked sarcastically..mockin' me.

"no, I want ta be eaten by these goddamn things, I did it on purpose…". And orange eyebrow quirked up.

"fuckin'…yes help me. Please." Dammit.

Walkin' over to me tangled up, he bent down and pulled gently on the end of the…leg. It came off slowly, lettin' me free my arm. Then he grabbed my other foot, which yes my toes have black nails too, and yanked it down through the other part of..these so-called 'pants', sliding them up to my hips.

"you know, you're supposed to wear something _under_ the pants"

"Tch, whatever..i dun care." He pushed me backwards onto my elbows and leaned over me, grippin' onto the shiny thing on these 'pants', pullin' the two ends tagether.

They fit tightly, clingin' ta my long legs, makin' this tight stuffy gigai squeeze meh even more. Ichigo's face was so close, and his lips were pursed in an alluring way. Unable to resist, I twitched up managing ta kiss the side of his mouth. Way too quick, he jumped off me, pullin' me with him, n' out his door. Damn.

-=- normal POV

The two hopped down the stairs, Ichigo dragging Shiro towards the dinner table. How long had it been since he'd eaten? Nearly three weeks..holy damn.

Shiro was much more apprehensive. He did not feel the need to socialize, he had a mostly loner instinct, he didn't like people. He discovered this when he was around the people in that shop. The only thing he felt toward people was the need to kill them, unless they were Ichigo, he was okay. He didn't trust himself around King's family, just the thought that he would kill them made him…almost nervous. Before, he would've killed them easily. But since he told his Ichigo that they were nothing, that's what they'd become. So this was going to be one helluva test.

*I, personally have never touched a prostate before ( and don't plan on it either), so if my assumption that it feels 'rubbery' is wrong, then shoot me. I mean it. Just kidding.

I saw the cutest video ever on youtube! Byakuya's a Pikachu! Haha Byakuchu! So blindingly adorablez!

Reviews please! I promise not to smile.


	12. Chapter 12

HOLY SHIT! 30 REVIEWS! AW HELLZ YEAH

Thank you EmmaStargaze..for your epic reviews…I appreciate them so much!

Alrighty, originally I wanted to end this in the last chapter, add a RukiHime kissing scene and something about..something…lemon and be done with it…but I guess I didn't do that so…I don't think there'll be that many more chapters in this…that is if you care…maybe one or two..depending on what my finger's brains type…anyway…here we go, with kind of agoraphobic!Shiro, lol..I'm agoraphobic a bit so I can relate X3..

Lmao.. I satyed up to look at how many people 'hit' this story, and about 5 minutes after I changed the rating to M and put LEMON in the summary, like 6 more people..haha..just goes ta show, everyone loves porn X3

So I watched this fucking amazing movie called 'The Runaways' the story about Joan Jet(t) and it's fucking EPIC man, it was killer! Not to mention the music…and the story..plus I don't like Kirsten Stewart as a vamp, but she's hella fucking hot as a rockstar..gooooddddaaaaamn!(not to creepy anyone out, but I would so let her fuck me ^.^..) she's so fine she blows my mind..hey mickey..XD sorry…T.T..I am such a 80s bitch..

Ch-12

Ichigo was helping Karin set the table, eyeing his Shiro, who was unusually quiet. When food was placed on the table by the wonderful Yuzu (Ichigo was so grateful for food he could've kissed her feet) the orange head was first to sit down.

"Ichi-nii, I missed you so much. I made something special for you" she said with a cute smile, the barrettes in her hair shining in the dim light.

"yep, onii, we missed ya." The darker haired girl said, in a voice that was _definitely _convincing.

Shiro sat down at the legs of Ichigo's chair, his knees to his chest. He did not like this. Everything was so different. The smells here weren't like the ones he was used to. Hell he wasn't even used to this whole breathing concept! From the moment he set foot in the room he already knew he could handle being around humans without having to devour them, but he did not like the feeling of being around so many people. Even though there were only three plus Ichigo. He shut his eyes, to shut out all the noise of clattering..what were they called?...and the voices of Ichigo's family…he felt invisible, and for once it was good to be ignored, he hadn't come up in the conversation so far.

'why are you on the floor?'

'…_b'cause…your carpeting…is..interesting…'_ his mind quickly turning his lie into something perverted he snickered out loud.*

'I don't want to get that…but aren't you hungry? I mean your body hasn't had any sustenance, and um..' cough 'some..activities..are tiring…you should, uh, eat something..'

As if triggered by Ichigo's thought, his traitor stomach made a strange gurgling sound he'd never heard of before. _'what the hell?' _

Frantically poking his stomach as if that would stop the noise, he couldn't help himself, when Ichigo unashamedly put food from his plate in his hand, and held it infront of his Shiro.

'I betcha it's ten times tastier then a soul..'

'not like I've ever eaten one..' the thing in Ichigo's hand did smell pretty damn good…like nothing he'd ever experienced locked up in the other world. He stuck his tongue out to test this.._food_ and quickly swallowed the whole thing, licking the tan fingers clean. It was..amazing, he'd never tasted anything, except for Ichigo's blood, and the new sense that was awakened was one he'd definitely test everytime he got. Whatever it was tasted…sweet but not too sweet..and savory, making his mouth water- something he never knew could happen.

"oh damn, King…" his pupils dilated, and his tongue was hanging out, making the teen just wanna kiss from the sheer adorability. "what was that?" he exclaimed, in a similar amazed voice from when he first got the spinning top, now hanging from his neck"

"it's beef. It's good. Would you like summore?"

"oh fuck yeah.." the pale one whispered, peeking the top half of his face over the table top, eyeing Ichigo's plate with desire.

He met Yuzu's gaze and blinked at her. She blinked back, "Ichi-nii, is that..?"

"yeah," he said getting Karin's and his father's attention, "this is, uh, my hollow…he..helped…during the war..thing…he..yeh" the brightly colored boy finished lamely scratching his head.

"oh!" the cheery girl exclaimed, "well what's his name? are you two friends? What's he gonna do now?" she asked switching her gaze from the top of the snowy head to her brother.

While Ichigo answered her questions and explained about why he wasn't in his body anymore blah blah blah, everything except..their relationship, Shiro continued to eye Ichigo's plate hungrily. Using the given distraction, he pulled his boyfriend's plate closer to him, grabbing the stick things he'd seen the other people use. He watched the darker haired girl holding the wooden sticks in one hand and picking up her food with them, and he tried to imitate her.

After a few attempts he gave up and just stabbed the pieces of food with them. Karin looked up at the slurpy sounds, an eyebrow raising and a smirk twitching at her lips, when the other sister noticed the albino attempting to eat her brother's food she burst into giggles, Isshin cry-laughed that his son was losing his food and needed to sharpen his skills.

Staring down at his hollow, whom was still on the floor, he noted how cute he looked; his blue tongue was sticking out, the dark color clashing with the orange sauce smeared around his face. His pupils were dilated, making him appear very chibi like, thus making Ichigo temporarily forget that it was his food being eaten.

"Would you like your own dish, or are you content with just mine?" he asked dryly.

Suddenly noticing he was the center of attention, he slid the stolen plate back into its place and ducked back to his position on the floor.

"'M fine…" he muttered, answering the teen's question. He liked the little girl's food, but he really didn't want to be the center of attention…unless he was killing something, then that was fine.

When dinner was finally over, Ichigo got stuck with washing the dishes.

"dad, it's your turn to do the dishes" Yuzu had said.

"Ichigo, you haven't done any chores in a while.."

"that's because I was off in H-"

"Ichigo, it's your turn to do the dishes" goat face said cheerily, speeding off in the other direction. Grimacing, he stacked all the plates together, herding them to the sink in the kitchen. (yes, because you have to herd plates…and sheep) Shiro followed looking around at everything.

Sure, he'd been in Ichigo's mind, and viewed the world through Ichigo's eyes (when he was bored), and sure he had paged through a few of his memories and thoughts for some entertainment, but obviously he was no expert on this world.

"hey, you've got…stuff on your mouth" he was brought back to reality, the bright haired boy stepped forward, an odd look on his face. Leaning closer to Shirosaki, he licked those pale lips the sweet tangy taste clashing well with him. Both their eyes slipped shut, and Ichigo took the initiative to push him back into whatever was behind them. His hand gripped the black clothes shoulder, nails digging in, the other arm gripping his hollow's back. Shiro tilted his head, connecting their lips, and rubbing his tongue against the exposed pink one. This was so…nice, finally, someone…

After parting for air, and duh, so they wouldn't get caught, Ichigo rested his head on a cool shoulder, nearly purring.

"uhh…do I look like a pillah?" (pillow..in his accent..)

"mmph..shhhh…I'm perfectly comfortable, so shut up. Please"

"tch…bossy berry.."

"why were you all..._reclusive_ before? You didn't talk to anyone…and you sat on the floor because…?"

"pfft, reclusive…I jus'…I dunno King, s'jus' I guess hollows aren' social creatures, I'm learnin' tha' I don' like…bein' 'round a lotta people. When we were in Hat-n-Clog's, all yer friends bein' there…I can' stand crowds. Cuz I know it'll piss ya off if I go an' kill some'n…"

Ichigo leaned back from his pseudo-pillow with an orange eyebrow raised,

"so…crowds make you scared?" he asked teasingly

"oh, fuck no! I ain't scared, I jus' don' like 'em."

"you sound like an agoraphobic…" he snickered. His big bad kill everyone, fuck the world hollow..didn't like crowds. Smirk. Smack.

"ow, what was that for?"

"fer thinkin' I'm _nervous_, bitch, I amn't!"

"amn't isn't a word…"

"Che, it should be." He stuck his dark tongue out in defiance, Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"I'm hungry, Ichi…"

"you ate all my food, and you're hungry?"

"I've never eaten b'fore!..I wanna try some'n else…"

"fine, but nothing with sugar..or caffeine.."

"whatever the hell that is…"

"how 'bout a sandwich, while I finish with the dishes?"

"oh! I know what a sammich is!" he said, suddenly eager.

"sandwich it is…"

Since he was hungry too, because _someone_ had eaten his food, he got out all the things he liked on a sandwich; ham, chicken, cheese, tomatoes, no lettuce, and balsamic vinegar(that stuff is the BOMB).

Shiro watched interestedly as this _sammich _was made. As soon as his Ichi had turned to put the leftover ingredients away, he grabbed it, stared at it, and then took a bite of it.

"and…?"

"I like yer sister's cooking better, babe.." he finished half of it in one bite, looking wistfully at the other half of it, just lying there, before his Ichi took the half.

"this one is MINE…" chomp.

When Ichigo had finished doing his father's chore and his sammich, they went back up to his room. The orange-head threw himself down on his bed with a sigh, and Shiro went over to his desk, spotting something shiny and black on it. It was square shaped and had little thin…cords coming out of it with little numbs at the end.

"hey, Ichi, what's this?"

Ichigo turned his head and blinked one eye up at the albino, "it's an mp3 player…?"

"what's it do?"

"here…lemme show you."

Sluggishly he got up, grabbing the earbuds and putting one in his ear, and handing the other to his lover to do the same with. Searching for something decent, he decided to try an experiment.** he scrolled down finding a song with mostly screaming lyrics and heavy guitar, a real angry(sweatdrop) sound. Personally, that was not his taste, Karin had loaded that onto his mp3 when he wasn't looking, and it'd stuck ever since. White eyebrows started to curve downwards, the frown on his face similar to his own customary scowl. Quickly, before the wall got a hole in it, he changed the song to something mellower with a soft beat. Instantly the pissed off look changed to something calm, which was disturbing on his face, so he found a different song. It had guitar, a haunting female voice, and a dark theme (EVANESENCE FTW!). his alabaster face contorted into an expression of slight anger tinged with sadness. His eyebrows twitched down, and his eyes were squinted in a solemn look, his lips straight not smiling. Not liking this look crossing his boyfriend's face, the teen changed it to something with a beat, heavy bass and no lyrics, just the electric melody. Shiro bobbed his head in time with the infectious beat, his eyes closing, he bit his lip.

"you like this?" Ichigo asked astonished

"..I guess, s'okay…". He shook his leg in synch with the song, and wiggled his hips.

"Tch, you're unpredictable…"

"better then bein' borin', ain't?"

"hai, hai…hmm…c'mon, we probably both need a shower…do you know how?"

"no King, I abs'lutely have no idea what a showeh is." He replied with the most 'duh' he could muster.

"well-..you-..oh whatever, come on…"

"t'getheh?"

Ichigo's face turned pink and he quickly grabbed a towel, shoving it at Shirosaki.

"I-I..wanted-…well-..if you wanna, I don't mind.."

Shiro jumped up, tailing his King out the door, gripping lithe hips in front of him, and making sure no one saw them go in together.

"yer gonna have ta show me 'bout this soap idear…ya can do tha' right?..eeehehehehe"

-)+(- ***

"mmm, that was great" Nel screamed, in her child's form, pushing the plate of spaghetti back.

She'd come with Rukia and Orihime just to see what it was like in the human world. This was the last night she'd be here for a while, before she went back to the realm of the hollows. She rather missed DondaChockka and Pesche.

"well, shinigami, and orange-head, I should get back…I've had fun though!..i'll come back eventually.." she squeezed the life out of both of them in a bone crushing hug, and just waltzed out the door.

"you think she'll be alright, Kuchiki-san?"

"eh, she'll be fine…but I'm tired" the dark haired girl jumped up on her toes to kiss Orihime's cheek.

"a-alright…hehehe, I guess one in the m-morning is an okay time for sleeping!" she said happily.

Following her back to her bedroom, the shorter girl smiled at the soft snores produced as soon as the soft orange hair hit the pillow.

Rukia had stayed at Orihime's ever since they'd returned from Hueco Mundo. She was worried about Ichigo a lot, but he could take care of himself. Orihime on the other hand had trouble even making edible food.

One the first night, she listened as the busty girl had explained everything that'd happened in Las Noches. Nothing incredibly horrifying, just being locked in the same tower with that green-eyed Espada. (Orihime didn't dare tell her about the broken relationship between her and Ulquiorra.) the occasional insult from the tall spoon-headed one.

Still, she knew that her dear Orihime wasn't all that cool about everything. She was upset by the idea that she could be so easily overpowered, and that the people she wanted to protect had gotten hurt for her.

Once or twice, Rukia had been woken by the soft whimpers, having to calm the girl down from a nightmare.

Kicking off her chappy slippers, she crawled in beside her love, staring at the ceiling.

Within a few minutes she felt the sheets being pulled, the girl next to her turning over and…growling?

"'Hime, wake up…" she grabbed her arm gently, and the busty girl jolted up.

"huh, wah?"

"you were squirming in your sleep…"

"oh…" she said, a dismayed look crossing her face

"wanna talk about it?"

"no..huh-uh.." she said inching closer to the indigo eyed girl, cuddling to her side. Rukia kissed the top of her head. She'd gotten used to this, holding and kissing on the girl, though sometimes…it'd get better then kisses.

"K-Kuchiki-san?" the grey eyed girl stutterd,

"I thought we were past first-name basis by now?"

"heh, right..Rukia-chan?" the girl blushed

"mm?"

No verbal reply came, but the bright girl leaned up in the shinigami's hold making their lips meet. She traced kisses up the side of the inky haired girl's jaw and back down to her soft pink puckered lips. When the shinigami girl kissed her back, both their eyes slipped closed. Succumbing to her wishes, Rukia leaned into the kiss, sliding down, over her 'Hime. Her small hands traveled over the timid shaking body, leaving tingly warm trails. Gasping softly at the touches, she tangled one hand into satiny black locks, reaching the other back to stretch out her body.

Unable to resist temptation, small pale hands moved upwards under the pink nightshirt Orihime wore, touching the soft perky mounds of flesh, secretly pleased with the sharp gasp the girl underneath her let out. Loving how sensitive her girl was, she pressed her fingers into the skin, rubbing up and down. The girl's mouth opened into the kiss, forming an 'O' against Rukia's demanding lips.

No longer wanting to be so submissive, Orihime switched their positions, pressing the smaller girl into the mattress, clasping one hand over their heads, and the other exploring each other's body.

Slowly, the confining pink night shirt on the busty girl slipped over her head, the blue chappy tank top joining it on the floor. Not-so-timid-anymore fingers trailed up the shorter body teasingly, making her shiver in contentment. Nervously, almost awkwardly and blushing, the human girl smoothed her fingers over the noticeably smaller and perked up breasts, hiding her face in the side of Rukia's neck.

Smirking deviously, inky eyes twinkling, she shifted and raised her knee up, rubbing it pleasuringly slow over the taller girl's sensitive areas, relishing in the moans the girl was making. She felt her knee get coated in wetness, not minding at all. Eventually getting tired of the thing standing in her way, she pulled the soaking wet panties from those curvy hips, her hands reaching down to grip them insanely tight, thumbs pushing on sensitive skin, making squeals.

She really did love this girl, this sweet beautiful unique human girl. She flipped the girl she loved on to her back, licking around where her fingers had been squeezing, tasting the huge mounds getting even more noises from the blushing girl's soft lips.

Getting an idea in her head to hear even more of those delicious moans, she leaned back on her heels, her head right between pink thighs. Closing her eyes so she wouldn't back out, she flicked her tongue out, barely making contact. The strangled scream of delight was encouragement enough to continue with her task.

This would be fun…

-)+(-

Ichigo had helped with Shiro's shower, showing him how to use soap and all. Shiro showed Ichigo how to use soap _better_.

Slipping into the pair of yellow boxers and a baggy t-shirt, he threw black and black at Shiro who now knew how to put them on without shredding them.

"Ichigo, I think I'm tired…"

"how would you not know if you're tired?"

"I've never slept b'fore!, I ain't never been ina body b'fore."

"that's a double negative" he said smugly, crawling under his blanket.

"pfft..so what?..." Shiro replied curling up like a cat at the foot of the bed.

"what the hell are you doing?"

"sleepin', what the hell's it look like?"

"you don't have to sleep down there…" Ichigo stated, scooting over to the wall.

Raising an eyebrow and grinning in a psychotic but happy way, Shiro crawled, very cat-like right next to Ichigo. The boy was so warm, so…enticingly..warm. he inched as close as he could, almost smothering the orange-head, trying to consume that warmth. He didn't know how to sleep, he'd never done it before! He'd never been tired, because he never did anything to exhaust himself, so the draining feeling that crept up on him was entirely foreign. He supposed this was 'tired' the body he was in had been used, and taken to its limits, needing to rest and make more energy. Slowly his pale lids slipped closed, the walls and dimmed colors of the bland room going blurry. Tonight would be the first dream he ever had, reality being twisted into whatever his mind made it out to be.****.

Ichigo liked the cool temperature of the hollow's body, cold was so much more comfortable then heat. Un-sticking himself from his wall, Ichigo reached around the lump tolet the chill better seep into him. He rested his spiky orange head right behind his Shiro's, smiling softly at the soft purr-like snores. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this towards someone. It wasn't weird that this was…himself, was it?...no.

-)+(- Shiro POV

I dunno how the hell I got here, but somehow there's a big grassy place around meh. There's no sun or moon in tha sky, hell there's no rainin' er wind er anythi', but there're tons o' these different colored things called….uh, flowers, and they're everywhere! It smeels nice, almost tha way m'Ichi does, 'cept not as good. The things are in all different ways, a multitude of a billion bright colors, flecked with different designs. S'kinna nice…if I were a ten year old girl. then all tha thin's change, the soft colorful part turns crisper…um…paper. Now, I'm in a field of paper flowers. I see a black 'un with little red drips on it, and a still livin' green…um..stem part, and I pick it. As soon as I do, it bursts into flames, "fuckin' damn ow, fuck fuck fuck..!" it burned meh damn finger, motherfucker! Lookin' at meh finger, I see it don't have tha black nails anymore, they're silver. Hmm, I like it. then all the paper flowers burst, some inta flames, and others into…these round floatin' shiny things that have a rainbow hue to 'em. The ones around me float up to my face, an' I reach a silver nail out ta pop it. when I do, I see a whole lil' picture reflected on the…whatever it is, but s'gone b'fore I see what it was. When the thing pops, lil' droplets fall on m'palm, and a piece of paper folded into a flower comes out. I unfold it an' I see ink on it, then all the floaty circle things pop, and the lightin' turns grey, all the liquid droplets fallin' down like rain. The words on tha page smear b'fore I can read 'em. then I was fallin' I got no idea how tha hell tha' happened, but I was fallin, an' it was rainin', nothin' beneath me or above me but grey clouds an' more rain. It was…peaceful? Is tha' the word? I dunno, I liked it, but fer some reason I felt like ihad ta hurry up and fall, get ta the end…

"ahhhhhh!...ah,,oh god…exploding eggs…"

Lookin' around, everythin' started ta fade away, and my eyes felt fuzzy an' fluttered a lil' then I realized I was still in this bed, next ta MY Ichi…how strange, was that what a dream was?...I can definitely say I've never done some'n like tha' b'fore…

Explodin' eggs? What tha hell…oh yeah, Ichigo…

I felt stiff al over, an' meh eyes were sore, rollin' over ta glare at tha person who disrupted meh sleep, sleepin' bein' some'n I discovered I liked, I saw he was already back asleep.

"bastard…". Thumping on tha outside of tha door tol' me some'n was comin' up tha stairs, so I got up, knowin' it was prolly his fuckin' mentally deranged father. Everythin' made a poppin' sound, an oddly satisfyin' poppin' sound. Fer once followin' instructions, I stretched the gigai out, pullin' me arms over meh head, and touchin' my toes. My nails were back ta black again. Pop. I sighed, and waltzed lazily right outta tha way of tha' crazy man jumpin' through tha door. Guess it wouldn't be sucha great idear ta let any'un catch me 'n' tha strawberry ina bed. People still…were a problem. Jus' this one person's extra presence made me tense up…goddamn I'm turnin' inta a pussy. Jus' a person, I can kill 'em, I know that…

After tha shards o' glass from tha closed window clattered and Ichigo was still asleep, I got an idea. Even if I was kinda copyin tha midget bitch, I'd be way better. findin' what I needed, a red an' green marker, I knew what these were very well, cuz o' how many times my lil' berry though' 'bout bein' called tha baron. Bein' quiet as I could be, I straddled my berry, one o' meh new favorite things ta do, and drew a red round-ish heart shape, with green leafy thin's at tha top. Above tha' I wrote "I am the strawberry King" I broke into maniacal laughter, screw bein' quiet.

"damn yer a heavy sleeper, Ichi…"

An annoyin' beepin' sound started up, an' I spotted tha' infernal shinigami badge thing. Hmm, tha' meant there was a fight lurkin' 'bout somewhere…

_But if I left this damn gigai, my reiatsu wouldn' be suppressed…_

S'also a fight somewhere…which is an excuse ta kill somethin'…

_An' if yer caught, then wha'?_

I dunno, but I'm bored, an' Ichi's turned inta the droolin' zombie…

_Sigh_…

Yanno, I think it's bad when yer voices sigh at ya…

I'm not incompetent!

_Didn' say ya were…_

Pfft, wha'ever…

Leavin' tha' stuffy body b'hind, I pulled a lil' o' King's reiatsu 'round meh like a bubble, jus' incase some'n felt like stalkin' me.

I sniffed, knowin' that'd be simplest way ta find my new prey. Maybe I am a bit sadistic, bu' I do love me killin' some'n. not too far off, I could already see…one, two…three-five hollows.

"holy fuckin' damn, this'll be fun."

The firs' 'un wasn' much fun, didn' even put up a decent fight, so I did not grace him with my awesome smile. The secon' two, pulled some shit 'bout killin meh own kind…

"bullshit, tch, I ain't as low as you on tha scale, bitch." I didn' even have ta have Zan come out, I could kill these pussies with my fuckin' hand. I was severely disappointed, the small thrill was gone. The remainder of 'em erased with a simple flick of tha wrist and a kick to tha head, the crumblin' masks clinkin' ta the ground.

"…borin'." Damn, how pointless. They weren't even like tha hollows I'd seen King fight, they didn't speak, or have anythin' special 'bout 'em. nothin'.

"BAKUDOU NUMBER-..eh?" spinnin' on me heel, I saw the midget bitch and big tits runnin this way. I snickered when I saw how messed up they looked. Tha midget was wearin' only a lil' blue shirt, which was backwards and inside out, an' there were pinkish shiny stuff smeared on her cheeks an' face. Big tits had her hair all scrunchy an' disheveled, her pink top all twisted and stretched, an' there're dark pink marks all down her neck and the parts of exposed chest. How delightful. Both their faces turned mortified and blush-like as I laughed my ass off.

"hollow" the shorter one said in what I guessed was supposed to be a threatening tone.

"eh?"

"you're Kurosaki-kun's hollow!" big tits exclaimed pointin' at me.

"how observant of ya.." I muttered. Seriously, I'd think it was obvious.

At that, the midget bitch smirked.

" you shouldn't go out without that gigai, you know. If Soul Society found out about you, you'd be the next damsel in distress Ichigo would have to save. Of course I'm sure _you'd_ be able to _reward_ him." Fucking. Bitch. There was absolutely no color on my fuckin' face!

"shut the fuck up, ya pussy suckin' midget."

Her eyes narrowed and I stuck my tongue out. I loved sticking my tongue out.

Decidin' to join the conversation I guess, the big titted one pulled at her eyelid makin' a face at meh. Oh, it is SO on. I grabbed the sides of my mouth stretchin' meh face wider, wigglin' meh tongue. Beat that bitch. I turned my eye on the midget wonder, who I could see the giant sweatdrop over.

Pullin' tha focus back on her, midget wonder continued, "I'm serious though, Ichigo wouldn't like if Mayuri decided to dissect you. Or if you both had to annihilate Sereitei…"

Tha itchy feelin' I got 'round people was back. I wanted ta go now, so I sonido-ed back to the broken window. What a waste o' time. The feelin' melted away as soon as I fel' Ichigo's presence. It was warmin' an' calmin' an'- I am NOT a sap, wha' tha hell's wrong with me…che…

I waited a few minutes, an' decided I was hungry enough to venture inta tha kitchen an' look fer some'n. if worse comes ta worse, I'd find the lil' blonde girl-thing. I opened tha door slowly, it squeaked annoyin'ly.

"what was that?" Ichigo yelled. Oh..my…whadda fuck? Crashing windows, and beepin' alarms don' wake him up, but a fuckin' squeaky door does?...

* * *

*(anyone watch south park? What's it take to be a lesbian? You have to like licking carpet. Get why he's laughing now? though personally I hate when carpet gets caught in my braces..XP not that I've ever given head..)

**I wanted to demonstrate how raw/new/influencible Shiro's emotions are, by showing how he was affected by the tone of the music..but honestly, I listen to mostly techno, so I'm not all that familiar with anything else or how it sounds…unless it's evanescence..which I can't even spell right, but whatever…so screw it if I'm not getting it accurate. Also, I'm probably mistaken, but in one of the bleach profiles things in the back of the manga books, didn't they say that ichi likes, ummm..jazz or something?..i can't remember..dammit

*** Noone reviewed asking for a RukiHime lemon, but goddammit I wanted to try my hand at it, so dammit I kind of tried doing it anyway!(though it's not much of a lemon..more so a liiimmee… Mewhaha!

And I don't even like Orihime..or Rukia that much..i'd rather have done nel and harrribel..now THERE'S a pairing..lol

****probably a sex dream XD

okay, there's an episode somewhere in Bleach, where Ichigo's asleep somewhere, and he wakes up an screams, and says something about exploding eggs….Uryu's there and so is that little girl bird plushy thinga-mabob…yup


	13. Chapter 13

Hmm, what to rant about today…well my school starts in a few weeks, and I'll finally get to see my girlfriend for the first time in 6motnths, that's hella awesome. And I am perplexed by myself, I'm a lesbian…but I'm a MAJOR yaoi fangirl…haha…oh and if this isn't the last chapter (which I think it will be), then the next one is. I can't think of anymore plot for this. No, Shiro-kun won't be dissected by Mayuri unless I did a sequel..which I most likely won't..ah well. Oh and I found orange hairdye! Now I can start on my rainbow! Hooray. :D

And I saw saw Inception, that movie….was so fucking amazing, seriously, I'm in love with it, seriously, the epic epicness of it was enthralling, there was lots of psych to it, and the whole thing was a MAJOR MINDFUCK, and I loved it! very suspenseful and intense background story and plot. It gave me a few ideas.. ^.^ maybe…. :-?

Ch-13 normal POV

"Here, try these ones" Ichigo said, handing his pale duplicate a pair of tight purple jeans. Shiro had been too tall for most of his pants, and he couldn't exactly wander around naked. Though neither of them had a problem with that…(nor would I…)

These ones fit over his wider hips, and clung tightly to his thighs and calves, making him look really, really sexy and curvy in the orange head's opinion, though he'd never admit it.

"m'legs look like a chick's!"

"would you like some high heels?" Punch. Ichigo landed on the floor rubbing his jaw.

Shiro snickered at the makeshift 'tattoo' that was still on the 'Strawberry King's' face.

"ow."

"I'm not a girl, an' ya know it. should I show ya?" the sarcastic albino reached for the button on his pants.

"I..kn-know.."

"do I have ta wear a shirt? I wan' some'n ta eat..."

"yes. Here" he tossed another long sleeved black shirt at him. It was tight, like a third skin, just covering his knuckles, with a hole in the sleeve for his thumb.

"Ichi…I can' feel meh toes.."

"shut up, they're not that tight.

Ichigo had on tight red jeans and a plain shirt with 'violate the dead' on the arm.

"tha' arm is promoting necrophilia."

"how the hell do you know what that is? And no I do not!"

"…I'm confused, not stupid."

"whatever…you need your own clothes..and a buncha things. School starts in a week I think!...let me introduce you to the world of toast."

"School..why does that concern meh?"

"well…you're in this world now…"

"not that I belong here. And, this _schoo-el _thing involves..people..King, I have the instincts to _kill_, I doubt it'd be a good-"

"well whether or not you're supposed to be, you're now part of my world. And I like that. This building where they tortu-teach people will help when you're part of this world…"

'_completely ignores tha killin' instinct..tch'_

"now, onto the world of toast, then we get you some clothes that won't suffocate you."

They thundered down the steps, Ichigo throwing two pieces of bread in the toaster while Shiro watched. Becoming curious at why the top of the bread was turning browner, he put his finger over the opening to poke it.

"OW, SON OF A MOTHERFUCK-OW!"

"what?" the pale one held his burned finger in front of brown eyes, glaring accusingly at the doomed device, plotting its death.

"that's why you don't touch hot things…".

Reaching forward, Shirosaki touched Ichigo's face,"ya don' burn meh."

Blushing, he kissed the burned finger, making the bipolar albino suddenly content.

Wanting more then to kiss just fingers, he pushed the white hand out of the way, and made contact between their lips. It quickly turned heated, sharp intakes of breath, clashing of pink on blue, teeth nipping at plump lips and soft noises devoured by each other.

Remembering how tight those pants had been, and how hot his Shiro's ass looked in those jeans, Ichigo slid his hand down to curvy hips, but lost resolve and settled for his curvy waist. Knowing exactly what Ichigo had wanted to do, pale hands grabbed the warm sweaty palm on his hip and pulled it back to cup his ass, reaching around to do the same to the orange-head.

Shiro could feel the heat radiating from the tan face, but was incredibly surprised and pleased when the nervous hand on the back of him squeezed him. Already he could feel himself getting excited, this body so much more susceptible then-

"Ichi-nii, I made you some-oh, never mind, I-"

'_perfect timing, shorty_.' Shiro thought, not liking that his make-out session was interrupted.

Lightening quick, the thoroughly mortified teen, removed himself from the albino's grip, turning around as if he could undo what Yuzu had already been scarred by.

"uh..uh-it's, um..not..what it looks like?" Shiro couldn't tell who was redder in the face, Ichigo or his sister.

"well, uh Ichi-nii…there's leftovers…uhm, in the fridge…but you made some toast, I see, so..hmm…uh never mind"

"y-yeah, uh, hokay" his face was still blushing. When Yuzu retreated back to wherever she came from, Ichigo turned to glare at Shiro like it was his fault.

"grab your damn toast and let's go"

"YOU grab tha damn toast!...I ain't touchin' tha' damn finger eatin' soon-to-die piece o' fuck…where're we goin'?"

Handing a piece of toast to the scarred albino, he answered "well, you obviously need clothes…and some things from Urahara."

"…mphy do I fnheed clfothes?"

"because mine hardly fit you." Telepathy: for when people talk with their mouths full. He rolled his eyes.

Pale features visibly pouted.

"if people bother you that much you can borrow a hoodie or something, but you are getting something to wear…" 'no matter how tempting it is to let you go around naked' he thought.

'_King thinks I'-'_

'shut up.'

The slick blue mouth muscle, and the n a customary scowl made their appearances.

"let's just go…" five minutes of arguing, hoodie applying, singlasses, and a demonstration on shoes, they were out the door.

"gahh..what IS tha' damn shinin' thin?" the pale one screeched.

"..the sun?"

"why's et so goddamn bright?"

"because it's noon?"

"can I kill it?"

"…"

There was rarely a sun in Ichigo's world, and when it did make an appearance it was never hot or this bright, more evil new things about this place.

Finally coming to a spot where they could wander aimlessly, Shiro seeing so many people, and losing his staring contest with his new enemy (the sun), ducked inside the nearest door, dragging his protesting boyfriend with him.

-=- Shiro POV

"King, what's this?" I asked starin' at the inside of the….shop? the buildin' was so different from tha blue skyscrapers.

"uh, it's an old thrift store…" havin' absolutely no idea what tha' meant, it didn' matter. All these wearin' things are so different from tha white shihakashu robe thin I'm stuck in. there was lots o' black tight clothes an' silver chains, like what hung offa Zangetsu in bankai. There were racks o' long sleeved…uh..jackets, and shirts, some with writin' on 'em. on some o' the things comin' outta the wall there were vlack strap things with spikes and chains on 'em. On the cielin' there was some'n tha looked like a ball, all shiny like an' reflectin' differen' colored lights.

"god, it looks like the 80s and Hot Topic had a child…" Ichigo said in a stunned like voice.

"what's tha 80s?" ..seriously..?

"uh, well…this style…leather, spikes, rock n roll, and heavy eye liner"

Eyeliner..? " well I like these things, I think…" there was some girl at this counter with her hair all poofed up in one of the shirts with the letters on it, and black jeans, with this netty stuff and a collar on her neck with spikes. She smiled like a ditz and put these giant black circle things over her ears. I guess it was jus' th' change o' getting' some'n new, but I was eager…to look at all these things, the shiny stuff, the all black spiky stuff, and as to what this 'eyeliner' shit was.

'hah, you sound like a girl going shopping'

'shaddup, c'mere' I wraped my fingers 'round his an' yanked him with meh down this…aisle. The clothes were oon these wiry metal things, an' it took a few tries ta yank 'em off, I grabbed anythin' I could grab an' ran down ta the end, Ichi in tow. Lookin' at these thin's I dreaded that I'd need…'assistance' getting' inta these contraptions.

"you realize I don't have enough money to buy the entire store…and do you even know what size you are?"

Size…?...

"well obviously I'mma taller then ya, an' my…hips are…" ididn' finish tha' sentence. Damn gigai an' its damned girlish hips. Whadda fuck was up withat?

'I think they're sexy' I heard a choked voice whisper in meh head. I turned to look at 'the Strawberry King' he was lookin' in tha opposite diretion, squintin' at tha wall.

'aww, how sweet. But it'd be better if ya had the hips though, seein' as yer on the bot-' then me' head startin' hurtin'…oops.

"try to give a damn compliment.." he muttered. Aww…

"well Ichi, how d'I know if it fits er not?" he pointed to a curtain lookin' thing,

"you try 'em on." Hmm, a room separate from the rest o' the store? Hidin' m'thoughts, I formed a plan.

"Ichi, c'mon!" I grabbed his hand, and slipped one o' them long black things Ichi wears aroun' his pants, but one with spikes, jus' incase, and threw it on the pile tha' m'King was now carryin'. His lil' orange head was hidden un'erneath. Keepin' him from trippin' over his own feet was near impossible, bu' eventually I got ta the…dressin' room?...an' pushed him inside. B'fore I…did anythin' though, I still wanted to look a' these clothes things.

"you look so cute with that look on your face"

"I'm not cute…it is.._excitement_" I drawled. I pick tha first thin' off tha top. It was some sorta shirt, I got tha', but how the hell ya wore it…what the hell's up with humans?

All the stuff dropped to the floor an' tha person underneath it took tha thin' in meh hand.

"take your shirt off…NO not for anything weird!.." pfft, prude..listenin' fer once, I closed my eyes when tha itchy thin' went over m'head.

I heard him snicker, "wha's so damn funny?"

"y-you picked out a girl's shirt." It did look like tha' girl's top, black n white striped thing, with tha same netty stuff on tha sleeves, an' my flat stomach was white as ever. Tch.

"well, it is incredibly cute on you."

"die…" maybe I wouldn't follow through on m'plan…

Next in tha pile were red jeans with gashes on the bent part in tha middle, an this black 'n' purple thing that covered m'arms, and had round things al down tha front. Ichigo sat in the corner wit' a bored look on his cute lil' face. Well these pants fir, I would jus' hunt summore down I this size whenever. I threw them at tha wall.

"Ichi wha' are these?" I asked him pointin' at a pair of shiny black pants. I knew they were pants, but they felt different from all tha other thin's.

"they're leather pants?…oooh" his face turned pink an' his eyes dazed off, I wished I knew wha' he was thinkin', but I didn' wan him ta know wha' I was gonna do.

"Ichi, I need yer help with 'em" I didn', but tha' didn' matter. I let him pull them up meh pale legs, shiverin' when he 'accident'lly' touched tha skin. His fingers reached the button and I jutted my hips out barely. I think he knew I was toyin' wit' him 'bout tha buttons, seein' as he brushed his palm lower then tha button part. Tha' was it, I can' wait no more. In a way I guess ya could describe as violent, I tilted his head up smashin' our mouths together, some'un's teeth snaggin' some'un's lip. If his scent was intoxicatin' 'nough, kissin' tha boy was ten times worse. He made such enticin' noises when m'tongue smoothed over the roof of his mouth, an' pressed between his cheeks. His taste was near opposite o' his smell, still good an' high-inudcin', but with a heat ta it tha' scorched me ina most desirable way.

Not waitin' any longer, I pushed him back against tha wall, where I wante' him, grabbing the…belt along tha way. I kept my mouth pressed against his, not wantin' ta break contact, as if tha whole meanin'less world would crumble if I did. Which I knew it wouldn'. Only when I felt 'im tuggin' at meh borrowed shirt did I acknowledge the burnin' in m'new lungs. We pulled away breathin' like it was tha last we'd take.

"you.." pant "..did that on purpose…"

"how perceptive of ya, Ichi.." he was so warm, it wasn' unpleasan' like tha damn _sun_ it was somethin' ya don' wanna leave…I got so close we were recylcin' air, an' reached under this damned piece o' material to feel the heat on his chest. I could feel 'is heart racin' underneath meh palm, quick an' unsteady. I pulled tha shirt outta the way, slidin' it half way over his arm. Glancin' up I watched him process it. I didn' kiss him again, jus' leaned incredibly close, tauntin' him.

"Shiro, we're in a goddamn store, we can't fuckin'…" blush "..do_ this_ in a store!"

"sure we can, Strawberry King.." as much as I wanted ta jus' fuck 'im, he'd be tha only 'un havin' fun. Dammit…I didn' wanna make…too much noise..eeehehehehe.

I knew he wouldn' resist meh, but I wanted ta use this spiky thing for some fun…I still didn' kiss him, but teased, leanin' forward jus' a bit till he'd meet my lips, then I pulled m'face back, suckin' on tha same spot, makin' tha purplish bite mark bleed more, the taste of a soul so better then anythin'. I oressed my hip i\on the front of him, so as not to…overly excite myself, an' grabbed his hands, he jus' realizin' what I was doin' right after his wrists were bound.

"this is new…sick bastard.."

"an' ya love me." The belt really wasn' servin' a purpose, cuz his hands were still at his waist, but I don' care. My fingers pressed into his hips, nails diggin' in as I lowered m'self down his body, not botherin' with under tha shirt. I almost ripped off the lil' plastic round things preventin' me from doin' what I wanted. The rough material gathered around his ankles, an' I took m'time ta admire his long slender legs. His more then noticeable bulge became exposed at the shreddin' of th' inane fabric tha' was left. He bent at the hips an; I looked up to his half-lidded gaze. He raised an eyebrow, watchin' me. How odd. I watched his toes curl in anticipation…hahaha he wanted me.

My knees bent even more till I was sittin' on tha ground with m'legs wide, it was comfortable and provocative, some'n of a turn-on ta my Ichi. I grabbed his cock, orange fuzz stickin' out between m'fingers, the Strawberry King's head thunkin' against the wall as soon as I squeezed. It was fun makin' him do this. I closed my eyes for a minute and pressed my lips ta it. I knew they were cold, like ice ta his heated flesh, he groaned at the feelin'. I wrapped m'arms completely 'round his waist, holdin' him still. I wasn' in a chokin' mood. It certainly wasn' tha best taste, out of tha four things I've tasted, but it gamme a strange feelin', I dunno. He moaned loudly, an' swore when I continued, takin' most of his cock. Still didn' taste tha' good, but the guttural moans were enough encouragement. The orange fuzz tickled m'nose, an' I laughed around him, holdin' ina…a somethin'…a sneeze? I felt him pull on the back of my neck, grippin' m'neck gently, teasin' the underside a last time an' bitin' down a bit, I let him pull me back, my hands doin' tha rest, slidin' down his length, an' occasionally brushin' the skin between his thighs.

"I-I..unna.." he stuttered, ahh the effects of my awesomeness.

"I know whatcha want Ichi-chan" I mocked, standin' back up, still workin' him with m'palm. I covered his mouth so he wouldn' scream too loud, an' went back ta suckin' on tha bite mark as his thick wetness smeared my hand. I wiped it off on tha 'discarded' boxers o' his.

"y..y-y-you…are.."

"amazing? I know" he wasn' done yet…

I grabbed his shakin' hand an' pressed it against the skin above the _leather_ pants

"touch me back, Ichigo" he squeaked. How cute, he can handle ripping out not-so-human-hearts, but he squeaks at tha mention of touchin' me. I moved his hand lower, past tha waistband, an' wrapped our fingers around m'own excited cock, the contact makin' me even more insane. I didn' look him in tha eyes yet, still markin' around his neck with lil' suck an' bite marks. I squeezed his hand tighter till I felt him respond, pumpin' at a maddenin'ly slow pace. He was tha one moanin' my name, even though he wastha one pleasin' me. Turn-on.

I felt tha same feelin' of goin' over tha edge consumin' my thoughts, an' I grabbed his fingers again ta take them out so the awesome leather pants wouldn' be stained. He paused fer a minute then slid the black material off m'hips continuin' ta jerk me.

I came, bitin' again, an' nippin along his jaw ta his parted lips.

"we..we should, hu-hurry up.."

"mmmmm…" I breathed in.

"you are definitely getting those leather pants though…" I smirked, imagining how much fun things can be…while wearing _leather_ pants.

-)+(- normal POV

Shiro quickly went through the giant pile of clothes after their…_fun_.

He picked the black long sleeved shirt, a red/black striped form fitting one, the same in black/white, and a black long sleeve loose buttoned shirt. He definitely got the leather pants, the red ripped jeans, and black skinny jeans. The rest he left in a _discreet_ pile on the floor. The girl at the counter had a Cheshire Cat grin, headphones discarded on the floor.

Ichigo walked up nervously, setting the purring albino's things down.

"is there anything else you _need_? I think in the back we have flavored-"

"no!..no just..umm…dammit" his face was scarlet and mind racing.

Shiro was off in his own ittle world, leaning against the Strawberry King's shoulder, then he spotted something. It was silver like his fingers had been in that dream, and in a bottle.

"hey, Ichi, what's that?" he asked pointing at the thing on the opposite counter.

"nail polish?...why?"

"can I get some?"

"why?"

"mm-mm-hmm, cuz I want some."

"whatever…" the counter girl placed it in the 'thank you' bag along with the clothes.

When they went outside, it was noticeably darker outside.

"damn…let's go to that crazy man"

"can I wear tha leather pants?"

"n-no."

"ahhh, Kurosaki-san, Hollow-san!" the mischievous man answered the door, "would you like some tea?"

"uh, no. I just came to ask another favor."

"and that would be?" Urahara asked masking himself behind his striped fan.

"when Rukia came to Karakura from Soul Society, you gave her fake IDs and the right papers to look normal right?"

The blonde man nodded, knowing what the orange-head would ask "why, yes of course, why do you ask?"

Shiro was genuinely curious as to why the midget bitch was being mentioned.

"well, can you do the same for Shi- my hollow?"

"I can."

"will you?"

"if you ask nicely, Ichigo-kun!" he sang, thoroughly enjoying pissing Ichgi off.

"please?" vein twitching

"please what?"

Vein bursting "make the right papers for Shirosaki to be a person…"

"Why, of course! Why didn't you ask sooner?"

The eccentric man raced off behind his mystical counter, returning with a small plastic card and several printed pieces of paper.

"these papers are a false history, all the numbers and information created around him, and this is an ID, your sixteen, right Kurosaki-san? Yes, okay! The picture on the ID was of Shiro, he was staring at something…and the picture showed him in the same shirt…that he was wearing right now.

"uh, Urahara, when did you-"

"also, as long as he can avoid confrontation with police or any other officials, this should be perfect." The shopkeeper beamed, very pleased with himself.

Changing the subject, Ichigo remarked about their way walking here, "there are a lot more hollows around lately, more then ever before, but they're so low-level, they can't even fight back.."

"ah, Kuchiki-san mentioned the same thing earlier when she was here picking up more of her obssessio- Chappy things. I have a theory about it." he stopped and sipped his tea, staring nonchalantly for a few minutes.

"and what's yer theory?" Shirosaki asked, wondering how the hell he knew his name to put it on all these papers and a false birth certificate.

"well, when Ichigo and yourself destroyed Las Noches, it released huge amounts of reiryoku and reiatsu, no? Well I believe that the increased amount of such things is causing the minor hollows to rapidly generate at weak power levels."

"soo, s'makin a buncha new weak hollows that can't do shit?"

"Yes!"

"splendid"

"how long should this last?"

"oh, for quite some times Kurosaki-san, there was an incredible amount of reiatsu left in the air. But luckily I don't think there was enough to regenerate Las Noches, the Hogyokou, or Aizen Sosuke"

"okay, I'm glad. It's getting dark though…"

"farewell, Strawberry King!" Shiro burst out laughing, and Ichigo's eye began twitching again..

On their way out, yellow eyes and a streak of black fur ran past them.

"Yuroichi-san"

"meow"

-)+(-

Instead of going through the front door and getting a kick to the cranium, Ichigo decided it'd be safer to scale the two story building to get to his room. He wedged his foot between the lower window and pushed himself up, grabbing onto the second story window and hoisting himself up.

"King, there's a simpler way ta get up." The layered voice sounded from above him.

"how'd you get up on the roof?" Ichigo questioned indignantly,

"pfft, there's a metal thing that ya can climb on over here, Strawberry King" he said rolling his eyes and pointing at the fire escape. A big 'DUH' appeared on the orange-head's forehead.

"..right. I knew that, and why the hell are you and Hat-n-Clogs calling me that?"

Shirosaki giggled in his usual manner, grabbing onto his King's arm and yanking him up. "because o' this" he said, kissing his cheek in answer. Confusedly, he raised his tan fingers to his cheek. It felt stickier then the rest of his face.

"what'd you do?" he asked suspiciously

"it's alarmin' tatcha suspect yer…yer..uh" what was the word? "lover! Yeah, it's alarmin' ya suspect yer lover first, babe"

"why _wouldn't _ I suspect you?...and my face says Strawberry King now doesn't it?"

"King, why does this sky change so much? At least yer sky is persistent with its moping."

"you mean it's never night in my head?" Shiro nodded, effectively changing the subject.

"not even when I sleep?"

"eh…na."

Shiro had only ever seen the nght sky through King's eyes. It was like looking at a picture, he'd seen the image, the base of what it is, but it never compared to seeing something for real. It was as dark as his fingernails, only better, with luminous dots strewn across its surface, and instead of a bright burning sun, there was a white and grey version, its surface imperfect with dark spots, making it beautiful.

"it must be so…different…to go from one world to another"

"Tha's one word fer it" the pale one replied, flopping down on his back to relax.

"well what would you call it?"

"confusin' as hell. Yer world never had anyone but Zangetsu, the oh-so-talkative one. No animals or hollows..nothin'. the weather only hanged when ya were pissy, an' there was nothin' but buildin's ta look at." He explained in such a monotone voice, but Ichigo could taste resentment in it. he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry…"

"eh, I'm out now, I can do what I want, go where I want."

"where would you go?" the orange head questioned, joining his Shiro in laying down on the roof top

"I dunno, wherever I felt like, explore what there is, destroy what I feel like. I've never been anywhere b'fore, obviously."

"hmm.." he leaned closer to the pale one, eyes fluttering shut.

"school's going to be a nightmare, I bet…you've never been to one"

"I'm not stupid, King. I know stuff."

"like what? You've been asking me what things are all day. And you stuck your finger in a toaster."

"pfft..tha' thing's gonna die. And I know jus' as much as ya do schoolwise. I know what yer words are, and how ta speak, don't I? I know about how tha world works, and more 'bout human nature then ya wanna know. Loust bastards…an' I know what _mathematics _is an' how ta do it. ya think 'bout them all tha time when yer in school, an' I hear tha'…sensei or whatever talkin' tha whole times jus' as _you_ do. I hear everythin' ya do, an' know most stuff too. Tha only reason I don' know 'bout some stuff an what some things are called is cuz ya don' think 'bout them, therefore I ain't heard of them nor know what they are. Tha' _so-called toaster_ is some'n ya do subconsciously, so it's not some'n ya focus on like yer schoolwork, an' how annoyin' this Keigo person is. An' thatcha wonder if Chad's human er not."

"…okay then. Stalker."

"am not, asshole…but there's still a problem with yer idea of makin' me go ta this place o' torture. The people. I could kill 'em all with one finger" he wiggled his pinky in front of his Ichigo's now open eyes. "an' I really can' stand 'em."

"but hun, if you're going to be in this reality, then you need to learn to socialze without having the urge to rip them to shreds."

"but-"

"or blow them up. Or stab them. Or hit them with sharp objects…"

"pfft, takin' tha fun outta everythin'." They laughed in sync, Shiro's high pitch manic laughter clashing with Ichigo's low chuckle. Silence.

A familiar girl's voice sounded somewhere below them, "Ichi-nii? I heard you come home, dinner's ready…" she was staring at the top of the roof.

"awright, Yuzu, I-we'll be down in a minute."

"okay!"

"c'mon, think you can handle dinner tonight?"

"no. I'm going ta die, those chopsticks are gonna stab me in tha neck, an then-"

"shut up, smartass, let's go." He jumped half-way down the ladder, landing on his feet like a cat, looking reluctantly at the front door. 'damn it, Ichi..'

Like an automatic reflex, as soon as the front door was opened, the crazy old man was at his son, crying big tears and kicking at the air around his head, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, MY DARLING SON? YOU DELINQUENT!"

Ichigo's 'what-the-fuck' face painted itself as his expression, Shiro just stood there wondering how the hell his King was related to this person, who gave insane people bad names.

"Ichi-nii, uh, and his friend, I tried something different for tonight, it's lasagna*." She avoided looking straight at her brother, a pink tinge to her face. There was an extra plate on the table at Ichigo's seat with a little more food then the other's, and forks! (I like spoons..but not Nnoitra)

When Shiro followed his King to the table, Karin, who was already there, snorted loudly and staring giggling like mad glancing at her sister. Just to further embarrass the orange head and make her laugh harder, as soon as Isshin wasn't looking, he licked the cheek with the marker on it. Goal accomplished, along with a blushing Yuzu, and a coughing and spluttering Ichigo. Dodging the death-glare, he took the plat with the bigger portion, just guessing it was his, and sat down on the floor by his Ichi's chair. Just like last night, this was something entirely new, something he'd never tasted before. He wasn't familiar with describing taste, but it was really good, chewy then soft, with tangy red stuff on it and –he sniggered at the thought- creamy white stuff inside.

Once again peeking up from his spot, he reached over and poked the little blonde girl, who squealed. Blinking, she stared at the pale black nailed hand, then followed it the half-face visible over the table, "y-yes?"

"this" he said bringing his mostly cleared plate of what had been food up," is goooood…." He finished with a grunt of affirmation at his fact, and the little girl smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, uh-"

"Shirosaki…" Ichigo cut in

"well, I'm glad you like it, Shiro-nii!" she beamed happily.

He grimaced a little at the nickname, tilted his head forward so his bangs covered his eyes, and leaned back against Strawberry King's leg.

"so, your hollow" Isshin began, "he's going to live outside your inner-world now?"

The fork piled with food stopped half way to its weilder's mouth, and Shiro perked up from his staring at the ceiling. "um..well..i suppose..yeah" he said meekly, worried by his father's rarely used serious tone.

"he's not going to eat anyone's soul? If he's even devoured one before, he will do it again, it's an addiction for hollows"

That made him scowl deepen, " Shiro has never, nor will he ever, eat someone."

Isshin looked down at Shiro, who defiantly bared his teeth, biting the air with a bored expression. "rawr, I will eat you, rip off yer face an' spit down yer throat"

Surprisingly, the old man started guffawing (omg..this word is so funky!), making Shiro and Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"if he can be such a smartass, and you say he's never tasted a soul before, I believe you…but I've got my eye on him" he emphasized this by widening his one eye and leaning towards the annoyed hollow, who pulled his usual act of defiance and stuck his tongue out.

"how long it goes away?" he looked at Ichigo

"sometimes, never" he rolled his eyes and poked his father with the pointy fork, right in the face. Instantly he was back to his old routine, wailing about how cruel his son was.

Shiro did the smart thing and followed his boyfriend up the stairs.

-)+(-

After a shower, they went into Ichigo's room, and his eyes had spotted the bag of clothes he'd left on his bed. Throwing it at the unsuspecting hollow, who caught it, he said, "You can have the bottom two drawers if you want, cuz I don't use those"

Shiro set the bag by his assigned drawers, fiddling with the towel he had had his King wrap around his waist. He'd untied it so he could do it himself…but that had been a fail.

"goddamn, motherfuckin', anti-hip-huggin' piece o' terrycloth! What tha fuck?" frustrated, he threw the annoyance down at his feet, crossing his arms over his chest .

"want some..h-help?" Ichigo turned getting an eyeful, trying not to let his gaze linger down.

'pfft, perv. I don' care if ya loo-'

"King, I have an idea!" he exclaimed, stopping mid thought and forgetting about his earlier displeasure.

"..huuh?"

"I can go back in yer head!"

Very perverted thought went through his mind against his will, at that comment. His face turned beet red at how lewd his mind could be. 'stooooppp!'

"no, no not like that ya sic pervish King, I meant, you want to take me to yer place o' torture right? Well I can go back in yer _mind_" careful with his wording "for a little while anyway, and just learn it through you, an ya can say I'm..umm..abstinent?..no..absent! and get whatever stuff I'm supposed to do, to bring home, aye?"

"y-yeah, that's…actually a good idea. Here, you can look through these and study up, I guess. Apparently, it starts next week…so..yeah" he tossed his albino duplicate several thick books. He paged through the first one, glancing at the pages…'_geometry, graphs…uh…lots and lots of numbers…'_ it looked simple enough to him, numbers were easy.

Thinking of more interesting things, he tossed the books next to his clothes, creeping up behind his Ichi, "yanno, those 'lewd' thoughts from b'fore…they sound like good ideas! Wanna-"

"-no, no thank you. Uh-um.."

"yer no fun" sulking a bit, he went to his bag of stuff, pulling out this _nail-polish_.

"King, how d'ya use this?"

"you're really going to paint your nails?" he asked incredulously

"no. I jus' got it fer no reason."

"tch, whatever, I'll show you…once you put on some pants."

"Che, babe, yer still no fun" a pair of bright red boxers hit him in the face along with a black tank top.

"always throwin' stuff at me…hey these match my eyes!"

Sweatdrop…

"pfft, whatever.." he pulled the yellowness over his legs and hips, and the dark tight tank top over his head, pulling the spinning top necklace over it. '_I am a master at putting on clothes'_ he smirked.

"okay, now show me how ta use this silver stuff!"

"well, it colors your nails-"

"I gathered that" he drawled

Scowling again, Ichigo unscrewed the cap revealing a thin plastic thing with a small brush at the end coated in silver. He glanced up at Shiro and grabbed one of his hands holding the brush over one of the black nails.

"no, not that one! The middle one..hehehe"

Growling and a bit embarrassed at painting a dude's nails, he carefully streaked the color across the black middle finger nail until it was thickly coated silver. As soon as it was done, Shiro brought his hand to his face for inspection, getting a close look at this weird stuff, he smeared a dot on his nose.

"Ichi, it's wet!"

"Really? I hadn't guessed nail polish was wet."

"and it smells bad."

"you asked me to…"

-)+(- epilogue-ish

'_hey King, look up, I can' see wha' tha' damn word is…'_

'can I finish writing a sentence first?'

'_no'_

So far Shiro's idea for learning from Ichigo's mind for a few hours, was working. He still had to some in for tests and such, but e never wore the uniform. He'd be damned before he put that sucker on.

Ichigo was surprised at how true Shirosaki's words had been, he really did know this stuff, he was perceptive and like a sponge, on occasion he'd pointed out mistakes on Ichigo's paper with a smug attitude..

Soul Society hadn't given word or made any moves as if they knew about the hollow living _out_side him. The only problem for him was the abundance of powerless hollows. Really, they were just an annoyance. Kind of like Kon…

Everything else was getting better, no more constant threats from anything or anyone really, the few one word conversations with Zangetsu, and glare-offs with Renji when he showed up.

Rukia had stayed in the huan world, literally glued to her 'Hime's hip all day…and other places at night. He didn't wanna go there. Tatsuki had been relieved and happy when her friend came home, then disappointed the first time she saw the midget girl hold her possessively. Though after a while she was hanging out with them, she spent a lot of time…sleeping over with them…(XD sorry had to add that)

And so far, Ichigo had only been caught three times passionately making out with his pale duplicate, and luckily all three times, it wasn't anyone he knew. Though wearing a sweater was a pain in the neck…not to mention so were the bite mars and hickeys…

'_Che, ya know ya love m'mouth, cuz o' the awesome things I can do with it..'_

'shut up!'

Snicker…

-)+(-

The air was so thick it was hard to breathe. But it was nourishment, something he so desperately needed. He didn't know where exactly he was, nor who he was…exactly. Staring off into the distance at the unfairness, he saw something blue moving towards him. Getting a closer look, the person seemed…almost familiar.

"don't I know you from somewhere?" he hoped those were the right words to communicate what he meant to ask.

The figure was bleeding heavily, with parts of his limbs missing…but that color, and the way he looked…it seemed so familiar…

"Ul..Ul-lquiorra?" the teal haired creature asked astonished. "is that-?"

That word seemed to ring a bell, though he wasn't sure.

"is that me?"

The being made a mirthful noise, "yeah, that's you. I thought ya were dead! There's no more arrancar, or anythin'…"

"who? And why would I be dead?" what was this guy talking about?

Green eyes gaped at the man's arm as it grew another few inches, almost looking like a hand again.

"wha-?"

"you really don't remember?...I'm Grimmjow…you're Ulquiorra. Didn't tha Kurosaki brat kill you though?"

"who?...and no, then I guess I don't remember…G-rimmjow"

"well there was a war here! You're an arrancar, a powerful hollow, jus' like me. You died. An' I was almost dead. The other side blew up Las Noches…an' I'm jus' guessin' tha' the increase in reiatsu is makin' us rapidly regenerate our selves, because we weren't inside the castle when it was destroyed. We'll be the only ones to survive…kind of."

Hearing all this information brought back his absent memory. He was Ulquiorra, the caurta(?)h Espada, this was Grimmjow, the sexta, and they were in Hueco Mundo…everything was fuzzy though.

"Grimmjow" his normal emotionless mask and voice returning instantly "we are the only ones left, correct?"

Eye twitching, "yes." '..damn emo bastard returns..'

"what do we do now?"

"well, I fer one want my rematch with strawberry" a feral grin split his face, and his claws extracted.

"mmm."

Owari! Yesh!

(*I'm sorry, she made fucking lasagna, but I love that stuff man! Seriously, the cheese and noddle part is soo good..screw the tomato sauce..oh speaking of tomato, anyone seen the Ulquiorra Tomato song?

I feel like this chapter completely fucked things up, like making Shiro completely out of character…oh well, reviews? Anyone, anyone?

I lost my goddamn mood ring! Oh noes! I've been wearing it on my thumb, which turned green ., the plastic part sealing it ripped off so..it turned black, and I loved it! somehow I lost it…sigh..


End file.
